La lista
by KaoruB
Summary: SHIKATEMA AU-Un agente encubierto tiene como misión proteger a la rica heredera de un imperio financiero, mientras busca unos nombres. Ninguno de los dos soporta al otro, pero tendrán que pasar demasiado tiempo juntos...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí! _

_Cuando escribí el último capi de Una temporada contigo pensé que todavía podía hacer un shikatema más, un AU, porque en mis otros fics ya había agotado lo que imaginaba para esta pareja. Después entré en un período de abulia terrible, no quería escribir más sobre nada, por eso tampoco pude hacer el epílogo que tanta gente hermosa me había pedido para aquella otra historia, pido disculpas por eso. Estas últimas semanas por fin pude sacudirme un poco la depre (qué raro, justamente se me pasó cuando volví a escribir *gruñe*) y logré continuar con este primer capi, escrito allá por junio._

_Creo que el argumento está algo trillado, intentaré dar lo mejor de mí para que al menos sea agradable de leer :D Si bien es un AU intentaré conservar el OC (aunque con Temari me fui un poquito al extremo) y que los roles de buenos y villanos, así como algunos hechos y circunstancias, se asemejen a la historia original. Espero que les agrade :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Infiltrándose<strong>

* * *

><p>El lujo de la mansión no lo indispuso tanto como había creído, no era excesivo ni demasiado ostentoso. Por lo que había llegado a ver, la disposición del mobiliario buscaba generar más bien un ambiente cómodo, familiar, aunada a una comedida decoración conformada por esporádicos cuadros abstractos o de estilo impresionista. También observó pequeñas estatuillas de porcelana que representaban figuras humanas en diferentes y etéreas posturas, colocadas en algunas mesitas. Nada mal, fino pero sin pretensiones.<p>

El dueño de casa, uno de los Sabaku No, lo guió hasta la sala principal.

-Entonces debo llamarte Inuzuka Kiba.

-Así es. Le ruego que no lo olvide.

No pudieron seguir hablando. Una mujer de cabello rubio y expresión adusta descendió por la amplia escalera, interrumpiéndolos.

Hermosa. Muy.

Qué problemático.

-Temari –En el último tramo la recibió su hermano. Tomándola con delicadeza de un brazo la condujo hasta el otro hombre-, este es el joven de quien te hablé, será tu chofer y guardaespaldas.

Él extendió su mano para saludarla, en cambio Temari lo miró de arriba a abajo.

-No necesito un guardaespaldas, Kankuro –informó con sequedad, eludiendo al estupefacto sujeto que se quedó con el brazo tendido en el aire.

Ella se dirigió con paso firme hasta la puerta. Su hermano lo miró significativamente, dándole a entender que sabía que eso pasaría y que lo solucionaría. Luego se apresuró para alcanzarla y comenzó a andar detrás de la joven.

-Temari, ¡ya hemos hablado de esto! –farfulló, ceñudo y fastidiado-. Gaara y yo no salimos sin seguridad y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, ¡ahora más que nunca, demonios!

-Si hasta ayer pude ir a trabajar sin problemas, no veo porqué ahora iba a ser distinto.

Kankuro la detuvo a la fuerza sujetándola por los hombros y girándola hacia él.

-Escucha, Temari, por una maldita vez ¡harás lo que yo te diga!

-¡Tengo la edad suficiente como para decidir por mí misma!

-Lo sé, ¡lo sé! –Kankuro trató de serenarse. La soltó y ambos guardaron silencio mirándose con obstinación, tratando cada uno de ser comprendido por el otro. Pero él, con los años, había aprendido a ablandar a su testaruda hermana mayor-. Escucha, no es para molestarte que Gaara y yo hacemos esto, y lo sabes. Eres fuerte e independiente, no nos necesitas… –Ella intentó decir algo pero él levantó la mano para frenarla- …y lo sabemos. De todas formas nos preocupas. Sabes que estamos atravesando por una coyuntura muy particular, papá se fue dejando muchos asuntos sin resolver y negocios sin concretar. Hay varias personas que estarían dispuestas a llegar muy lejos con tal de obtener beneficios a costa de semejante tembladeral financiero…

-Kankuro, nadie va a asesinarme por eso.

-No digo que vayan a matarte. De hecho, si no me dejas terminar de hablar seré yo el que lo haga –le aseguró él. Temari compuso una mueca de disgusto. Kankuro prosiguió, mirándola con seriedad-. Papá hacía tratos con empresarios de primera línea, pero también con gente ambiciosa y de dudosa moral comercial… de dudosa moral de todo tipo, en realidad. Sabes cómo era.

Temari miró para otro lado, intentando ocultar sus emociones. Su hermano la conocía muy bien, era tan orgullosa como su padre, más de lo que ella misma estaría dispuesta a aceptar, aunque por fortuna no había heredado su despiadado corazón.

-Habrá gente de toda calaña reclamándonos deudas y cumplimientos, y no todos lo harán por los medios civilizados, te lo puedo asegurar. Así que por favor, Temari, haz esto, al menos por un tiempo. Te lo pido por la tranquilidad de tus hermanos, hazlo por nosotros.

Temari lo había escuchado con los brazos cruzados y aquella obstinada mueca de disgusto. Sin embargo, con el ruego de las últimas palabras, una leve vacilación asomó en su mirada. Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, debatiéndose. Finalmente suspiró, rendida. Maldita debilidad por sus hermanos, y maldito Kankuro por conocerla y manipularla.

Se giró para _escanear_ al sujeto que sería su guardaespaldas. El hombre (¿hombre?, parecía más chico que ella) vestía un traje sencillo con la camisa desabrochada en los primeros botones, su arma se asomaba por la izquierda de su chaqueta abierta. La coleta que llevaba contrastaba con su pulcritud, pero en general se veía… presentable. Aguardaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con los ojos fijos en ellos. Mejor dicho, fijos _en ella_, y no lo disimulaba. Descarado...

Temari se incomodó. Luego recordó quién era, levantó orgullosamente la barbilla y con el mismo paso firme del principio se encaminó hasta él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Qué sujeto tan desganado.

-¿Tu nombre?

Qué mujer tan maleducada.

-Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba.

Qué sujeto tan hosco.

-¿Te ha explicado mi hermano en qué consiste el trabajo?

Qué mujer más antipática.

-Sí, ya lo ha hecho.

Qué sujeto tan irritante.

-¿Te informó cómo se te pagará?

Qué mujer más desagradable.

-Sí, señora.

Insolente.

-Señorita.

No me sorprende.

-_Señorita_.

¿Fue eso un sarcasmo?

-Bien, contratado. Nos vamos a la empresa, _Neko_…

-INUzuka.

-_Inuzuka_, _sí _–dijo ella burlona y distraídamente, mientras revolvía en su bolso. Luego sacó una llave y se la dio-. Es de mi auto, el Mercedes azul oscuro. Desde ahora tú lo conducirás.

Ni bien el otro tomó la llave, Temari se giró y se encaminó hacia la salida, sin darle más indicación que su espalda alejándose. Los escandalosos tacones retumbaban en toda la casa. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con el personal de forma fría y altanera, no le resultaría nada fácil lidiar con ella, podía apostarlo. "Bienvenido", ironizó Shikamaru para sí mismo, después tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzarla.

Se cruzaron con Kankuro, que los había estado observando atentamente a prudente distancia. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho afectando seriedad, pero a Temari le pareció que hacía esfuerzos para contener la risa. Se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte y lo miró con una ceja levantada, su nuevo chofer/custodio detrás.

Kankuro se rehízo rápidamente, carraspeó para disimular y se despidió de los que se iban.

-Que tengas un buen día, princesa –dijo con naturalidad. Luego saludó con la cabeza al otro, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Temari respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

-Siempre lo mismo -murmuró.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, vámonos –dijo ella, recomponiéndose.

-o-

El edificio donde funcionaba la empresa estaba emplazado en la arteria principal del centro de la ciudad. Shikamaru había pasado ante sus puertas muchas veces y jamás imaginó que algún día tendría la entrada franqueada. Todo lo que necesitó fue de una práctica credencial que el personal de vigilancia le confeccionó en apenas unos minutos.

Temari había esperado a que se terminara con el procedimiento entre impaciente y atareada, ya que ni bien ingresó al recinto fue abordada por una numerosa comitiva de secretarias y asistentes que requerían su firma en diversos documentos. No quería subir a su oficina sin su nuevo guardaespaldas, era tan puntillosa que pretendía mostrarle el lugar en persona, para que ese flemático sujeto no metiera sus narices donde no correspondía.

-¿Listo? –le preguntó después de firmar rápidamente la última carpeta, al verlo salir del cubículo de vigilancia con la credencial prendida en la solapa izquierda de su chaqueta.

-Listo –respondió él.

-Sígueme.

Subieron hasta el vigésimo piso por uno de los elegantes y amplios elevadores. El móvil de Temari sonaba constantemente, por lo cual no pudieron intercambiar una sola palabra en el trayecto. Tampoco pudieron hacerlo cuando descendieron, mientras recorrían el corredor por donde a uno y otro lado se ubicaban los diversos escritorios de los empleados. Shikamaru observaba todo aquello con desgano, pero también con atención.

-Mi despacho está allá al fondo –indicó su guía, que caminaba con firmeza delante de él-. En este piso funciona mi área, soy la gerente general.

Shikamaru reprimió un chiflido que no solo venía con admiración, también contenía su buena dosis de sarcasmo. Aunque lo precedía en la marcha y no podía ver sus gestos, Temari alcanzó a registrar perfectamente su reacción.

-¿Algún problema con ello?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, no!, claro que no, _señorita_.

La mujer tuvo ganas de darse la vuelta para propinarle un contundente golpe en la cara, a ver si así dejaba de hacerse el idiota, pero se contuvo. El tipo era un descarado, ni siquiera disimulaba el hecho de que no le interesaba en absoluto estar allí, lo percibió desde el primer instante en que lo vio. Apenas lo conocía y ya sentía que lo odiaba. ¿Cómo se podía odiar a alguien en tan corto tiempo? Lo odió aún más por ello.

Ya encontraría la forma de corregirlo. Muchos patanes habían creído estar por encima de ella, pero les había dado su merecido. Un estúpido guardaespaldas no podría con una Sabaku No.

-Kankuro es el gerente administrativo y nuestro hermano menor, Gaara, es el presidente de la compañía, aunque tal vez eso ya lo sepas –siguió explicando Temari con sequedad-. Eres libre de ir y venir a tu antojo por este piso y en el estacionamiento, pero no quiero que circules por cualquier lugar del edificio, al menos no sin mi expresa autorización, ¿entendido?

Shikamaru comenzaba a fastidiarse. No había ni empezado a trabajar que ya sentía que sus energías se esfumaban. Tratar con una mujer así, que se movía como si se llevara al mundo por delante, era agotador. Maldijo para sus adentros, pero su respuesta fue educada.

-Entendido.

Un joven de cabellera tempranamente cana y gafas los interceptó poco antes de llegar al despacho de Temari.

-Hermosa como siempre –saludó, con una sonrisa que a Shikamaru le pareció falsa.

-Veo que regresaste de tu viaje, tienes que ponerme al tanto de todo ya mismo –respondió ella, saludándolo con un breve beso en la mejilla-. Quiero presentarte a mi guardaespaldas, Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba, este es el gerente financiero, Yakushi Kabuto.

-Creí que tus hermanos jamás lo conseguirían –repuso el otro, tendiéndole la mano a Shikamaru. Ambos hombres sostuvieron un mínimo intercambio visual, el suficiente para manifestar la _cordial_ indiferencia que les generó tal encuentro.

-Ya ves, por el momento tuve que ceder.

-Es por tu bien, querida.

-Lo sé, y solo por eso me dejé convencer –dijo ella, abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

Entró, seguida de Kabuto. Shikamaru permaneció en el vano, observando la habitación. Era muy espaciosa y, para su asombro, se sentía extrañamente cálida y confortable.

-A las doce en punto ven por mí –ordenó Temari, mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-o-

El sencillo departamento de dos ambientes que le habían conseguido era bastante cómodo, del gusto de él. Menos mal que la _señorita_ tuvo que pasar todo el día en su oficina, necesitaría tiempo para digerir ese despótico carácter: "Quédate en el auto", "Sube a mi despacho", "Guarda esta caja en el baúl", "No circules por la empresa, no es necesario, aquí hay gente trabajadora, no criminales"... Por el amor del cielo, ¡él mismo la hubiese asesinado! Su belleza era lo único que la mandona tenía de bueno, podía asegurarlo. Shikamaru bufó, molesto.

Después de tan aburrida jornada, obligado a pasar el día en el estacionamiento o a vigilar el edificio, ese amplio y mullido sillón que había en la sala de estar le venía de perlas. Puso su cena en el microondas, tomó su notebook, se recostó sobre aquél con el aparato en los muslos y comenzó a teclear.

En apenas unos segundos, las gigantescas siglas DI ocuparon la pantalla y, a continuación, apareció la robusta figura de Chouji.

-Te ves terrible, Shikamaru –lo saludó su amigo.

-Igualmente –respondió él con apatía-. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Ino está investigando en este preciso momento, parece que no es fácil. Es una gran empresa y cuenta con un sofisticado sistema informático, no cualquiera puede acceder a esos archivos.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo sabía.

-Pero ahora que estás adentro será más sencillo. ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo, _jovencito_?

-No molestes –gruñó el interpelado, lo cual alcanzó para que su amigo lo comprenda todo-. No será fácil, necesitaré tiempo. La mujer casi no me acepta.

-¿Sabaku No Temari? ¿No era que su hermano había hablado con ella?

-Sí, habló, pero no parece una mujer que se deje convencer así nada más.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Chouji sonrió con malicia-. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de no poder conquistarla?

-Sí, claro, ¡muy gracioso! –respondió el otro, fastidiado-. Es terca, desconfiada, soberbia, no me dejará fisgonear así como así.

-¡Hombre! ¡La mujer de tus sueños! –siguió bromeando su amigo.

-De mis pesadillas, querrás decir. Escucha, no es mi primer trabajo como agente encubierto, creo que conozco un poco la naturaleza humana y puedo asegurarte que esta mujer será un problema. Puede que sea terca y maleducada, pero no es ninguna tonta.

-Entonces tendrás que esforzarte, Shikamaru –Ahora Chouji le hablaba con seriedad-. Que en ningún momento se te olvide que el Departamento está muy interesado en este caso, sobre todo porque fueron los hermanos Sabaku No quienes hicieron la denuncia. No quieren tener que cargar con las triquiñuelas del padre, y no los culpo. ¿Quién podría sospechar que uno de los empresarios más importantes de la Nación, de "intachable" reputación, sostenía negocios fraudulentos con tanta gente buscada? El Gran Kazekage… ¡Qué apodo tan ridículo!

-Sí, sé que es un caso interesante.

-Interesante no, Shikamaru, ¡es el caso del año! Los mismos hijos descubrieron los manejos de su padre luego de que éste muriera y ellos en persona informaron a la justicia. Insólito.

-Y el Departamento de Inteligencia de la Policía Estatal no iba a perder semejante oportunidad de congraciarse con todos los organismos de justicia internacionales. Tiene la posibilidad de apresar a algunos de los tipos más buscados, varios peces gordos, ¡por supuesto que no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión!

-Así es. Maldición, Shikamaru, ¡tienes que entenderlo!, no lo eches a perder por culpa de tus pruritos o de tus obstinados ideales de justicia. Haz lo que debas hacer, estás trabajando para el gobierno. Y si debes ser simpático y sonreír con esa mujer, eso es lo que harás, al menos hasta que sus hermanos decidan ponerla al tanto de los hechos.

-No me explico por qué no le dijeron nada.

-Según ellos es para protegerla. Mientras menos sepa, más segura estará.

-Te repito que no es ninguna tonta.

-Por eso le sonreirás y fingirás que todo está bien.

-¿Acaso no pueden conseguir ellos mismos la lista con los nombres de los tipos?

-La lista desapareció después de la muerte del padre. Ellos habían advertido movimientos extraños de exorbitantes sumas de dinero, hacía tiempo que venían oyendo rumores de algunos empleados que recelaban de ciertas maniobras financieras. Solo pudieron reunir un pequeño número de documentos con el registro de las irregularidades, insuficiente para una causa judicial. Creo que fue el menor, Gaara, el que se atrevió a revolver entre los papeles de su padre y vio una lista con nombres tristemente célebres y una serie de contratos sospechosos. Una semana después el sujeto murió. Temiéndose lo peor Gaara intentó recuperar esos papeles, pero ya no estaban, habían desaparecido, según sus propias palabras.

-Demasiado extraño. ¿Cuáles fueron las causas de la muerte?

-Ataque cardíaco, según los informes. Y sí, es demasiado extraño, pero todavía no podemos ni siquiera comenzar a especular con un posible asesinato sin antes conocer bien los vínculos contractuales que tenía el Kazekage. Creemos firmemente que esos papeles están todavía en la empresa. Y si ya no están ahí, tendrían que estar en alguna parte de su sistema informático, pero el maldito sistema es tan bueno que ni siquiera Ino ha podido encontrar algún archivo o programa que los pueda contener.

-Pues si Ino, que es la experta en informática, no puede, no veo cómo podré hacerlo yo.

-Circula por la empresa, Shikamaru, observa, escucha, relaciónate lo más posible con el personal jerárquico, debe haber varias personas que hayan estado al tanto de esas maniobras financieras. Su asistente personal seguramente no, el Kazekage manejaba ese tipo de asuntos en persona, pero hay varios gerentes sospechosos. ¿No viste el mail que te envié con sus datos?

-Aún no –dijo Shikamaru, que había ido por su cena y ya la estaba engullendo. Comida china, lo único bueno que le había deparado ese molesto día, después del sillón donde reposaba.

-Pues hazlo. Y recuerda que los hermanos quieren que actúes lo más discretamente posible.

-Sí, sí.

-Aprovecha cada oportunidad en la empresa, pero que tu "jefa" no se dé cuenta.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

-Con el agente secreto más flojo que conozco –declaró abiertamente Chouji. Shikamaru gruñó-. Aunque, por suerte, también con el más inteligente. Maldita sea, ¡has logrado que se me abra el apetito otra vez!

-No me culpes a mí por tus debilidades.

-No es debilidad, es angustia oral –ahora el que gruñó fue Chouji. Antes de cerrar la transmisión, lo miró con seriedad. Shikamaru supo lo que venía y suspiró con resignación-. Y compañero…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no lo digas, ¿sí?, me caerá mal la comida.

-¡Eres un idiota! –exclamó el agente, irritado. De todos modos se lo dijo-. Cuídate… y no te vayas a enamorar, ¿eh?

Cuando Shikamaru le lanzó los palillos a la pantalla, la comunicación ya se había cerrado. Chouji no podía ser más cursi. Ni fastidioso.

La mujer de sus sueños, ¡_cómo no_!

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer n.n El siguiente capi ya está escrito, así que actualizaré en diez días, si la propuesta les gustó *suda nerviosamente*<em>

_Nos vemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Hoy los chicos pondrán todo su empeño, su mejor esfuerzo, su inquebrantable voluntad para llevarse lo mejor posible... n.ñU_

_Espero que les agrade :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Repeliéndose<strong>

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes fueron fríos y rutinarios. Cada jornada Shikamaru llegaba a la mansión a las siete treinta en punto para cumplir con los requerimientos de Temari: por la mañana debía conducirla hasta el trabajo, entraba al edificio de la compañía con ella, la custodiaba hasta su despacho, ella le decía la hora en la que saldría y luego le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Después se quedaba varado en el limbo.<p>

No tenía muchos lugares donde permanecer, ella había sido muy clara la primera vez y no estaba en condiciones de desobedecerla (al menos no todavía), por eso daba vueltas por las oficinas de su piso o por el estacionamiento, donde al menos podía conversar con los empleados de vigilancia. Sin embargo, era muy conciente de que la situación no debía seguir así por mucho tiempo más, ya que tenía una misión. Aprovechó esos aburridos días para indagar disimuladamente entre los diversos subalternos, ordenanzas, oficinistas, incluso entre los encargados de la limpieza. Muchas habladurías, poca información de utilidad.

Tampoco olvidaba que para todos ellos, y para ella en particular, era el guardaespaldas, por lo cual tenía que manejarse según su función, a pesar de la evidente reticencia de la mujer. Decidió que una semana de buena voluntad e indiferencia había sido suficiente. Al séptimo día, cuando descendió con ella del elevador, dos jóvenes vestidos con mamelucos los estaban esperando.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Temari ni bien los vio.

-Trabajan para mí –informó Shikamaru.

Temari se giró y lo miró con el extrañamiento pintado en el rostro. ¿Desde cuándo sus empleados obraban sin consultarle? ¿Y desde cuándo lo hacía uno que llevaba apenas unos días trabajando para ella?

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?

Shikamaru no se amilanó. Pasando olímpicamente por alto el asombro de su jefa, dio un paso al frente para presentarlos.

-Este es Hagane Kotetsu y él es Kamizuki Izumo, especialistas en seguridad. Han venido con un equipo tecnológico de primera línea para verificar que su despacho esté limpio.

-¿_Limpio_? –se indignó Temari.

-Limpio de micrófonos, cámaras o cualquier mecanismo que haya sido implantado con fines de infiltración… para que esté segura –explicó Shikamaru con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, indiferente al enojo de la otra.

Temari pestañeó varias veces, superada por la imperturbable impunidad del sujeto. Hubiese querido espetarle un par de cosas para ubicarlo, pero notó que varios de sus empleados habían escuchado la conversación. Maldita sea, quedaría como una estúpida si le pedía a él y a sus hombres que se marchen.

Había llegado a disfrutar del hecho de establecer distancia, de mostrarse fría, de molestarlo en cuanto podía con órdenes absurdas. Era una pequeña estrategia para que su custodio se harte y desista del empleo. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba que se estaba saliendo con la suya, ahí estaba él… cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Sería inútil protestar, no era tan tonta como para ignorar que el tipo tenía razón y que sus obligaciones no se limitaban a llevarla y traerla entre su casa y la empresa. Iba en contra de su plan, pero por esta vez tendría que ceder.

-Muy bien –terminó por decir, recomponiéndose-, era hora de que hicieras algo más que solo caminar tras de mí –señaló. Shikamaru apenas torció la cabeza, conteniéndose-. Tienen veinte minutos –advirtió, mientras se encaminaba a su oficina.

Los otros tres se miraron durante unos segundos entre sí y luego Shikamaru les hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Los jóvenes cargaron los bolsos con el equipo y fueron tras ella.

El agente no podía creer tal descaro. ¿En verdad creía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer con él? Se veía a las claras que estaba muy acostumbrada a salirse con la suya. Pero él no cedería, ¡claro que no! Solo era una soberbia y desagradable mujer que desconocía el peligro en el que se encontraba, demasiado obstinada como para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Una vez en la oficina, ella permaneció en el centro del espacioso, pulcro y confortablemente amueblado ámbito, con los brazos cruzados, controlando de cerca la operación. Se sentía invadida. Los jóvenes iban de aquí para allá con detectores de metal, pasándolos sobre toda superficie, y Shikamaru participaba activamente de la inspección.

-Esto es ridículo –dijo Temari, sin poder resistirlo. Ese era _su_ escritorio, _su_ cajón, _su_ ordenador…

-No es ridículo, es necesario, créame –repuso el otro de mala gana. Lo último que quería era entablar conversación con ella.

-Nadie entra a mi oficina sin mi expresa autorización –argumentó la joven.

-No lo dudo –repuso él.

Temari prefirió pasar por alto su sarcasmo.

-Hay vigilancia, empleados de confianza que trabajan aquí desde hace años, cámaras de seguridad, un control permanente…

-Es solo para estar seguros.

-Es solo para que _tú_ estés seguro.

Shikamaru la miró a la cara por primera vez desde que entrara en el recinto.

-Así es, me alegra que por fin lo entienda –confirmó descaradamente, mientras se encaminaba hacia el toilette, abría la puerta y echaba un vistazo.

Al verlo, Temari se sintió al borde del colapso. Se dirigió con paso raudo hasta él y lo encaró con los brazos en jarra.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces? –le lanzó. Los otros dos los observaron, atraídos por su elevado tono de voz. Temari lo notó, se tomó unos segundos, exhaló para calmarse y procedió a regañarlo en susurros-. Me parece muy bien que por fin cumplas con tu trabajo y dejes de holgazanear por ahí, no creas que desconozco lo que haces cuando no tienes que estar conmigo, ¡pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos! –Se detuvo un momento para respirar. Shikamaru la miraba y la escuchaba, imperturbable-. ¡Soy tu jefa, debes pedirme permiso con antelación! ¡Sobre todo si meterás tus narices entre _mis_ cosas y si te meterás en _mi_ baño!

Jamás lo hubiera creído posible, pero Shikamaru lo estaba disfrutando. Sí, estaba disfrutando plenamente de ser la razón por la cual la Inconmovible Gerente General se había salido de sus cabales, se había corrido de su eje, se había rebajado a una discusión con un simple subordinado… Era demasiado bueno.

-Le prometo que no se volverá a repetir –repuso con humildad, que a las claras era fingida-. Ahora, si me disculpa, nos quedan apenas cinco minutos para terminar.

Temari vio en sus ojos la burla, la vio, el tipo estaba gozando con su perturbación. Pero antes de que pudiera mandarlo a la mierda, Kankuro apareció.

-¿Paso en otro momento? –consultó, al ver tanta inesperada actividad.

-No, entra –se apresuró a decir ella, dirigiéndose hasta él para saludarlo-. Los señores terminarán pronto. Kiba los trajo para asegurarse de que el despacho esté limpio... quiero decir, que no tenga micrófonos o cámaras espías.

-Vaya, ¡cuánta tecnología! –comentó su hermano, observando todo el equipo que habían traído los especialistas-. Ey, Na… Inuzuka, ¿cómo está el trabajo?

-Diría que bien –repuso el interpelado desganadamente, aunque se acercó y estrechó la mano que le tendían con perfecta educación-. Ya casi terminamos.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Ninguna, señor. Parece que todo está en orden aquí, ¿verdad chicos?

Kotetsu había comenzado a apagar sus aparatos.

-Todo está bien, no hemos hallado nada sospechoso o fuera de lugar –respondió.

-De todas formas hemos notado que algunos archivos no están protegidos con los programas de seguridad adecuados –intervino Izumo-. Si la señorita nos da un rato más, podríamos resolverlo ahora mismo.

-Otro día, hoy tengo demasiado trabajo.

-Oh, vamos, Temari, esto es más importante.

-Kankuro, acabo de dejar que tres desconocidos entren en mi despacho privado y revisen todas mis cosas, ¿qué más quieres de mí?

Shikamaru rodó los ojos; los otros dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, incómodos.

-Otro día sería más problemático –adujo él.

-Entonces que no se hable más.

-¡Kankuro! –exclamó su hermana, indignada.

-Mientras ellos hacen su trabajo, nosotros haremos el nuestro en mi oficina. Tenemos muchos documentos que leer.

-Yo me quedaré aquí con los muchachos en lo que terminan de instalar los nuevos programas. Más tarde le explicaré a la señorita qué modificaciones se han efectuado.

Temari no pudo agregar nada más, su hermano y su guardaespaldas habían decidido lo que se haría, sin consultarlo con ella. ¡Era el colmo! Sin embargo, con orgullo contenido, lo aceptó. No le daría el gusto a nadie de seguir discutiendo.

-Déjame ir por mi netbook –farfulló.

Fue hasta su escritorio, tomó el aparato y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Después de que la cruzó, Kankuro miró significativamente al agente.

-Gracias –murmuró.

Shikamaru lo saludó despreocupadamente con la mano. Por fin podría _trabajar_ con tranquilidad, sin la ceñuda mirada controladora de esa mujer irritante. Mientras sus amigos hacían lo suyo, se reclinó sobre la cómoda silla de su jefa, se acercó a la ventana, cruzó los brazos en la nuca y se puso a observar pacíficamente las nubes.

-o-

En el despacho del gerente administrativo, éste y su hermana examinaban los resúmenes con las novedades del día, uno muy concentrado, la otra ofuscada. Se reprochó por haberse dejado llevar, por haber sido minada en su autoridad. Algo muy malo debería estar pasando con ella, se estaba debilitando.

Temari no había elegido estar en el lugar que ocupaba, pero se había jurado a sí misma que, si las cosas tenían que ser así, sería a su manera. Todos esos años actuando como líder de su compañía se había desenvuelto en forma dominante, exigente, insensible, se había transformado en una severa mujer de negocios. Todo el mundo hacía lo que ordenaba y nadie se atrevía jamás a contradecirla, hasta que esa mañana un fulano salido de la nada había infringido una de sus normas básicas: había decidido por sí mismo, prescindiendo de su autorización. Y encima su hermano lo apañaba. De repente, recordó algo de lo ocurrido una semana atrás.

-¿Se puede saber qué era tan gracioso? –le preguntó.

Kankuro levantó la vista de sus papeles y la miró sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El otro día, después de aceptar a Kiba como mi custodio personal, cuando iba de salida _te vi_ –afirmó Temari. Kankuro seguía sin comprender-. Deja de hacerte el tonto, recuerdo muy bien que te contenías para no reír, no creas que no me di cuenta.

Su hermano permaneció en silencio unos segundos más, reflexivo, hasta que por fin pareció entender a qué se refería. Volvió a posar la vista sobre sus documentos, para no tentarse otra vez.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¡Oh, vamos, claro que lo sabes! ¡Te estabas riendo a costa mía!

-Jamás me reiría a costa tuya, princesa, sería imperdonable –declaró él, con fingida seriedad.

A Temari le brotó una vena.

-Idiota –masculló-. Por más que te hagas el desentendido, sé muy bien de qué te reías.

Aquí Kankuro pestañeó repetidas veces y levantó la vista para encararla.

-¿De veras lo sabes? –Ella afirmó con la cabeza-. ¿Y por qué, según tú, me reía?

-Porque disfrutas al ver cómo trato a las personas y cómo busco imponer mi voluntad. Te divierte verme en el rol de bruja, te regodeas porque crees que mis arrebatos de superioridad son meras chiquilinad… –Kankuro comenzó a reír sonoramente, para desconcierto y fastidio de la joven- ¿Acaso no es cierto, maldita sea?

Él se había echado hacia atrás en la silla, sin poder contener las carcajadas. Las cosas que tenía que oír… Su hermana era un hueso duro de roer, una mujer difícil, pero a veces era extrañamente ingenua. Cuando logró serenarse un poco, secándose una lágrima, se sinceró.

-Ay, Temari, ¡qué equivocada estás! –Ella lo miró amenazadoramente, cosa que el hombre pasó por alto-. Parece que todavía ignoras que, si hay algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, es de tu forma de tratar a la gente, aunque veo que ya es hora de que aclare un poco este punto –dijo, y carraspeó-. La mayoría de las veces solo tratas con empresarios. Debo admitir que ni siquiera Gaara se maneja con tanta habilidad cuando se trata de negociar con los grandes grupos y me atrevería a afirmar, hermanita, que gran parte de nuestro éxito se debe a que nadie se atreve a desafiarte.

-Lo sé –corroboró ella.

-Sin embargo, hay otra clase de personas. ¿Recuerdas alguna vez que en este mundo también existe la gente _normal_? –La otra sonrió con ironía-. Así es, tal como lo oyes. Y para no seguir dando vueltas, te diré con franqueza y con todo cariño lo que pienso: eres la mejor en los negocios, pero pésima para el resto de las relaciones sociales.

Temari se crispó.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Lo siento, pero alguien tenía que decírtelo.

-¡Son bobadas! ¡Y no estás respondiendo a mi pregunta inicial!

-¿Por qué me reía de ti el otro día? Pues bien, te lo diré –Kankuro se acomodó mejor en su asiento-. No me reía porque pensara que eras una inmadura, sino porque por fin te vi conectar.

Su hermana lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender.

-¿_Conectar_?

-Exacto. Apenas recuerdo lo que hablaste con Inuzuka aquella vez, pero me resulta imposible olvidar cuánto _intercambiaste_ con él. Y aunque lo trates despectivamente e insistas en molestarlo para que renuncie, lo que pasó recién no hizo más que confirmar lo que pienso: confías en él. De otra manera, su cabeza ya hubiese rodado. ¡Todavía me tienes pasmado!

Temari lo había estado oyendo con creciente indignación. Aun así, se contuvo. Temía preguntar, pero no podría contraatacar semejantes argumentos si no tenía la historia completa.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué, oh Gran Conocedor del Alma Femenina, lo de hoy te dejó pasmado?

-Claro que sí, oh Gran Mujer Antisocial –repuso él. El sarcasmo era un rasgo de familia-. A la pobre de Shiho la despediste a los tres días por haber traspapelado el contrato con el grupo Fuji.

Temari rodó los ojos.

-Por Dios, ¡todavía recuerdas eso! ¡Pasó hace años! ¿Y qué tiene que ver con esto?

-_Todos_ lo recordamos, fuiste demasiado cruel con una jovencita sin experiencia –Luego, Kankuro alzó una mano y empezó a enumerar con los dedos-. También recuerdo a Megumi, a Yuki, a Hirako, a Sun… –Temari resopló. Siempre que podían le salían con eso. El otro hizo caso omiso de su reacción y continuó-. La cuestión es… que Inuzuka sigue aquí. Está por su cuenta en tu santuario personal, adonde no dejas entrar a nadie que no sea de tu absoluta confianza, ¡y sin habértelo consultado! Un simple guardaespaldas pasó por encima de ti… y sobrevivió.

La mujer se le quedó mirando fijamente. Se sentía entre indignada y estupefacta, esa lectura que su hermano hacía de su personalidad era demasiado inusitada, demasiado desconcertante. ¿Era eso lo que pensaba de ella? ¿Gaara también lo creería? ¿Quién más la vería de ese modo?

-¿Terminaste?

-Terminé.

-Solo sabes decir estupideces.

-Digo lo que pienso.

-Si todavía no lo he despedido es porque no encontré la ocasión.

-Si todavía no lo has despedido es porque te agrada su carácter y su forma de manejarse. Y lo mejor de todo: no te teme, y eso, querida hermanita, _te gusta_.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Y si no me teme es porque todavía no me conoce!

-Puede ser… O puede que te hayas topado con la horma de tu zapato. Por mí está bien, ya estoy cansado de verte sola.

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando ahora?

-Digo que con ustedes dos me voy a divertir en grande –declaró Kankuro, sonriendo con malicia. Hubiera querido agregar que, desde el principio, llamaba a su "desagradable" guardaespaldas por el nombre de pila (aunque fuese uno falso), pero prefirió reservárselo para otra ocasión. Luego volvió a sus olvidados documentos, ignorándola.

Temari estaba aturdida, no podía creer tal descaro, su hermano se había empeñado con ella. No podía permitir que siguieran vulnerando su sistema de control, sistema que había construido con tanto esfuerzo. Le había costado mucho y había sacrificado demasiado para llegar adonde había llegado y para ser lo que era. Eran _sus_ reglas, o ninguna; era _su_ voluntad, o nada.

Y lo había conseguido por sí misma, jamás le quedó debiendo nada a nadie, mucho menos a un hombre. ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera se lo debía agradecer a su padre! Que le insinuaran algo parecido a la idea de una relación amorosa con un tipo tan irritante la trastornaba por completo.

-Te equivocas de cabo a rabo, Kankuro, Kiba no me interesa en lo más mínimo –afirmó con seriedad. Luego, ordenando sus papeles para volver al trabajo, añadió:- ¡Ni siquiera lo soporto!

-o-

-Siempre tan activo, Shikamaru –se burló Izumo.

El aludido se sobresaltó. Giró en la silla y miró a su compañero con reproche.

-¡Kiba, aquí soy Kiba, idiota! –lo regañó.

-Lo siento, ¡perdón!

-¿Terminaste de instalar los programas?

-Sí, está hecho... Oye, el tipo que vino hoy casi te llama por tu verdadero apellido, ¿por qué no le reclamaste a él también?

-¿Acaso querías que lo regañe delante de la persona que no debe saberlo?

-Lo que quiero decir es que cualquiera se puede equivocar.

-Bueno ya, son gajes del oficio –intervino Kotetsu, comenzando a guardar el equipo-. ¿Tienes alguna pista sobre el paradero de la dichosa lista, _Kiba_?

-Trabajo en ello.

-Se nota –ironizó Izumo otra vez.

-Es que la mujer no me permite deambular por la empresa, la credencial que me dio tampoco me habilita y, siendo un empleado nuevo, todavía no cuento con la confianza de cualquiera.

-Te quejas como un niño –le dijo Kotetsu.

A Shikamaru le brotó una vena.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¡verías lo problemático que es!

-De todas formas siempre termina solucionándolo –le dijo Izumo a su par-. Cuando todos creen que ya no hay modo de resolver el caso, ahí está el estratega para salvar el día.

-¿Te estás burlando? –le preguntó el joven en cuestión.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio –respondió el otro-. Esta vez tienes un caso difícil, debes andar con cuidado. No podrás confiar en nadie de esta empresa, cualquiera podría tener la lista en su poder.

-Lo sé –repuso él con desgano. Y para no demorar más, los conminó a marcharse-. Llevamos un rato largo aquí, deberían irse ya para no levantar sospechas.

-Por supuesto, ¡no vaya a creer tu jefa que hicimos una hermosa orgía aquí! –bromeó Kotetsu.

-¡Claro, claro! –se sumó Izumo-, ¡no vaya a pensar que caminas por "la vereda de enfrente"!

-¡Idiotas! –resopló Shikamaru.

-El que no es ningún idiota eres tú –prosiguió el primero, guiñándole un ojo-. ¡Mira qué jefa te conseguiste! ¡Una diosa por donde la mires!, con unos ojos y unas curvas que…

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!

-Ya basta, Kotetsu, ¡no te refieras con ese lenguaje a la protegida de Kiba!

-Es que es demasiado bella, ¡sería una insensatez negarlo!

Al tope de su paciencia, Shikamaru se levantó de la silla y se dirigió con pasos pesados hasta la puerta. La abrió. El confuso ruido de teléfonos, impresoras y personas trabajando se coló en el recinto, por lo cual no tuvo escrúpulos en decir lo que tenía que decir, antes de perder los estribos y sacar a sus amigos a patadas de allí.

-Sepan que son el dúo menos cómico que conocí en mi vida –comenzó, con irritación contenida-. Lárguense antes de que arroje su _preciado_ equipo por la ventana. Después repórtense con Chouji, cuéntenle las novedades y díganle que Sabaku No Temari está limpia. ¡Y ni se les ocurra repetirle la clase de estupideces que acaban de decir!

Los otros cerraron los bolsos entre risas. Ninguno de los dos tenía la extraordinaria inteligencia del agente al que habían alterado, pero se dieron cuenta fácilmente de que habían tocado una fibra sensible. Que el sujeto también lo notara, eso era otro asunto. Él podía tener capacidades intelectuales asombrosas, pero en el terreno sentimental era francamente un desastre, no había oficial del Departamento que no lo supiera.

Por su parte, Shikamaru no podía entender por qué repentinamente había asociado la imagen de Temari con la de su última pareja. Absurdo. La culpa la tenían esos dos, que lo habían chicaneado. Esa molesta mujer no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, al menos no de la forma que sugirieron sus _simpáticos_ camaradas. Las damas eran demasiado incomprensibles para él, por eso había decidido desde hacía tiempo abrazar la soltería y admirar la única belleza que no le traía problemas: la del cielo.

Y para que esto quede claro, mientras sus compañeros se encaminaban hasta la salida, añadió:

-La gerente general de esta empresa sería la última mujer de la tierra con la que me enredaría ¿de acuerdo? –Los chicos se detuvieron justo antes de atravesar la puerta y voltearon, mirándolo con incredulidad-. ¡Ni siquiera la soporto!

* * *

><p><em>Ejejej no se soportan, sí claro...<em>

_Gracias a todos los que están leyendo y a aquellos que se han llevado la historia a sus alertas o favoritos, espero que les esté gustando :D Nos vemos la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! El capi de hoy se viene... mmm... ¿cómo decirlo?... muy femenino ;D_

_También me tomé la libertad de hacer una referencia al gaamatsu, disculpen si alguno se incomoda. Necesitaba a Gaara casado y simplemente elegí la opción más fácil. Asimismo, recreo el grupo de villanos según la necesidad de la historia, espero que no haya quedado muy raro._

_Y ojalá que les guste :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Desquitándose<strong>

* * *

><p>La misma situación de requisa con falta de autorización se repitió al día siguiente, esta vez en la mansión. Temari puso el grito en el cielo. No solo estuvieron controlando la "limpieza" de los salones, la cocina, los baños, los despachos y demás dependencias, sino también la de su propio dormitorio. Era lo más insólito que le hubiese acontecido jamás.<p>

-Te pago para que me custodies, ¡no para que me revises! –le espetó a su inerte guardaespaldas.

-No me malinterprete, señorita.

-¡Yo malinterpreto lo que quiero!

-Es mi trabajo.

-¿Tu _trabajo_? No seas descarado.

-¿Qué hay en este cajón…?

-¡No toques mis cosas, maldita sea!

Toda la mañana estuvieron en ese plan, para divertimento de Kankuro, Kotetsu e Izumo, que no se perdían detalle de la extraordinaria discusión. Como era sábado los dueños de casa no tenían que ir a trabajar, así que los expertos en seguridad se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para revisar, mitad porque Shikamaru demoraba la operación adrede, solo para disgustar a Temari. Al agente le complacía verla enojada, disfrutaba en extremo de sacarla de sus casillas. Ella, por su parte, lo percibía, pero en lugar de calmarse para no darle el gusto, se enfurecía todavía más.

Recién al mediodía las aguas se calmaron. Después de que los otros jóvenes se fueran, Temari, a instancias de su hermano, tuvo que aceptar que su custodio se quede a almorzar, aunque lo mandó a la cocina con los demás empleados. Habrase visto, ¡también tenía que darle de comer! Ella, en cambio, almorzó con Kankuro en el comedor principal. Gaara, casado desde hacía dos años, ya no vivía con ellos, pero los sábados solían almorzar juntos. Ese día, sin embargo, no pudo. Kankuro decidió aprovechar ese momento a solas para hacer que Temari entre en razón.

-Debes aceptarlo, hermana, Kiba está aquí para tu seguridad, no para molestarte.

-Dices eso porque no tienes que soportar su rostro perezoso cada mañana.

-Temari, sabes a qué me refiero.

-Ya me soltaste lo que piensas, ¿recuerdas?, pero yo no he cambiado de opinión.

-Pues yo tampoco he cambiado de opinión y estoy hablando muy en serio. Mira, no me importa si no te resulta simpático, lo único que quiero es que depongas esa actitud tan brusca.

-Kankuro…

-Nada, Temari, ¡ya estuvo bien de esa pose defensiva! Kiba no es como los empresarios que manipulas para imponer tu voluntad, ni te hará daño, ¡por el contrario!, está aquí para cuidarte.

-Deja de hablarme como si fuese una niña.

-Entonces deja de actuar como tal.

Temari se paralizó con el tenedor a medio camino. Encaró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y un leve rubor en las mejillas, esas palabras habían herido su orgullo. Maldición, Kankuro sabía en dónde presionar.

Por otro lado, no era tan irracional como para ignorar adónde iba su hermano con ese alegato. La discusión que había tenido con Kiba esa mañana fue absurda, impropia de ella. No podía entender lo que le pasaba con ese sujeto, cada vez que lo veía se sentía inquieta, nerviosa, la exasperaba esa postura tan impasible que asumía. Nunca había conocido a alguien así, que la mirara con tanta displicencia y con tanta… _naturalidad, _sin aprensión. Era inexplicable. Se sentía fuera de su eje, y eso era lo que más la violentaba. Su hermano tenía razón: debía controlarse.

-Tonterías –masculló, porque jamás le daría la razón en voz alta.

-o-

En la cocina, Shikamaru compartió la comida con el jardinero, con el chofer de la familia, con las mucamas, con el custodio de Kankuro y con el ama de llaves de la casa. Esa sola habitación era mucho más amplia que su propio departamento, iluminada, cálida, y los comensales lo acogieron como si hubiese trabajado con ellos durante años. Al recibir ese trato tan espontáneo y cordial, lo acometió una buena dosis de culpa por mentir sobre su identidad.

Era extraño, porque hasta ese momento nunca había experimentado tal sensación, ni en sus casos anteriores ni con Temari. Aunque, si lo pensaba, la explicación era muy sencilla: sus otros trabajos como agente encubierto fueron en diversas organizaciones criminales, nunca con una familia común. A su alrededor solo había gente buena, y se sorprendió al percatarse de que un empresario tan inescrupuloso haya podido procurarse empleados de tanta nobleza.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, la mayoría volvió a sus obligaciones. Él se quedó bebiendo una taza de café con el ama de llaves, una mujer de edad avanzada con quien simpatizó especialmente y a quien todos respetaban.

-¿Hace mucho que trabaja para los Sabaku No, Chiyo?

-Hace años, querido Kiba. Llegué a esta casa con la madre de la señorita Temari, poco después de haberse casado con el señor.

-Así que vio nacer a sus hijos.

-¡Claro que sí! Y los quiero como si fuesen míos, los he criado luego de fallecer la señora.

-Habrá sido duro.

-Para mí fue una bendición y un privilegio. Temari, la mayor, aún no había cumplido tres años cuando su madre murió, poco después de haber dado a luz a Gaara.

Shikamaru se sorprendió.

-No pensé que la hubiesen perdido a una edad tan temprana.

-Fue una tragedia… El señor cambió mucho después de eso, descuidó a sus hijos, viajaba todo el tiempo y los dejaba solos, se dedicó casi exclusivamente a su empresa. Se volvió un ser parco, indiferente, frío. Esta casa era tierra de nadie.

-Pero usted se hizo cargo de todo.

-No podía dejar a esos niños tan pequeños a la deriva. Tuve la posibilidad de irme, pero no pude. Me quedé y los crié. Al señor no le importó, nunca decía nada.

Ahora comprendía Shikamaru el cariño que se respiraba entre los empleados. No era que solo fuesen buenos, se trataba del afecto protector que les profesaban a sus patrones desde niños.

-Y cuando crecieron, ¿cómo fue la relación entre ellos?

-Pues mientras fueron pequeños los trató de forma impersonal. Yo sufría mucho viéndolo, pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no cuando él estaba. Sin embargo, esos chicos han heredado el gran corazón de su madre, fuerte y cariñoso. Supieron sobrellevar la falta de afecto.

"Sobre todo cariñoso", pensó con ironía Shikamaru, al recordar la discusión de la mañana. De nuevo se sintió extraño, su misión era buscar una lista, no hurgar en el pasado familiar, pero el relato de Chiyo le resultaba interesante.

-Los varones pudieron soportarlo mejor, Temari era quien más me preocupaba –continuó ella-. A las niñas les cuesta mucho crecer con la autoestima alta cuando no tienen un modelo masculino afectuoso a su lado, ¿entiendes? Durante su adolescencia, vivía muy encerrada en sí misma.

Por más que se esforzaba, Shikamaru no lograba imaginarse a Temari de esa forma.

-Todo cambió cuando les llegó el momento de estudiar una carrera. El padre quería que los tres se hiciesen cargo de la empresa que heredarían, por lo cual impuso su voluntad. Ni Temari ni los otros pudieron elegir, no les quedó más remedio que acatar.

-Disculpe, Chiyo, pero no me imagino a la señorita haciendo algo como eso.

-¿Verdad que no? Sin embargo, en el pasado no tuvo opción, ninguno de los tres la tuvo. Solo con el tiempo lograron sobreponerse a la frustración. Temari en particular se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte, estoy orgullosa de ella. Así tenía que suceder, así sobrevivió. Ella no eligió estar en ese lugar, pero lo ha resistido y lo ha superado. Que su soberbia no te lleve a pensar mal de ella, Kiba, es una buena persona, solo que ha tenido una vida dura, como tantos otros.

Shikamaru trató de comprender. Le costó, porque la pintura que la anciana estaba trazándole no se correspondía con la imagen que él se había formado de ella, bajo ningún aspecto. No obstante, sabía muy bien que todo lo que le contaban era verdad. Esa molesta mujer que no hacía más que importunarlo con sus quejas y que intentaba por todos los medios obligarlo a actuar como ella quería, estaba en un lugar que no había elegido… ¿Y por qué diablos se habría dejado vencer de esa manera? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué no lo dejaba, si en verdad _eso_ no era _ella_?

Tendría que pensarlo más tarde, la joven en cuestión entró en la habitación.

-Nana, me ausentaré toda la tarde.

-Está bien, querida, ya me dijiste que saldrías. Llévate a Kiba contigo.

El susodicho se puso de pie inmediatamente. Cierto, como guardaespaldas su función era acompañarla adonde fuera, si seguía distrayéndose con tonterías terminaría por delatarse.

-No es necesario –afirmó secamente ella, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Oh, ¡claro que lo es! –repuso la anciana, sujetándola de la muñeca antes de que saliera-. Kiba es tu guardaespaldas, Kankuro me ha puesto al tanto de todo.

-¿_De todo_? –preguntaron los dos al unísono, alarmados.

Ambos se miraron con asombro. Shikamaru se maldijo mentalmente, era obvio que no se estaba refiriendo a él sino a algún asunto personal.

-Lo siento –dijo, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Temari ni le prestó atención, se irritó demasiado al comprender que Kankuro le había ido con cuentos a la anciana.

-Voy a cumplir con un compromiso muy importante para el cual no necesito de su ayuda, Nana –intentó como defensa.

-Si es tan importante seguro que Kiba no te molestará.

-Es un asunto personal.

-No creo que sea indiscreto.

-¡Puedo hacerlo sola!

-Por eso, querida –continuó la otra, inflexible-, se trata de que _no lo estés_.

Temari se crispó. Primero su hermano, ¡ahora su Nana! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al universo, que se había complotado en su contra?

Hasta que de pronto, de la nada, una súbita idea asaltó su mente. Fue un inesperado rapto de iluminación, la bienaventurada llegada de la inspiración. Sintió que su pecho se inflamaba de goce, que la redención era posible, que todavía podía reivindicarse ante el cielo y ante su maltratado orgullo. Sí, aún estaba a tiempo de demostrar quién era Temari, nada se había perdido.

Shikamaru la vio venir hasta él, pararse delante y enfrentarlo con un malicioso brillo en los ojos, una enigmática sonrisa, los brazos en jarra y una actitud de tanta seguridad que lo descolocó. Por primera vez desde que la conociera, se sintió realmente amenazado.

-Muy bien, Inuzuka Kiba –anunció ella, alzando la barbilla con desafío-, tú te vienes conmigo.

-o-

Si alguien le hubiese hecho el favor de desenfundar su arma y de ponérsela en la mano para poder volarse los sesos, Shikamaru hubiese sido feliz. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera el tiro de gracia podría efectuar, porque sus manos estaban atestadas, atiborradas, rebasadas… por un sinnúmero de paquetes, bolsas y envoltorios de todo tipo, peso y tamaño. La señorita había decidido tomarse la tarde entera para hacer sus compras.

La cara de fastidio del agente era indescriptible. Mejor dicho, casi invisible detrás de la creciente montaña de artículos que se había visto obligado a cargar. Deseó morir, en verdad que lo deseó, porque recordó de golpe y porrazo lo problemáticas que podían llegar a ser las mujeres cuando uno creía que ya lo había visto todo, porque se suponía que era el maldito guardaespaldas y no su peón, porque tuvo la _ligerísima_ impresión de que la mujer estaba gozando del espectáculo.

Temari precedía la marcha lo más campante, fingiendo distracción. Parecía estar observando las vidrieras, pero en realidad tenía un ojo puesto sobre él. Por fin, _por fin_ la que disfrutaba, la que se deleitaba, la que se solazaba con la visión del disgusto ajeno era ella. ¡Qué maravilloso le resultaba ver su entrecejo fruncido, su fastidio, su irritada resignación de acólito porta-paquetes! Era tan glorioso imponerse, hacer su voluntad, lograr amaestrar aunque sea un poco a ese enojoso sujeto... La gerente sentía como si hubiese alcanzado la plenitud, como si hubiese entrado en un estado de gracia. La venganza era _tan_ buena.

-Apúrate, Kiba –le dijo como si nada, sin mirarlo ni esperarlo, para picarlo un poco más-, te estás quedando muy atrás y todavía me falta comprar varias cosas.

Shikamaru gruñó.

-Podría dejar estos paquetes en el auto, así sería más fácil.

-Tal vez… pero en lo que llegas al estacionamiento y regresas se perdería demasiado tiempo, así que descuida.

"_Descuida,_ dice la muy desvergonzada."

-Como desee –farfulló él.

Temari se sonrió con disimulo al percibir lo mal que la estaba pasando su guardaespaldas. Se lo merecía, por metiche y por no responder a su autoridad. Ojalá y hubiera venido Kankuro con ellos, ese era otro que necesitaba recibir un buen escarmiento. Decirle precisamente a ella que se comportaba como una chiquilla, ¡cuántas boberías tenía que escuchar!

Así siguieron su recorrido por varias arterias comerciales. Temari no solo compraba ropa para ella, también lo hacía para su hermano (porque cuando lo hacía por sí mismo era un desastre), para su Nana, para algunas de las jóvenes mucamas y para el resto del personal. Su padre, incluso sus hermanos, le habían criticado esa exagerada virtud, pero a ella no le importaba lo que dijeran o pensaran. Como gerente de su empresa, tenía sólidos conocimientos en economía y sabía perfectamente que no se fundiría por hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, todos los que vivían en aquella casa eran su única familia.

Otro de los artículos que adquiría siempre eran libros. Le encantaban especialmente los de arte, los de literatura, los de botánica y, lógicamente, las más nuevas publicaciones sobre economía y mercado. Aunque Shikamaru sufrió mucho el peso de los grandes volúmenes que compraba, no le pasó por alto ese aspecto de su personalidad y, ciertamente, lo sorprendió.

Al girar en una esquina se toparon con Kabuto, que salía de un elegante café. Al verla, sonrió.

-Temari, siempre es una alegría verte. Luces hermosa.

-Kabuto –saludó ella con sencillez.

-Veo que sigues con el mismo guardaespaldas, ¿debo felicitarte?

-No seas tonto –repuso la joven, dejando escapar por primera vez en mucho tiempo el atisbo de una sonrisa-. ¿Estabas reunido con el grupo Akatsuki?

Shikamaru, al verla sonreír de esa manera, se quedó estupefacto. Nunca la había visto así, ni una sola vez. Se preguntó por qué el sujeto tendría tal capacidad, se le hacía terriblemente extraño. Desde el momento en que los presentó no le cayó nada bien, le parecía un tipo siniestro, sombrío, le generaba desconfianza. No podía entender por qué una mujer como Temari no lo percibía.

-Kiba, ve al auto para guardar los paquetes, yo me quedaré conversando con Kabuto mientras lo haces. Luego vuelve aquí, todavía no hemos terminado.

-Hum –profirió el aludido, extrañado por la conducta de ella con ese hombre y ofuscado porque su "tarde de señoritas" aún no concluía.

-o-

Cuando Shikamaru regresó, unos veinte minutos después, se detuvo junto a la vidriera del local. En una mesa cercana divisó a Temari sentada con Kabuto y varias personas más, tal vez ese grupo Akatsuki del que hablaban. No le llamaron particularmente la atención ni la joven del cabello azul ni los otros hombres, excepto uno. Su rostro se le hacía familiar, aunque no podía precisar con exactitud por qué. Era como un recuerdo evanescente. El sujeto en cuestión era de cabellos oscuros y piel albina, con un rictus sarcástico en la boca. Por más que se esforzaba, no lograba acordarse de dónde lo conocía.

El agente permaneció unos minutos más observando al grupo. Si bien todos participaban de la conversación, había algo en la escena que no le cerraba, que lo perturbaba. No era que fuese muy ducho en el arte de interpretar presentimientos, Shikamaru era básicamente un ser racional, pero por experiencia sabía que no debía ignorar las primeras impresiones. Ya habría tiempo para descartar los preconceptos erróneos, por el momento no debería desdeñar la desconcertante sensación de que Temari no tendría que estar ahí con ellos.

En ese preciso instante, la mujer notó su presencia, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a despedirse. Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y la esperó contemplando el tránsito, para acomodar mejor sus ideas. Al poco rato, ella lo llamó.

-Sigamos –ordenó simplemente.

Temari lo hizo entrar en cuanta tienda se le cruzaba, sin importar el rubro de la misma. La mujer parecía un remolino con brazos, arrasando con todo lo que hallara a su alrededor.

En un comercio donde vendían ropa para señoras mayores, tuvo que esperar junto a las demás respetables ancianitas que se atendían en el lugar, mientras su jefa elegía. Algunas, al notar su presencia, lo miraban con simpatía y le sonreían, haciéndole ruborizar.

Después entró en un local donde se vendía ropa interior femenina. Al mirar alrededor descubrió, para su desgracia, que era el único hombre allí. Mientras Temari permanecía encerrada en uno de los probadores, tuvo que tolerar que una jovencita le pidiera opinión sobre el color, textura y diseño de las bragas con las que pretendía reconquistar a su pareja. Así, su preocupación inicial de ser pillado por alguno de sus colegas haciendo las compras se transformó en la tribulación de verse considerado como el "amigo gay". Su psiquismo estuvo a punto de colapsar, era demasiado.

Pero se equivocaba, _nunca_ era demasiado con una mujer, al menos no hasta entrar con ella en una cosmética. Ahí sí que Shikamaru experimentó la verdadera tortura, entre ungüentos para la celulitis, cremas depilatorias y diversas lociones corporales. El momento cúlmine fue cuando Temari, a propósito, le llamó la atención desde la otra punta del local para que le alcance una caja de protectores diarios. El agente enrojeció hasta las raíces. Sin embargo, él era tan orgulloso como ella, así que con su mejor cara de impasibilidad tomó lo que le pedían y se lo entregó en mano, sin bajar ni una sola vez los ojos. Entonces lo pudo ver con claridad: ella lo estaba disfrutando, la muy condenada lo había planeado todo cuidadosamente, se estaba desquitando. Sus amigos solían llamarlo "estratega", pero ese día quien merecía tal apelativo era, sin dudas, la mujer.

Cuando el sol de la tarde comenzó a declinar, Temari decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Por la expresión contraída del rostro de su custodio, supo que había alcanzado la victoria. Al fin lo había doblegado, amansado, puesto en su lugar, viendo reducida su abúlica moral masculina a un deplorable estado de bochorno. Se lo merecía.

-o-

De regreso a la mansión, Shikamaru conducía y Temari leía tranquilamente en el asiento trasero una revista con los últimos movimientos financieros. Iban en silencio, como la mayoría de las veces, silencio que solo ella rompía cuando tenía que dar alguna orden. Sin embargo, esta vez fue él quien lo hizo, porque ahora que había logrado reponerse de semejante trance consumista y de tanto vapuleo, recordó lo que había visto en el café. Con mucha prudencia, trató de sondearla.

-Disculpe…

-¿Hmm?

-Esta tarde la vi –Notó por el retrovisor que ella había dejado de leer para mirarlo con extrañeza-…la vi con un grupo de personas… uno de ellos me resultó familiar –optó por mentir con la verdad.

-¿Familiar? –Temari se sorprendió. En realidad, ya nada tendría que asombrarle viniendo de él, pero nunca le había salido con algo como eso-. ¿Cuál de ellos?

-Creo haber visto antes al hombre de cabello negro y piel blanca –dijo él, no muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. De todas formas, si no lo averiguaba con ella, ¿con quién lo haría?

-Te refieres a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru… Ese nombre le sonaba, muy lejano, pero le sonaba.

-Entonces me he confundido –terminó por decir Shikamaru. Supuso que con eso cerraba la conversación pero, tal y como pensaba, ella no era ninguna tonta y no se conformaría con eso.

-¿De veras no lo conoces? –Esa repentina indagación le resultó sumamente intrigante, ¿desde cuándo su guardaespaldas tenía interés en los empresarios con los que trataba? Claro, podía explicarse por esto mismo, al fin y al cabo su obligación era cuidar de ella, pero aun así…- Orochimaru es uno de los líderes del grupo Akatsuki, jóvenes socios inversores que están en el mercado desde hace muy poco tiempo. Si tienes alguna sospecha con respecto a ellos…

-No, claro que no, ni siquiera los conozco de nombre. Disculpe, fue una confusión.

-Está bien. De todos modos te aclaro que apenas están iniciándose, si crees que hay algo turbio te equivocas. Incluso la inescrupulosidad corporativa es burocrática y requiere de años de experiencia, y ellos aún no los tienen –Temari se reclinó contra el asiento y volvió a su lectura, todavía extrañada-. Pero si noto algo fuera de lugar, te lo diré.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja. Era la primera vez que ella le demostraba un poco de confianza, sin sonar sarcástica o falsa. Por una condenada vez en la vida fue sincera con él, y abierta.

-No lo olvide –pidió.

Temari volvió a levantar la vista de su lectura y lo miró con el mismo asombro que él hacía unos instantes. Eso había sonado raro… _protector_. Se había generado un clima anómalo, uno en el que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo, por eso ella trató de volver a la normalidad.

-Claro –respondió con sequedad. Luego regresó a su revista-. Acelera o llegaremos tarde.

-o-

Después de cenar en la cocina con Chiyo, Temari se ocupó de recoger los utensilios y de lavarlos. Mientras lo hacía, la anciana le hizo una pregunta que la estaba rondando desde el mediodía.

-¿Por qué no quisiste almorzar hoy con nosotros, como siempre que Gaara y Matsuri no vienen?

Temari se turbó por unos breves instantes. Luego, le respondió sin mirarla y sin dejar de fregar.

-Porque tenía que tratar asuntos de la empresa, hubiese sido aburrido para ustedes.

-¿Estás segura de que no fue por otra razón… tal vez por Kiba?

-Claro que no, Nana, ¡qué tontería!

* * *

><p><em>Aaaah, ¡quién pudiera ser Temari para cobrarse algunas cosillas!<em>

_XD Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Hoy se viene bravo el asunto y creo que debería aclarar un poco la geografía del lugar, aunque no especifique nombres propios y esas cosas. Yo he visto muchas telenovelas y en la mayoría de ellas las mansiones donde viven los protagonistas están ubicadas en las afueras de la ciudad, alejadas. Espero que con este simple dato se entienda un poco la cuestión de las distancias. Seh, las telenovelas son mi referente así en la vida como en la ficción XDD_

_Ahora sí los dejo, espero que les agrade :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Salvándose<strong>

* * *

><p>Durante la semana siguiente al episodio de las compras la situación entre Temari y su custodio no varió demasiado. Tampoco hubo muchas oportunidades para <em>conversar<em> más allá de las que les brindaban sus traslados en automóvil, ya que la compañía transitaba por una época de compleja laboriosidad. Nuevas inversiones, nuevas negociaciones y nuevos vínculos contractuales debían ser tratados por ella y por su hermano Kankuro en forma insoslayable. Gaara se hallaba de viaje de negocios, por lo cual la mayor parte de la responsabilidad recaía sobre la gerencia.

Aun así tenían sus momentos para discutir. En esos instantes Shikamaru se mostraba tan parco e imperturbable como de costumbre, aunque por dentro lo gozaba. Temari, en cambio, se enojaba con ella misma porque le seguía el juego cuando debería ser la primera en ignorarlo. Sin embargo, a ninguno se le escapaba el _pequeño_ detalle de que, aun en esos términos, se entendían.

-Conduces demasiado rápido –lo regañó ella la tarde del jueves, cuando regresaban a la mansión-. Desacelera o nos estrellaremos.

-Usted lo había pedido –repuso él secamente.

-No lo pedí, dije que "tenía prisa" por llegar a casa.

-Por lo cual debo apresurarme.

-Por lo cual no debes distraerte con el tránsito.

-Por lo cual debo acelerar en determinados tramos.

-Por lo cual no-de-bes-to-mar-la-au-to-pis-ta-cen-tral –deletreó Temari, impacientándose.

-Maldita sea… -murmuró él, empezando a hartarse.

-¿_Decías_?

-Nada.

La joven lo taladró con la mirada. Después, resoplando, se limitó a contemplar el paisaje a través del cristal. No pudo evitar pensar que se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de intercambios. Cierto que todavía la ofuscaban, pero ya no la sacaban de quicio como antes, ni siquiera la incomodaban. Era como si ese fuera el código establecido para comunicarse.

Últimamente, cuando sus obligaciones le daban un respiro, se detenía a meditar en ello. No era que el sujeto le cayera mejor que antes, seguía generándole tanto recelo como al principio, solo que ahora no llegaba al enfado. Trataba de identificar el momento exacto en que ese cambio se había operado: ¿habrá sido durante ese sábado absurdo, o acaso durante esa semana de ajetreo constante? No podía determinarlo. La cuestión era que no hallaba otro modo de hablar con él, y en el fondo eso ya no le importaba.

Por su parte, Shikamaru también había advertido un punto de inflexión, para él era embarazoso ese halo de perturbadora intimidad que se había formado alrededor de ellos. Sí, intimidad, porque a pesar de que él mismo llevaba las discusiones al punto de la estupidez solo para provocarla, se daba perfecta cuenta de que terminaba enredado en su propio juego. Así, a pesar de que sus voces exteriorizaran fastidio y desacuerdo, se había creado una torpe pero innegable conexión entre ambos.

Y no era bueno que algo así sucediese, podía distraerlo de su trabajo. Como agente infiltrado estaba obligado a relacionarse con aquellos a quienes espiaba, o cuidaba, pero no podía permitirse crear lazos personales con ellos.

-o-

Al día siguiente Temari se tomaría la tarde libre, por lo cual Shikamaru tuvo una pausa en sus obligaciones y ocupó su tiempo deambulando por la casa. Circulaba por uno de los corredores de la planta alta hasta que le llamó la atención una de las estatuillas de porcelana que se podían ver esporádicamente y que tanto le llamaran la atención la primera vez que entró en la mansión. La silueta reposaba sobre una pequeña mesita. Era una figura humana de género indefinido: ciertos rasgos masculinos se entremezclaban con los correspondientes a los de una mujer. Su pose era meditabunda y su mirada parecía perdida en un punto lejano.

-Hermosa, ¿verdad? –observó Chiyo, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Eh? Oh… sí, solo que me desconcierta tanta indeterminación –repuso Shikamaru.

-Tienes buena intuición para apreciar el arte, Kiba.

-¿Uh?

Chiyo rió de buena gana ante la extrañada mirada del joven.

-No hace falta ser un experto, el arte sale del corazón y con el corazón se lo aprecia –explicó la anciana, sonriente-. Es una de las estatuillas que más me gustan, en ocasiones suelo detenerme aquí para contemplarla un rato. Es como si fuera un gran signo de pregunta. No podemos afirmar qué es ni determinar qué piensa, solo sabemos que existe y que está a la espera.

-¿A la espera de qué?

-No lo sé –repuso ella con simpleza-. ¿Qué esperas tú? ¿Qué espero yo? ¿Qué espera el hombre que está escuchando la radio en su casa o la mujer que cruzó la calle esta mañana? Cada uno de nosotros espera algo, o a alguien, tal vez con esos mismos ojos –dijo, señalando con la cabeza la figura-. Lo que está por venir es siempre un misterio.

-No me gustan los misterios.

La anciana volvió a reír.

-Eres demasiado racional, querido Kiba. Aun así supiste percibir la esencia de la estatuilla con tu corazón, Temari fue muy hábil al modelarla.

Shikamaru volvió los ojos hacia ella con irreprimible estupor.

-¿_Temari_?

-Sí, Temari, ¿no lo sabías? –Chiyo también lo miró con sorpresa-. Desde muy pequeña aprendió a trabajar la porcelana, incluso pensaba dedicarse a eso profesionalmente –El asombro del otro iba en aumento. A ella le dio gracia otra vez-. Así como lo oyes. ¿Acaso no viste todos los libros de arte que compra? ¡Le encanta! Todas las estatuillas que decoran esta casa han sido modeladas por ella, hace ya varios años –En este punto, la mujer entristeció-. Después de que su padre la obligara a estudiar Economía ya no tuvo tiempo para la porcelana. Fue frustrante, estábamos seguros de que se convertiría en la artista de la familia.

Shikamaru no cabía en sí del asombro. Ya el sábado anterior la anciana le había revelado que Temari no había elegido ser parte de la empresa, pero que tuviera este tipo de inquietudes era francamente insólito. Ahora iba a resultar que la mandona en el fondo era una mujer sensible.

-Temari siempre demostró gran destreza en lo que hace a los trabajos manuales –prosiguió Chiyo-, también se ha dedicado durante mucho tiempo a las plantas y al paisajismo.

-¿Paisajismo?

-Así es. Cada vez que iba a casa de alguna amiga se metía en el jardín para alterar la distribución de las plantas, sembrar o extirpar ligustros, plantar flores… Las madres me llamaban por teléfono para contarme lo maravilladas que quedaban después de ver los resultados. Temari pasaba más tiempo en el parque que con las niñas.

-Vaya –exclamó el agente, perplejo.

-¿Por qué te extraña tanto? –inquirió ella, observándolo con atención.

-Mmmmno, no es que me extrañe –intentó argumentar.

-Oh, vamos –insistió la anciana, suspicaz-, hay algo que te ha perturbado… ¿Tal vez el hecho de descubrir que esa mujer tan severa y arrolladora no es lo que parece?

El otro la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Chiyo, creo que no debo hablar de la señorita con usted.

Ella entendió a qué se refería.

-No seas tonto, sé perfectamente cuándo hablar y cuándo callar. Además, a mí no me asustará ningún concepto que viertas sobre ella.

-Pero no es correcto.

Chiyo lo escrutó con ojos entrecerrados, midiéndolo. Shikamaru creyó que le sacaban una radiografía completa. Finalmente, la anciana se sintió satisfecha al comprender frente a qué clase de hombre estaba parada. Desde que lo viera discutir con Temari la primera vez, un ápice de esperanza latió en el fondo de su corazón. Ellos podían ser jóvenes e inteligentes, pero ella poseía la experiencia. Esos dos todavía no tenían la menor idea de lo afortunados que eran.

-Muy bien, veo que eres un caballero, lo valoro y te lo agradezco –manifestó-. De todas formas, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Shikamaru no estaba muy seguro de cómo debería interpretar esa frase.

-Gracias –dijo por las dudas.

Cruzaron algunas palabras más sobre la estatuilla y otros asuntos domésticos, y luego Chiyo se retiró. El agente permaneció algunos instantes más, contemplando la figura mientras reflexionaba.

La historia de una persona, vista de cerca, siempre resulta ser interesante, incluso tratándose de alguien tan molesta como Temari. Una mujer sensible… Diablos, la próxima vez que se contacte con Chouji podría referirle con pelos y señales los detalles de la malograda vida de la hija de uno de los empresarios más inescrupulosos que haya existido, pero de la dichosa lista ni noticias.

-o-

-Bien, entonces puedo decirle al grupo Akatsuki que las negociaciones están abiertas.

-Así es, pero procura que se comuniquen con mis asistentes a partir del viernes de la próxima semana, todavía tenemos muchos asuntos que resolver durante los días que vienen.

Temari terminaba de organizar así su agenda laboral con Kabuto, sentada frente a él en un elegante café del centro de la ciudad. El gerente financiero la había invitado a tomar un refresco para pasar la tarde, ya que ella se la había reservado para descansar, pero como la joven era muy práctica (y muy obsesiva), decidió aprovechar el rato para finiquitar ciertos detalles. El otro no se sorprendió cuando vio que traía consigo su agenda, la conocía bien.

-No hay problema, no son personas que se dejen llevar por la ansiedad –dijo él.

-Me alegro que así sea, detesto a quienes solo saben presionar para lograr lo que quieren.

-Vivimos en un mundo que lleva un ritmo muy particular, querida, la presión es una constante.

-Desagradable.

-Bien, una _desagradable_ constante, lo admito, pero es inevitable. De todas formas no creo que te afecte mucho, siempre fuiste una mujer independiente.

-Y me ha costado bastante –repuso ella, terminándose la bebida-. Si hay alguien que lo sabe ese eres tú, Kabuto.

El joven sonrió levemente, aunque esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Temari no lo percibió, o no quiso percibirlo.

-Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti –dijo él dulcemente, posando una mano sobre la de ella.

La mujer se quedó pensativa, mirándola, sin hacer ningún intento para soltarse. La verdad era que lo necesitaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un galanteo, una simple caricia. Solía olvidar que era una mujer, mejor dicho _prefería_ olvidarlo, porque para ella era un signo de debilidad y no le servía en el mundo de los negocios. Ese gesto se lo recordó. Y lejos de pretender alejarse, hasta hubiese deseado prolongarlo.

-Kabuto…

-Lo sé, Temari, lo sé –dijo él, como si la comprendiera.

Temari suspiró con cansancio. Lo miró a los ojos y durante algunos instantes permanecieron así, intercambiando en silencio. Luego hizo gesto de marcharse.

-Debo irme –informó, retirando su mano y moviéndose para levantarse.

-Si lo hubieses querido las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes –murmuró él.

Ella lo miró con cierta extrañeza.

-¿Debemos hablar de eso _ahora_?

Kabuto volvió a sonreír.

-No es que necesite hablar de _eso_, tienes que entender que un hombre nunca se rinde, Temari.

La otra le restó importancia y procedió a levantarse y ponerse el abrigo. Luego tomó su cartera y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, ya que él no se marcharía aún.

-Si hay alguien que lo ha intentado, ése has sido tú. No puedes arrepentirte de nada.

-¿Y tú?

Temari pestañeó. Luego se irguió, mientras verificaba nerviosamente los broches de su chaqueta con una mano.

-Cuando tomo una decisión lo hago a conciencia, por eso no tengo de qué arrepentirme. Aun así nunca has dejado de formar parte de mi vida y tengo mucho que agradecerte, en cuanto a lo otro… lo otro es historia antigua. Quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo, Kabuto –dijo con amabilidad. Luego, antes de irse, forzó una leve sonrisa de despedida-. Nos vemos.

Sin esperar una respuesta, la joven dio media vuelta y salió del local. Afuera, en su automóvil, su custodio la estaba esperando para regresar a la casa.

-Adiós, Temari –musitó Kabuto, sombrío, observando su partida desde atrás de sus gafas.

-o-

Tuvo que tomar un camino alterno porque la calle por la que solían volver estaba cortada. A Shikamaru le extrañó, durante la ida esa senda había estado perfectamente habilitada. Temari, para variar, estaba ansiosa por regresar, por lo cual no le quedó más remedio que ir por esa solitaria ruta que casi nadie tomaba debido al aislamiento y las frecuentes curvas.

Iban en silencio, como de costumbre, solo que esta vez ella parecía ensimismada. De nuevo se preguntó qué clase de relación la uniría con aquel desagradable sujeto. Durante toda esa semana había estado indagando sobre él, tanto en la compañía como en los archivos del Departamento, pero no encontró nada, el tipo estaba limpio. También buscó información sobre el tal Orochimaru y el grupo Akatsuki, aunque no se topó con ningún dato que fuera sospechoso. Sin embargo, no podía desligarse de la sensación de haberlo visto antes, ese rostro tan particular le resultaba muy familiar. Tendría que seguir investigando.

Miró por el retrovisor y lo acometió una punzada en la boca del estómago. Un Toyota con vidrios polarizados que había divisado al salir de la ciudad apareció repentinamente detrás de ellos, demasiado cerca. ¿Qué pretendía? Cuando vio por el espejo exterior de la derecha que descendía el cristal del acompañante, extrajo su arma.

Una escopeta de alta gama asomó y los apuntó. Maldita sea…

-¡Abajo! –gritó sin tiempo, acelerando.

-¿Qué demo…? –Temari no pudo terminar de hablar. Una repentina maniobra evasiva y el ruido de un disparo le arrancaron un grito. De no ser por el cinturón se hubiese dado un buen golpe.

-¡Si no quiere que le perforen el cerebro entonces agáchese de una maldita vez! –vociferó él.

-¡¿Pero qué ocurre?

Shikamaru no respondió, tenía los ojos fijos en el espejo para vigilar los movimientos de sus perseguidores. Una serie de disparos prosiguió, que él evadió a duras penas zigzagueando sobre el pavimento. Los ruidos de la aceleración forzada empeoraban la situación, oía que la mujer emitía esporádicos quejidos por el susto, sin embargo no podía detenerse a ser considerado.

Sacó su brazo izquierdo para disparar al voleo, por si alcanzaba a infringirles algún daño, pero fue inútil. Además, tenía que seguir maniobrando para poder esquivarlos.

-Kiba, ¿qué diablos está pasando? –profirió con nerviosismo Temari, recostada sobre el asiento.

-Nos siguieron, ¿acaso no lo comprende, _señorita_?

-¡Deja de hablarme en ese tono, imbécil!

-¡Entonces no me distraiga!

-¡No podrás tú solo con ellos, si conduces no puedes disparar!

-Lo sé, ¡es problemático! –masculló él, sin perder su aplomo, barajando en su mente diferentes posibilidades-. Usted solo quédese donde está –ordenó, mientras eludía un nuevo disparo.

Con resolución, aprovechó una pausa para asomarse por la ventanilla y apuntar (parecía que el otro sujeto tenía que reponer las municiones). Mantuvo lo más firme posible el volante mientras se enfocaba en la rueda delantera del Toyota y disparó. La bala rozó apenas la carrocería. Shikamaru maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡Te dije que no podrías! –farfulló Temari.

Para ella era como estar en una pesadilla. No podía creerlo, jamás le había ocurrido algo igual. Su mente todavía no lograba acomodarse, no entendía que no se trataba de una maldita película policial, su corazón latía con un temor que nunca antes había experimentado. Era la primera vez que su vida corría peligro… ¡Su vida! ¡Nada menos! Tenía que intervenir de alguna manera, no quería morir y tampoco quería ser tratada como una estúpida damisela en apuros.

-¡Necesito que venga adelante! –vociferó su guardaespaldas de pronto.

-¡¿Qué? –La desestabilizó el hecho de que pudiese leer sus pensamientos y que se aprovechara.

Una nueva serie de disparos se iniciaba sobre ellos.

-¡Que venga adelante, maldición!

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso el muy desconsiderado no se percataba de que no podía moverse? Las balas zumbaban alrededor del auto y mantenían su cuerpo y sus sentidos paralizados del miedo.

-¡No sé si pueda moverme, vas muy rápido! –pretextó. Jamás admitiría que estaba aterrada.

Pero Shikamaru no era ningún tonto.

-¡Deme la mano! –ordenó, mientras extendía su brazo derecho hacia atrás.

Temari la vio como si se tratase de un bicho y se mordió los labios con irresolución contenida.

-No puedo –terminó por balbucear.

-¡Claro que puede! –dijo él despectivamente. Entonces se estiró y sujetó la primera parte de su cuerpo que encontró, una pierna, y tiró hacia adelante sin contemplaciones.

Temari chilló al verse jalada, quedando en una posición destartalada entre el asiento y el suelo.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, estúpido?

-¡Si quiere vivir tendrá que ayudarme! –le espetó Shikamaru, maniobrando bruscamente hacia la izquierda para eludir otra detonación. Sabía que ella estaría paralizada del miedo y no podía culparla, pero lamentablemente faltaba mucho para llegar, en esa área no había cobertura para llamar a la policía y necesitaba de su ayuda para poder deshacerse de los sujetos.

Temari, al verse compelida, ya no tuvo tantos reparos para moverse, más allá de la dificultad de conservar el equilibrio y soportar los golpes que los violentos movimientos del auto la obligaban a padecer. Maldiciendo, rezando, tratando de ahogar cuanto podía sus gemidos aterrados, poco a poco pudo llegar hasta el asiento del acompañante, junto a su custodio.

En ese preciso momento, el cristal posterior estalló en mil pedazos.

Ambos se encogieron instintivamente. Los trozos de vidrio volaron por el interior y Shikamaru ayudó con una mano para que Temari se cubriera la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamó, lamentando no haber podido esquivar el impacto.

Ella lo miró con cara de "es absurdo que me digas _semejante_ estupidez en _semejante_ situación".

-¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó, porque supuso que no la había obligado a moverse hasta allí solo para conversar.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad primero –No se dio cuenta de que la había tuteado. La joven, en cambio, sí, y no dejó de pensar en lo insólito que resultaba en el medio de toda aquella locura. Después de que se ajustó el cinturón, él continuó-. Bien, ahora lo único que debes hacer es sujetar con firmeza el volante mientras yo intento deshacerme de la compañía, ¿de acuerdo?

Temari lo miró con recelo, no muy segura de lo que su custodio pretendía.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?

-Mi trabajo –masculló él, tomándole una mano para posarla en el volante-. Sujétalo con fuerza, mantenlo lo más firme que puedas.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, conteniendo los nervios. Él lo notó, aunque confió. Estaba seguro de que lo haría bien.

-Lo harás bien –le aseguró con espontaneidad. A continuación se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿desde cuándo le decía lo que estaba pensando? Malditas situaciones límites.

Temari lo miró con asombro, pero no dijo nada. Estaba en una posición muy incómoda, medio torcida y agachada, aunque pudo sostener el volante sin mucha dificultad. Shikamaru mantenía un pie en el acelerador y, de alguna manera, se las arregló para asomarse por la ventanilla y apuntar.

Disparó una, dos, tres veces, hasta que pareció atinar. Del susto, Temari maniobró de forma abrupta y Shikamaru se golpeó la sien contra el borde de la ventana. Rápidamente se acomodó mejor sobre el asiento del conductor, gimiendo, tomando una vez más el volante.

No solo a una, le había atinado a las dos gomas delanteras. Un movimiento de desaceleración repentino sacó a los perseguidores del camino, dando vueltas sobre su propio eje a causa de la acción de la velocidad. Temari se giró para ser testigo de tan increíble maniobra.

De pronto, se escuchó el estallido de una nueva detonación.

-¡Cuidado! –alcanzó a vociferar Shikamaru, tratando de controlar el automóvil, pero fue en vano. Sin poderlo evitar, el Mercedes comenzó a girar del mismo modo que el Toyota antes, hasta que salió del camino y derrapó.

-o-

Cuando Temari recuperó el conocimiento, lo primero que vio fue a su custodio encima de ella. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la acometió de inmediato, haciéndola gemir.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó débilmente.

Shikamaru había logrado liberarla del cinturón que le salvó la vida y, sin responder aún, pasó sus brazos bajo su espalda y sus piernas para sacarla del vehículo. Ella se dejó hacer, aturdida, confusa, hasta que recordó todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasó, dónde están los tipos?

-Retrocedieron. Pero antes de irse nos dejaron un pequeño presente de despedida: una bala en una las ruedas traseras, por eso el auto se salió de control –explicó Shikamaru, depositándola con suavidad sobre el suelo-. Te golpeaste la cabeza y te desmayaste por unos breves instantes. ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Te sientes mareada, molesta…?

La joven se pasó la mano por la zona de la cabeza agredida y percibió la amenaza de una inminente hinchazón, aunque más allá de eso no había nada en particular que le doliese. Mejor dicho, le dolía el cuerpo entero.

-Estoy bien –terminó por decir-. ¿Pero quién demonios eran y qué querían?

Él no respondió. La contempló con gesto ceñudo, examinándola por sí mismo. Estaba en cuclillas a su lado, entonces Temari pudo advertir la sangre emanando de su sien.

-¡Kiba, estás herido! –exclamó, olvidándose de sus propias molestias. De pronto recordó-. Fue mi culpa, ¡fue en el momento en que me asusté y solté el volante! –dijo con cierta angustia.

-No es nada –repuso él con calma. Le desconcertó bastante ese súbito interés por su salud, así como su propio súbito interés por la salud de ella. No obstante, dadas las circunstancias, prefirió pensar en eso después-. No es una herida profunda, el cuero cabelludo sangra mucho haciéndolo parecer grave sin serlo en verdad. Yo les llamo "lesiones melodramáticas".

Temari intentó tranquilizarse con eso, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué querían? –insistió. En el fondo lo sabía, pero tenía la ilusión de que le dijeran otra cosa.

Shikamaru lo percibió.

-Lo investigaré –dijo. Había sido demasiado. Se sentía satisfecho de la valentía con la que había soportado toda esa inusitada travesía, no cualquiera lo hacía, demostraba que era una mujer fuerte y que no se dejaba vencer así como así. Por eso mismo, no la subestimaría con mentiras.

La joven guardó silencio unos instantes, procesando la evidencia. Sí, habían atentado contra su vida, habían querido asesinarla. ¿Pero quién podría estar detrás de eso, quién podría odiarla tanto? Era muy poderosa y millonaria, pero siempre se manejó dentro de un marco de legalidad. Aunque su padre… Diablos, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Gracias a su guardaespaldas se había salvado. Ese era su trabajo, ¿verdad? Ahí estaba, mirándola con preocupación y con entendimiento, aunque jamás le diría lo que ella quería escuchar. Nunca lo hizo desde que entrara a su servicio y tampoco lo haría ahora. En otro contexto lo hubiese regañado, en el presente solo podía estarle agradecida.

-Gracias –dijo simplemente.

El otro se admiró. Inquieto por ese inesperado acto de sinceridad, se pasó una mano por la nuca y miró para otro lado.

-Es mi trabajo –replicó con desgano. Después, para evadirse de la incomodidad, se puso de pie-. ¿Puedes caminar?

-¿Eh? Oh… sí, creo que puedo –dijo ella, apoyando las manos sobre la tierra para levantarse-. Claro que puedo... Sobreviví a una balacera, ¿crees que no podría _caminar_?

Con esa torpe manifestación de orgullo a Shikamaru ya no le quedaron dudas de que estaba bien. Reprimió una aliviada sonrisa.

-Solo lo digo porque las personas suelen angustiarse más _después_ de una experiencia traumática. La tensión es tanta que, cuando el momento pasa, el cuerpo suele sufrir las consecuencias.

-Mi cuerpo es fuerte y resistente, gracias –señaló ella, de pie a su lado. Sin embargo, para su total desazón, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-Bien, entonces acerquémonos a la ruta por si pasa algún auto que nos pueda ayudar, ya que aquí no hay cobertura para pedir auxilio –repuso él, tomando nota mental de ese detalle. No había tenido tiempo para meditarlo mejor, pero estaba casi seguro de que todo fue puntillosamente planeado para emboscarlos. Mejor dicho, para matarla. Parece ser que, además de la lista, tendría otros asuntos que resolver.

No avanzó más de dos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer no lo seguía. Se giró para verla con interrogación.

-Ya voy –dijo ella con sequedad, disimulando. Pero no había caso, por más que se esforzaba para moverlas sus malditas piernas no la obedecían. A ella, a Sabaku No Temari… ¡Era el colmo!

-No puedes, ¿verdad? –indagó él, acercándosele de nuevo.

-¡Claro que puedo!… Solo necesito… _tiempo_ –intentó ella absurdamente.

-Suele pasar –repuso Shikamaru con sencillez, suspirando, al tiempo que la alzaba en vilo.

-¡Oye! –se quejó ella al verse de nuevo entre sus brazos-. ¡Te digo que puedo caminar, bájame!

-Como quieras –dijo él sin problemas, bajándola.

Al apoyar los pies sobre el suelo, Temari vaciló. Fue un reflejo, no pudo evitarlo, y él lo notó en el momento exacto para sujetarla por la cintura con un brazo. Ella lo miró con cierto sonrojo y él la miró con cara de nada, demasiado acostumbrado a su testarudez. Después, sin pedir permiso (como era su costumbre), la alzó nuevamente.

Ahora ella lo encaró con disgusto y él la enfrentó con duplicada obstinación.

-¿Algún problema? –indagó él, con tono levemente amenazante. Estaba muy cansado como para seguir tolerándole los aires de superioridad.

Temari también estaba agotada y tuvo que reconocerlo. La cabeza le dolía como el demonio y no podía sostenerse sobre sus piernas, como tampoco podía mantener esa absurda puja por el poder. Dejarse cuidar era algo que nunca entraba en sus planes, pero en ese momento no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su debilidad y permitirle al sujeto encargarse de ella.

-Ninguno –musitó, ocultando muy bien sus emociones.

-Entonces vamos –terminó por decir él, encaminándose hacia la ruta con ella entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em>Wiiiii!<em>

_Oigo ciertos acordes... una conocida melodía... Whitney Houston quizás... JAJAJAJJAAJ Solo si vieron la peli entenderán XD_

_Gracias por leer n.n_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! No tengo mucho para decir con respecto al capi de hoy, está más centrado en la parte "policial" (no tengo derecho a utilizar este término, apenas si puedo con la parte romántica XD) pero sin privarnos del espacio para la pareja protagónica, obvio n.n_

_Espero que les guste :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Acercándose<strong>

* * *

><p>En cada sala y corredor de la mansión podía verse a varios hombres uniformados que iban y venían inspeccionando con detenimiento cada rincón, comunicándose por radio regularmente en la medida en que verificaban que todo estaba en orden. En el living, quien se había presentado como el inspector en jefe de la policía concluía su entrevista con Temari. Ella reposaba sobre un amplio sillón con una taza de té entre las manos, flanqueada por Chiyo y por su hermano.<p>

-Bien, con esto será suficiente por ahora. Tendré que pedirle que mañana por la mañana se presente en el Departamento para firmar las copias de su testimonio, al igual que su custodio –indicó el oficial.

-¿Es necesario? –replicó Kankuro.

-Me temo que sí.

-No te preocupes de más, Kankuro –intervino Temari-, ya me siento mejor y seguro que con el descanso terminaré por reponerme del todo. Mañana estaré ahí, inspector Hatake.

-No es necesario que te hagas la fuerte –susurró el otro en su oído.

-No es necesario que te hagas el hermano protector –retrucó ella en el mismo tono. Luego, al notar el ceño contraído del joven, se mordió el labio con arrepentimiento-. Lo siento, ya no sé ni lo que digo.

Kankuro suspiró.

-Por eso te lo decía.

-No, está bien, de verdad –aseguró Temari, dirigiéndose otra vez a Hatake-. Todo sea para acabar con esto lo más pronto posible… ¿Dónde está Kiba?

-No lo sé, no lo he visto desde hace rato –señaló Chiyo, buscándolo con la mirada.

-Lo envié a hablar con mis hombres a otro lugar. Usted sabe, cosas de rutina –explicó el agente, sonriendo nerviosamente. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Kankuro, sabía que Hatake Kakashi era uno de los elementos más importantes del Departamento de Inteligencia y el superior actual de Shikamaru. Ni bien arribó a la mansión, le hizo una seña para que suba a uno de los furgones que los habían traído, donde lo esperaban sus compañeros.

-¿Cuál es su teoría sobre lo ocurrido? –preguntó Kankuro, ansioso y preocupado-. Atentaron contra la vida de Temari, ¿verdad?

-Es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones –señaló el agente, mirándolo con seriedad-. Lo único que podemos aseverar es que la señorita era el blanco. Ahora, si querían asesinarla, provocar un accidente o simplemente asustarla eso ya constituye materia de investigación.

-Usted no estuvo ahí, así que créame –afirmó Temari, llevándose la taza de té a los labios-: esos sujetos querían matarme.

-Dios mío –se lamentó en un susurro Chiyo, sin poder contenerse.

-Tranquila, Nana.

-Bien, es mejor que me retire. Mis hombres dicen que la casa está en orden, les recomiendo que vayan a descansar. Sé que será difícil con semejante susto a cuestas, pero les aseguro que no ganarán nada pensando en lo que podría haber sucedido.

-Tiene razón. Gracias, inspector –manifestó Temari, dándole la mano. Por más que se esforzó no podía distinguir sus rasgos, el parche en el ojo y el cuello alto del sweater negro cubrían gran parte de su rostro, solo el cabello acerado era lo que podía verse de él. Parecía un sujeto muy extraño.

-Buenas noches a todos –saludó Kakashi. Luego se dio la vuelta, les hizo una seña a sus hombres y se dirigió a la salida de la mansión. Éstos, en cambio, permanecieron algunos minutos más para terminar con su labor.

-Me duele la cabeza –se lamentó Temari.

-Tómate la píldora que recomendó el médico, querida –le dijo Chiyo, alcanzándole el blíster con el medicamento-. Te ayudará a dormir tranquila.

-Gracias, Nana –repuso la joven, haciendo lo que le decían. No tenía energías para nada más, en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir y olvidar.

No solo la descolocaba el hecho de haber sobrevivido a una terrible balacera, sino también el entender de golpe que tenía enemigos de tal naturaleza. En el mundo empresarial abundaban los sujetos desleales, manipuladores y trepadores, incluso estafadores. Sin embargo, ella siempre había tenido buen olfato para detectarlos antes de que pudiesen hacerle algún daño y se deshacía de ellos con la misma desenvoltura con la que los trataba. No les tenía miedo. Pero esto… esto era absolutamente diferente. Alguien la odiaba a tal punto que estaba dispuesto a asesinarla, si es que solo se trataba de ella y no de algo más grande.

-Kankuro, contrata más personal de seguridad para la mansión y para la empresa, que no pase de mañana al mediodía –ordenó-. No quiero que ningún desconocido circule por el edificio sin ser debidamente identificado, tampoco quiero que andes sin tu custodio sea a donde sea que vayas, y asegúrate de que Gaara y Matsuri hagan lo mismo.

-¡Mira quién demanda seguridad ahora! –se burló Kankuro. Por un lado se alegraba de verla así de mandona tan pronto, significaba que esto no la había quebrado, pero por otro… -. Bien, déjalo en mis manos, ya mismo me ocuparé de eso, _jefa_.

-Idiota… ¿Y dónde demonios está Kiba? –volvió a preguntar ella, buscándolo con los ojos.

Los otros dos intercambiaron miradas. Si bien la anciana aún desconocía la verdadera identidad del guardaespaldas, algo se olía desde que lo viera interactuar con todos los oficiales que arribaron a la mansión para tomar cartas en el asunto. Sin embargo no podía estar segura de nada, y tampoco era lo que más le interesaba en ese momento. Confiaba plenamente en Kankuro y en su criterio para manejarse con su hermana.

-¿Acaso ya no puedes vivir sin él? –bromeó el hombre para evadir la pregunta. Supuso que el otro estaría ocupándose del caso con sus compañeros y no quería que Temari se enterara de los motivos por los cuales había un agente infiltrado trabajando con ella, al menos no todavía.

Ésta le propinó un rotundo codazo en las costillas. Kankuro gimió de dolor, doblándose sobre sí mismo.

-Tú te lo buscaste –señaló la joven. Chiyo la miró con reprobación.

-¡Era solo una broma! –gimió él, casi sin aire.

-Pues deja de bromear y llámalo, no quiero que el muy descuidado se vaya sin saludar –explicó ella, medio engañándolos y medio engañándose a sí misma. Lo cierto era que quería verlo para verificar que estuviese bien.

Por ningún motivo reconocería que su hermano había hecho lo correcto al contratarlo y que ella se había conducido injustamente con él, eso estaba fuera de discusión. Tampoco reconocería jamás que experimentaba cierto vacío al no tenerlo cerca, que la desconcertaba el hecho de que no estuviese allí y que no la hubiese acompañado durante el interrogatorio.

Había caminado por la ruta casi media hora cargándola en sus brazos, hasta que apareció un automóvil. Impactado por el relato que ellos le hicieron, creyéndoles porque había visto el Mercedes abandonado, el gentil conductor aceptó alcanzarlos hasta la mansión. Después de eso vino el susto de Chiyo al verlos llegar en esas condiciones, el llamado a la policía, al médico, a Kankuro, y todo el caos que acontece en este tipo de situaciones. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo había perdido de vista.

-Está bien, iré a buscarlo –cedió su hermano, algo más repuesto del golpe-. Creo que deberías darle el fin de semana libre, él también tiene que descansar, Temari.

-Tiene razón, querida.

-Entonces búscalo, así me darás la oportunidad de hacerlo –manifestó la aludida.

-Ya voy –masculló Kankuro, levantándose. No tenía alternativa, debía ir por él o la muy necia no se marcharía a dormir. Miró el reloj de la sala y notó que ya eran las diez de la noche. Maldijo por lo bajo. Todavía no había podido comunicarse con su hermano menor para contarle lo sucedido y tampoco podría hacerlo hasta cumplir con el pedido de Temari.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, la abrió y se asomó afuera. Los furgones de la policía y del Departamento todavía estaban ahí, pero ni señales del héroe de la jornada.

-o-

Mientras Kakashi terminaba de entrevistar a Temari, Shikamaru trabajaba con Chouji e Ino, acomodados en la parte trasera de un furgón. Estaban rodeados de un equipo de primera línea: computadoras, monitores de radares, armamento, lo básico para cualquier tipo de misión. Casi todos los vehículos de gran porte contaban con esta calidad de equipamiento, según las funciones para las que se los destinaba. En las actuales circunstancias, los agentes consultaron diversas bases de datos para realizar las pesquisas del caso.

-Aquí no hay nada –señaló Ino, cerrando el archivo que acababa de examinar.

-Aquí tampoco –indicó Chouji, trabajando en su propia notebook.

-Aquí menos –bufó Shikamaru, comenzando a hartarse de la infructuosidad de la búsqueda. Ni pistas del Toyota. Ninguna de las cámaras que monitoreaban el tráfico lo había registrado, ningún reporte en ninguna comisaría se refería a un automóvil averiado y sospechoso, absolutamente nada-. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, ¡qué problemático!

-Deja de quejarte, mejor agradece por seguir con vida –acotó Chouji. Desde que la misión había comenzado no se habían visto personalmente ni una sola vez, excepto a través de una pantalla cuando cada noche se conectaban para compartir las novedades de la investigación.

Eran amigos desde pequeños. Se habían conocido durante la época escolar y desde el principio habían establecido un lazo de confianza tan estrecho que, cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente, decidieron entrar juntos en la Academia Nacional de Policía. Uno era el cerebro, el otro la fuerza. Se complementaban a la perfección y gracias a eso se habían graduado con honores y sus nombres eran de los más populares entre los oficiales de su generación. Con semejantes habilidades obrando en conjunto hicieron carrera en poco tiempo y en la actualidad eran tenidos por dos de los mejores agentes del Departamento. Junto a Ino conformaban un trío difícil de superar.

-Eso, deja de quejarte. Además, tengo novedades para ti –anunció ella, mientras estiraba un brazo hasta su maleta. Extrajo una carpeta, específicamente un legajo, y se la tendió-. Te alegrará saber que he reunido información detallada sobre el tal Kabuto.

Shikamaru tomó la carpeta y la abrió sin pérdida de tiempo.

-¿De Orochimaru has encontrado algo?

-Por ahora nada que no tenga relación con su trayectoria profesional, lo siento.

-Por favor, insiste.

-Sabes que lo haré, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Nos dirás por fin por qué te inquieta tanto este sujeto? Me refiero a Kabuto –intervino Chouji-. Ni siquiera figuraba entre los nombres sospechosos que te envié por mail el primer día.

-Puede que al principio haya sido solo un presentimiento –explicó el interpelado mientras leía el documento-, pero después de lo de hoy tengo basamentos. Sería demasiada casualidad que justo el día en que Temari se toma la tarde libre la llama su gerente financiero para "beber un refresco" en la ciudad y más tarde, de camino a su casa, balean su automóvil.

-No veo el punto –comentó Ino.

-El punto es que cuando la llevé la calle principal estaba habilitada, en cambio al regresar estaba cortada sin ningún cartel que explique las causas. Ella siempre está tan apurada por llegar a la casa que la única alternativa era tomar la ruta menos frecuentada, la más difícil y la que no tiene cobertura para utilizar los móviles. Y esta también es otra _casualidad_ –concluyó Shikamaru.

-Entonces, según tú, todo fue cuidadosamente planeado. Eso lo puedo entender y hasta te daré la razón, pero aún no logro relacionarlo con Kabuto –dijo Chouji.

-Son demasiadas casualidades, Chouji –explicó Ino, sopesando lo expuesto por su compañero-. Recuerda que para Shikamaru la presencia de más de una casualidad significa _patrón_.

-Así es –murmuró el aludido, pasando otra hoja-, y yo lo descubriré.

-No lo dudo. Y a propósito, ¿por qué hueles de esa manera? –preguntó la joven, acercándose para olisquearlo-. Es… sí, hueles a flores.

-¿De qué hablas? –repuso Shikamaru, mirándola con extrañamiento.

-Soy una experta en aromas florales, ¡déjame adivinar! –Ino lo olfateó descaradamente, sin preocuparse por el sobresalto del sujeto-. Hueles a… ¿a clavel?… ¿o a lirio? –Ino lo meditó un instante más-. No, diría que es una mezcla de ambos. ¡Cuánta sofisticación!

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Y por qué yo olería a _flores_?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

El joven guardó silencio durante algunos instantes, tratando de comprender. Hasta que recordó.

-Oh, ya veo. El aroma no es mío, es el perfume de Temari.

Ino lo miró con asombro elocuente. Trató de reprimir, sin mucho éxito, una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué su perfume está impregnado en tu ropa?

En este punto, tanto ella como Chouji esperaron su respuesta con morbosa expectación.

-Tuve que cargarla durante un tramo del camino porque le temblaban las piernas –respondió él con naturalidad.

-¡La llevaste entre tus brazos! ¡Lo mismo que un príncipe encantador! –chilló Ino, entrelazando las manos con gesto romántico. Chouji se mostró orgulloso y satisfecho.

-No digas tonterías –farfulló Shikamaru-. ¡Y dejen de comportase como dos idiotas!

-Oh, ¡vamos! –intervino su amigo, habituado a tratar con su apatía-, ¡es tu gran oportunidad! Estás obligado a custodiar durante todo el día a una hermosa y rica heredera, ¡es la mejor misión que jamás te haya tocado! ¡Ni se te ocurra desperdiciar semejante chance! Además, las apuest… -un repentino codazo de Ino lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-¿Qué has dicho? _¿Apuestas?_ –Shikamaru no lo podía creer-. ¿Formo parte de un departamento de policía serio o se trata de un maldito antro de buenos para nada? ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen mientras yo estoy trabajando?

-Deja de decir bromas pesadas, Shikamaru.

El agente miró a su compañera con amenaza, mientras ésta se reía a carcajadas con Chouji.

-Pues para que sepas trabajo y _mucho_ –remarcó él-. No tienes idea de lo que es tratar con una mujer tan despótica como ésa. ¡Y acabo de sobrevivir a una balacera, maldición!

-Hablando de ella –apuntó Ino para cambiar parcialmente de tema, enjugándose una lágrima-, hay algo que descubrí sobre Kabuto que puede interesarte –Estiró el brazo y volvió varias páginas del expediente hasta dar con una foto. Se la señaló a Shikamaru, quien se quedó de piedra al contemplar la imagen-. Así es, Temari y Kabuto fueron novios… Hum, terminaron hace cinco años y… mmm… bueno, parece que hasta iban a casarse.

El agente se esforzó para digerir la novedad con rapidez.

-No entiendo por qué me miras con esa cara ni por qué me lo dices con tanto recato.

-No lo sé… ¿porque intuyo que te caerá mal la noticia?

-Deja de decir estupideces, ¡no sé de dónde sacan que puedo estar interesado en una mujer así! –masculló él con disgusto.

Luego volvió a fijarse en la fotografía. Ambos estaban abrazados, mostrándole a la cámara los anillos de compromiso que tenían en sus dedos. ¿Por qué habría de alterarle descubrir una cosa así? Aunque nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, ¿en qué podría modificarlo?

"Bien, analicemos el problema –reflexionó-. La mujer más mandona del mundo se desenvuelve con seguridad e integridad a pesar de haber atravesado por una infancia minada de ausencias, es una persona sensible que aprecia el arte y que sabe sobrellevar sin vanos resentimientos la frustración de una elección fallida. También es inteligente, se cultiva leyendo y sabe apreciar la naturaleza, además de ser capaz de enamorarse. Y, claro, es bonita, quién podría negarlo. Ahora, ¿por qué todas esas cosas tendrían que ser suficientes para admirarme o, siquiera, conmoverme? Hay muchas mujeres así, demasiadas, ¡el mundo está _lleno a rebosar_!

"Por otro lado, mis _afectuosos_ camaradas ignoran completamente lo autoritaria, antipática, soberbia y desagradable que puede llegar a ser, ¿iba a enamorarme de ella solo porque es fuerte, independiente y esforzada? Admito que puedo manejarme con aquellos defectos, ninguno de los dos ha salido herido, solo un poco humillados en ciertas ocasiones, aunque eso no significa nada… ¡¿_Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando_!"

-Te quedaste pensando –dijo Chouji con acierto, cortando el hilo de su razonamiento.

-Lo siento –se apresuró a decir Shikamaru, algo aturdido. Se palmeó mentalmente para aclarar sus ideas y volver a concentrarse en sus deberes-. Tiene que haber una conexión, estoy seguro.

-Es verdad, ya van tres casualidades –acotó Ino.

-Kabuto y Temari… más empresa… más muerte del Kazekage… más lista desaparecida… más atentado… -Shikamaru escribía sobre un papel mientras hablaba-, más todas las derivaciones de cada término. La cuenta es muy extensa, pero estoy seguro de que existe algún tipo de conexión.

-Y ya pensaste al menos en una docena de posibilidades –afirmó Chouji. Lo conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabía que analizaba por medio de cifras.

-No, por ahora solo diez –anunció Shikamaru como si nada. Los otros dos se miraron entre sí con complicidad-. Hay dos grandes posibilidades: el contexto laboral y el contexto personal. Si es uno u otro por separado no será tan complicado, pero si están mezclados…

-Después de lo ocurrido Kakashi querrá una respuesta más concreta, Shikamaru.

-A propósito, ¿por qué vino él en persona? ¿No tiene asuntos más importantes que atender?

-Sabes que desde lo de Asuma se hace cargo de todo –respondió Chouji-. Delega poco y nada, quiere ocuparse de cada caso y estar al corriente de cada novedad.

-Entiendo.

Sarutobi Asuma había sido uno de los mejores agentes del Departamento de Inteligencia, y el primer superior de Shikamaru y sus compañeros cuando se graduaron. Desde que los tomara bajo su mando para ellos se convirtió en mucho más que un líder: fue su formador, un guía y un amigo. Su deceso fue un duro golpe del que los jóvenes no se reponían aún, ya que su muerte aconteció en circunstancias terriblemente macabras y su asesino seguía libre e impune.

Kakashi, amigo de Asuma, se hizo cargo del equipo y, adrede, los puso al frente de esta misión. Habían invertido demasiado tiempo en la búsqueda del criminal, búsqueda que decantó en el vacío. Para salvaguardarlos de la frustración y de la amargura les presentó el caso de los Sabaku, con la promesa de que, una vez que lo resolvieran, retomarían su pesquisa mucho más fortalecidos.

En ese preciso momento, el hombre en cuestión descorrió la portezuela para subir al furgón. Los tres agentes le dirigieron el saludo formal que se debía a un superior, gesto que Kakashi correspondió de inmediato con el pedido de que se relajen.

-¿Y bien, Shikamaru? –preguntó una vez que se sentó con ellos.

-Tengo un sospechoso, dos líneas de investigación y algunas derivaciones.

-¿Novedades de la lista?

-Ninguna, pero creo que todo está relacionado. En la medida en que resuelva un asunto tendré solucionado el otro.

-Eso espero, esta familia parece buena gente –opinó Kakashi-. Confío en que cumplirás con éxito la misión, ahora te recomendaría que vuelvas con ella, ha estado preguntando por ti.

Ino y Chouji carraspearon significativamente. Shikamaru los fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Es necesario que siga ocultando mi identidad? –consultó.

-Pues por ahora sí, es una ventaja dentro de la empresa. Habla con Kankuro, dile que necesitas vía libre para circular. Ahora que vio que la vida de su hermana realmente corre peligro, de seguro estará mucho más dispuesto a cooperar.

-Entiendo.

-De todas formas consúltalo con él, tal vez encuentren el modo de comunicárselo a la señorita sin que se vea entorpecida la misión. Es una mujer muy hermosa –declaró abiertamente Kakashi sonriendo con picardía, al menos eso les pareció a los demás aunque no se le viera la cara-. Creo que subiré mi apuesta, tendré que hablar con Kotetsu.

Shikamaru se indignó. Sus compañeros, en cambio, rieron con ganas.

-¿Usted también, maldición? ¿Y qué papel juega Kotetsu en todo esto? –Fue una pregunta retórica, de inmediato Shikamaru dedujo que fue él (e Izumo también, seguro) el que había tenido la idea para esa estupidez.

-Lo siento, ¡lo siento! Es que de verdad hacen una bonita pareja, ¡ya quisiera una misión así!

El agente más joven resopló con irritación. Se preguntó qué clase de rumores habrían esparcido aquellos dos metiches… mejor dicho, aquellas _dos viejas lenguaraces y entrometidas_. Todo el condenado Departamento parecía estar divirtiéndose a costa suya.

-Mejor me largo –farfulló, mientras descorría la portezuela para salir. Afuera era de noche y tuvo que mirar su reloj para ubicarse. Eran más de las diez.

-Oye, Shikamaru –lo llamó Kakashi, quien ahora lo miraba con seriedad-. Buen trabajo.

El agente saludó con desgano y cerró la portezuela. Se quedó ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos hasta que momentos después el vehículo partió, lo mismo que el resto del personal.

-o-

Shikamaru dirigió sus pasos hacia la casa, en cuya puerta distinguió a Kankuro de pie y cruzado de brazos. Parecía que lo esperaba.

-Kankuro –saludó.

-Mi hermana quiere verte, Nara –repuso él-. No se irá a la cama hasta que se haya despedido de ti, sabes cómo es.

-Sí, lo sé, es una mujer problemática.

-No te expreses en esos términos de ella, ¿quieres? Al menos no delante de mí –pidió Kankuro, franqueándole la entrada para dejarlo ingresar. Después caminó junto a él hasta la sala-. Con todo y ese carácter que tiene es mi única hermana y la quiero. Para Gaara y para mí, en ocasiones, ha sido como nuestra propia madre. Gracias por no permitir que muera.

Shikamaru solo sonrió.

-Debo discutir contigo sobre algunos detalles, pero ahora no, ya es muy tarde. ¿Estarás aquí mañana por la mañana?

-No, estaré en la empresa, ven a la hora que quieras. ¿La investigación avanza? ¿Quiénes eran los tipos de hoy?

-Mañana, Kankuro, mañana te contaré lo que sepa.

En ese momento entraron en la sala. Temari estaba sola de pie con los brazos cruzados junto a uno de los ventanales, mirando hacia afuera. Cuando los oyó llegar se giró y se dirigió hasta ellos.

-Los dejo, me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansado –anunció Kankuro-. Y por favor, Kiba, has que se vaya a dormir cuando terminen con sus asuntos.

A ninguno de los dos le gustó cómo sonó eso de "sus asuntos".

-Buenas noches –saludó Shikamaru.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, se hizo un incómodo silencio.

Temari se sintió extraña, había esperado todo ese tiempo para decirle algo que ya no recordaba. ¿Sería por el golpe en la cabeza, por la tensión, por el agotamiento? Su mente se había convertido en una desesperante página en blanco.

Por su parte, Shikamaru la contemplaba con atención, intentó leer dentro de ella. Se veía un poco fatigada, aunque entera. Era la primera vez que se topaba con una víctima con tanto espíritu como para soportar tremenda aventura sin doblegarse.

-Me alegra verte bien –se atrevió a decir, y no agregaría nada más al respecto. La conocía y sabía muy bien que no debía ceder ni un milímetro si no era estrictamente necesario.

-¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, gracias. Solo tengo algunas contusiones y la herida en la sien es tan pequeña que ni siquiera debieron suturar. ¿Tu cabeza?

-Tomé una píldora y duele menos.

-Estupendo.

-Sí, estupendo.

Silencio otra vez. Con un coro de grillos cantando alrededor la escena hubiese sido perfecta.

-Me mandaste a buscar –se obligó a decir él. Estaba comenzando a sentirse como un estúpido.

-Sí, es verdad, lo olvidaba –repuso ella, tan desacomodada como su custodio. No entendía qué le pasaba. Hubiera deseado violentarse como antes, hubiera deseado espetarle algo solo para volver a la normalidad, pero no se le ocurría nada. Optó por la formalidad-. Quería agradecerte de nuevo por lo que has hecho por mí, salvaste mi vida.

-Hice mi trabajo.

-Sí, pero tu _trabajo_ consiste en _salvar mi vida_ cuando la ocasión lo requiera, y esta lo fue –remarcó. Bien: articulaba palabras coherentes y hasta alcanzó cierto nivel de sarcasmo. Se felicitó a sí misma-. En verdad te lo agradezco. Puedes tomarte el fin de semana.

"Qué considerada."

-Gracias.

Le pareció detectar cierta ironía en su voz perezosa.

-Es lo que corresponde.

-Claro.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Necesitas algo en particular?

-No.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma tan insolente entonces?

"Y vamos de nuevo…"

-Yo no la miro, señorita.

-¡Si antes me estabas tuteando no tienes por qué cambiar al usted! ¡Odio que la gente haga eso!

-Por qué no me extraña.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Te veré el lunes.

Shikamaru se inclinó brevemente a modo de saludo, dio media vuelta y se fue. Temari se quedó plantada en el medio de la sala con la boca abierta. ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? Sin poder contenerse echó a andar detrás de él.

-¡Kiba! –lo llamó.

A mitad del trayecto el agente se frenó desganadamente. Rodó los ojos con fastidio y se giró con lentitud para encararla. Apenas si había logrado zafarse de aquella escena torpe e innecesaria, ¿qué demonios querría ahora esa mujer?

-¿Sí? –repuso con educación.

Temari se frenó delante de él.

-Olvidé decirte que… que… -¿Qué, qué mierda tenía que decirle? "Piensa, Temari, ¡piensa! No puedes andar corriendo detrás de tu custodio sin un motivo, no eres una jovencita tonta, eres una Sabaku, ¡recuérdalo!"-, que… que el sábado próximo es mi cumpleaños –informó en una exhalación. "¡Bien, sabía que podías!"

Shikamaru la miró extrañado.

-¿Y?

-Y… que estoy organizando una pequeña recepción, así que te aviso con anticipación que el fin de semana que viene te necesitaré aquí.

"Claro, no es que fuera a invitarte, solo eres su lacayo, Shikamaru". Más material para sus amigos apostadores.

-Por supuesto, _gracias_ por el aviso.

-El lunes ponte a disposición de Chiyo por cualquier cosa que se ofrezca hasta el día del evento.

-Entendido.

-Fíjate si tienes algún conocido que pueda asistirte, avísame y lo contrataremos. Debe ser de absoluta confianza.

-Bien.

-Y necesito que consigas un traje adecuado, así que si no tienes uno házmelo saber de antemano para que pueda ir a comprártelo.

¿Acaso también quería hacer las compras de él, no le bastaba con la de todos los demás?

-Correcto –"mandona", completó para sus adentros.

Temari se preguntó por qué tenía que mostrarse siempre tan indiferente.

-A mí no me engañas, Kiba –dijo de repente.

El otro se sobresaltó. Sabía que no era ninguna tonta, pero que lo haya descubierto todo en tan poco tiempo… Un momento, ¿a qué se refería exactamente?

-No entiendo de qué hablas.

-Muy bien, entonces te lo explicaré: sé perfectamente que no te agrado y que te parezco una mujer molesta y dominante, no tienes por qué seguir disimulándolo con ese gesto de indolencia que te traes. Pero también sé que disfrutas mucho de estos intercambios verbales tan _amenos_. Atrévete a negarlo.

El otro la midió con ojos entrecerrados. Una digna oponente.

-Tú lo disfrutas tanto como yo –replicó.

Temari le sonrió con suficiencia. Al fin las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, al fin eran honestos, y todo gracias a una balacera. Ahora comprendía hasta dónde podían afectar las situaciones límites.

-Lo admito, pero al final ganaré, Kiba, porque _yo_ soy tu jefa y tendrás que hacer lo que _yo_ te diga, te guste o no.

-¿Al final? –Shikamaru también sonrió, aunque con un dejo de misterio-. Al final lo veremos.

-Sí, lo veremos –ratificó ella. Luego, sin agregar una sola palabra más, dio media vuelta y se fue.

El agente permaneció en su sitio observándola mientras se iba. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

* * *

><p><em>O.O Yo creo que esto está decantando, un poco más y... -.o<em>

_Jejeje gracias por leer n.n Saludos para Marge, muchas gracias por tus amorosos reviews! Me alegra que la historia te guste y sí, por momentos parece la peli, aunque intento que todo sea en otras circunstancias. Gracias de nuevo :D_

_Nos vemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Creo que tardé un poquito en actualizar esta vez, perdón. El capi de hoy me quedó más extenso que otras veces y aún así no pude abarcar todo lo que será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Temari. Mi intención fue ponerlo todo en un único capi, pero no me salió T.T_

_Espero que esta primera parte haya quedado linda y que les guste :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Resintiéndose<strong>

* * *

><p>Para el viernes de la semana siguiente, un día antes del cumpleaños de Temari, Shikamaru había revisado el edificio de la compañía de arriba a abajo, amparado en la validez de la credencial que Kankuro le había extendido. Ni bien el agente lo puso al tanto de las novedades del caso, el joven lo autorizó sin reparos a transitar libremente por las oficinas, algo que tuvo mucho cuidado de no revelarle a su hermana. En este sentido ambos pactaron silencio absoluto, ninguno de los dos quería vérselas con una Temari iracunda por hacer cosas a sus espaldas. El agente, además, se manejó con escrupulosa discreción.<p>

El único despacho que para entonces le quedaba por requisar era el de Kabuto. No fue planeado, sucedía que el tipo no hacía pausas ni siquiera para almorzar, y cuando al final de la jornada se retiraba él tenía que hacer lo mismo y custodiar a Temari de regreso a su casa. Fue un problema. Ahora el sujeto se había ausentado y por fin tuvo el recinto a su disposición. Luego del almuerzo fue hasta su piso, deslizó la credencial por la cerradura electrónica de la puerta y entró.

Durante un buen rato se dedicó a esculcar entre los anaqueles y los cajones del escritorio, sin hallar ningún documento comprometedor ni nada similar a la lista que buscaba. Después encendió la computadora e indagó entre los archivos, asombrándose de que no utilizara clave de acceso. Lo segundo que llamó su atención fue el archivo correspondiente al grupo Akatsuki. De inmediato entró en él, seguro de que contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo para realizar esa labor. Cuán equivocado estaba. Llevaba apenas veinte minutos indagando en ese archivo, cuando la puerta se abrió de súbito. Era ella.

Temari sabía que Kabuto había tenido que partir en un viaje relámpago a la ciudad donde se asentaba el grupo Yotsuba, por lo cual procuró distribuir su tiempo para ocuparse de los asuntos que él no podría atender. Llevaba personalmente un pilón de carpetas con temas finiquitados para dejarlas en su despacho, pues el encierro en el suyo la estaba entumeciendo y decidió aprovechar la ocasión para despejarse. Al abrir la puerta y ver a su custodio sentado en el escritorio, se detuvo en seco.

Durante algunos segundos ninguno de los dos pudo hablar, sumidos en el estupor. Sin embargo, ella supo rehacerse rápidamente para encararlo con el ceño fruncido. A fin de cuentas, él era el desubicado.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –lo increpó. Su voz sonó un tono más alto de lo habitual. Cerró la puerta, se dirigió hasta el escritorio taconeando con autoridad y depositó las carpetas violentamente, mirándolo como diciéndole "más vale que tengas una buena excusa".

Shikamaru no se amilanó. Ciertamente se abochornó y hasta se maldijo por haber sido pillado en esas circunstancias, pero aun así no se amedrentó. Si bien con Kankuro habían decidido tenerla al margen de todo por un tiempo más, resultaba evidente que a esas alturas una mentira empeoraría las cosas, por lo cual decidió enfrentarla con la verdad, o al menos con parte de ella. De todos modos, sabiendo de su pasado con Kabuto, podía jurar que no se lo creería.

-Estaba investigando –dijo como si nada, volviendo la vista a la pantalla y sus manos al teclado. Nunca le había costado tanto mostrarse indiferente.

Temari se crispó. Exhaló un indignado jadeo y lo miró con el ceño aún más fruncido que antes. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando?

-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y dime ya mismo qué diablos haces aquí! ¿Y cómo entraste? ¡Podría despedirte en este instante por semejante intrusión!

-En realidad puedes despedirme cuando quieras.

La mujer puso los brazos en jarra, al borde del colapso.

-¡Pues estás despedido! –le espetó.

-Lo siento, para ser exactos fue Kankuro quien me contrató, no tú, así que sólo él puede hacerlo.

Ella no podía irritarse más con semejante comentario.

-¡Levántate de esa silla! ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte de este modo en una oficina que no te corresponde? ¡Explícate de una buena vez o llamaré a la policía! –vociferó. Temari no podía creer que se hallara en tal situación, encima el sujeto ni siquiera se inmutaba (como siempre).

¿Tanto se había equivocado con él? Esa semana había transcurrido como la seda, sin sobresaltos ni discusiones más allá de los cotidianos, hasta llegó a pensar que no era tan desinteresado como aparentaba, que cuando se esforzaba incluso podía resultar agradable. Pero esto…

-Dije que estoy investigando –replicó él, cortando el fluir de sus pensamientos. Shikamaru sabía que estaba en un problema, por lo que mantenerse calmo era fundamental. Era una pena arruinar una semana tan pacífica, las agresiones habían disminuido notablemente, no obstante tenía una misión que cumplir. Debía proteger a esa mujer y lo haría, incluso a pesar de ella misma. Dejó el ordenador y viró para encararla-. Temari, para ser honesto… estuve revisando toda la empresa… por lo que ocurrió en la ruta.

Ella lo observó boquiabierta. Luego sus facciones oscilaron entre el estupor y la incredulidad, tal declaración la superaba. ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiese hecho semejante cosa a sus espaldas, sin pedirle permiso ni enterarse? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Quién eres, Kiba? –preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

Él se sobresaltó. Tanta suspicacia estuvo a punto de derrumbar la impasible postura que lo caracterizaba. Se evadió por donde pudo.

-Soy tu guardaespaldas, ¿recuerdas? –respondió, elevando también el tono de voz. Sostuvo su mirada con seriedad, sin claudicar. De esto no saldría ileso, podía asegurarlo, sin embargo ella _tenía_ que entender-. Estoy preparado para llevar una investigación por mi cuenta… No, estoy en la _obligación_ de hacerlo, ¡lo de la balacera no fue una estupidez, Temari!

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Kabuto? ¡Y deberías haberme informado! ¿Te das cuenta que estás esculcando un despacho sin autorización? ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo ahora?

-Yo lo autoricé –Kankuro entró en la oficina. Shikamaru le había dicho que estaría allí por la tarde y no pudo contener la ansiedad de saber cómo proseguía su requisa por la empresa. Las palabras de su hermana habían traspasado la puerta cuando él llegaba, por lo cual decidió intervenir-. Kiba me habló de sus temores y decidí ayudarlo. Lo autoricé a circular por la empresa libremente, le di una credencial universal –explicó, acercándose a ella.

Shikamaru en parte se sintió aliviado, al menos no tendría que lidiar solo con Temari. Por otro lado, miró significativamente al hombre dándole a entender que midiese sus palabras.

-¿Tú lo permitiste _a mis espaldas_? –Temari se sintió agraviada, minada en su autoridad. Odiaba que le hicieran ese tipo de jugarretas, y del asombro saltó al enojo. Habían pasado por encima de ella… ¿Qué se traían esos dos entre manos, y desde cuándo? ¿Qué más escondían?-. Más te vale decírmelo todo, Kankuro, ¡ahora mismo! Y por tu propio bien, ¡más te vale que me lo crea!

Esta vez fue él quien observó a Shikamaru. Ella lo notó y miró a uno y a otro escrutadoramente, extrañada y desorientada. No le gustaba nada ese intercambio, a decir verdad cada vez le gustaba menos lo que sucedía.

-Estoy esperando, maldita sea –profirió, intentando reprimir el estallido de su ira para cuando le hayan dado una explicación satisfactoria.

Kankuro suspiró. No tenía más remedio, tendría que ser franco con su hermana. Sabía que no lo aceptaría, que se enfadaría todavía más, pero no había otra salida. Tragó saliva con dificultad antes de hablar.

-Pues… por la investigación de la policía y la declaración de Kiba… hay fuertes razones para sospechar que Kabuto estuvo involucrado en el atentado.

Temari se quedó de piedra. Dirigió sus ojos a su custodio, luego volvió a mirar a su hermano. Era simplemente absurdo.

-¿Kabuto? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Esta vez fue Shikamaru quien contestó.

-Temari, es demasiada casualidad que justo el día que te tomas una tarde libre él te invite a salir, que la calle de siempre esté cortada al regresar, que la ruta por la que volvimos no tenga señal…

-Creo que tienes cerebro sólo cuando te conviene –le lanzó ella.

-Al menos sé cuánto es uno más uno –retrucó él, molesto.

-¡Pues deberías volver al colegio! ¡Y cómo tienes el descaro de acusar a una persona que ni siquiera conoces!

El agente se puso de pie impulsivamente, encarándola con furibundo talante.

-Tranquilos, chicos, tranquilos los dos –pidió Kankuro para apaciguar los ánimos. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, su hermana estaba a punto de estallar y el agente estaba a punto de delatarse-. Temari, escucha. Todo fue muy sospecho, demasiado. Yo no estuve allí y me bastó con oír la historia para ver una relación entre…

-Oooh, ya sé adónde vas –lo interrumpió ella con sarcasmo. Realmente era irritante-. Me niego, ¿escucharon?, ¡me niego a ver algo más que una casualidad! Kabuto es incapaz de hacerme daño, ¡lo conozco desde hace años! Me extraña de ti, Kankuro, que también lo conoces.

-Hermana, yo…

-Óiganme bien: sea lo que sea que están tramando, quiero que desistan _ya_ mismo. Y una cosa más: salgan de esta oficina _ahora_.

-Temari… -intentó Shikamaru.

-Tú ni te atrevas –siseó ella, taladrándolo con la mirada-. Si no te despido en este instante es porque soy racional, pero no permitiré que sigas subestimando mi autoridad ni que pongas en tela de juicio el nombre de un amigo de toda la vida. Dame tu credencial.

Temari extendió la mano abierta. Shikamaru intercambió con Kankuro en silencio, ambos se habían metido en un buen lío. Demoró algunos instantes, pero finalmente se la entregó.

-Después hablaré contigo en privado, Kankuro –dijo ella, esta vez con un tono más bajo. Para su hermano era el peor de los presagios-. Largo.

Ambos hubiesen querido agregar algo más, algo que le hiciera entrar en razón. Sin embargo, la joven estaba cerrada. Kankuro podía entender a la perfección lo que Shikamaru sólo alcanzaba a intuir: habían herido sus sentimientos. No se trataba de la intrusión o de obrar a sus espaldas, se trataba de la duda que habían arrojado sobre el hombre en el que ella más confiaba.

El agente maldijo para sus adentros mientras apagaba la computadora. Qué mujer tan testaruda, cómo no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. ¿Tan importante era aquel tipo para ella, acaso sólo él podía darse cuenta de su falsedad, de su frialdad? ¡Maldición con las mujeres y sus fantasías idealizadoras! Se sintió decepcionado. Y por alguna misteriosa razón, también se sintió herido.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta en silencio. Antes de atravesarla, Kankuro se volvió una vez más a su hermana para hablarle con la mayor franqueza de la que fue capaz.

-Sabes que nos interesas, ¿verdad? Únicamente queremos tu bienestar.

Ella apartó la vista sin responder. Kankuro suspiró de nuevo. Salió detrás del agente y cerró la puerta, dejando a Temari sumida en una profunda inquietud.

-o-

El sábado llegó. La situación se había vuelto tensa, Temari casi ni le dirigió la palabra a lo largo de las veinticuatro horas posteriores a ser descubierto in fraganti. Lo peor para Shikamaru fue que de sentirse molesto y ofendido, pasó a sentirse en falta. Lo que había hecho era por su bien, para cuidarla, ¿por qué demonios tendría que sentirse él en falta?

Al fin y al cabo ella era más tonta de lo que suponía. ¿Acaso no podía ver más allá de sus propias narices? Pues bien, ¡que piense lo que quiera! A él lo tenía sin cuidado lo que le sucediera, su misión era encontrar la condenada lista, llevarla ante sus superiores para iniciar una causa en contra de aquellos criminales y retomar luego la investigación del asesinato de Asuma. No se permitiría perder un solo segundo más pensando en esa mujer terca e irritante.

Pero lo hacía, más a menudo de lo que hubiese querido. En ese mismo instante conducía hacia la mansión y seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Shikamaru pensó con ironía que al principio sus palabras ni lo afectaban, recordó que incluso se divertía intercambiando con ella y provocándola, en cambio ahora… No sabía qué carajos había pasado, ni cuándo, la cuestión era que todo lo que salía de su boca en la actualidad le interesaba. La última discusión hasta lo había perturbado.

Necesitaba que Temari supiera la verdad, necesitaba que abriese su cabeza y entendiera. Para su propio desconcierto, descubrió que sí le importaba lo que ella pensara y que le preocupaba lo que pudiese pasarle. _Diablos_…

-Qué problemático –murmuró, mientras detenía su automóvil en uno de los lotes de la amplia cochera de la mansión.

El sol estaba a punto de desaparecer. Aun así, la escasa luz de ese caluroso atardecer le permitió divisar el ajetreo de numerosas personas que iban y venían por el parque acomodando mesas y sillas para la recepción, que de "pequeña" finalmente no tenía nada. Sería una fiesta, una maldita fiesta de cumpleaños donde él oficiaría de lacayo. Rezó para no salir en ninguna de las fotografías que se tomen, porque podía imaginar claramente a Kotetsu restregándose las manos frente a su computadora mientras esperaba que alguno de los invitados la publique en internet. Entonces sí que sería el hazmerreír del Departamento.

Ingresó a la mansión por la cocina. Ni bien entró, el aroma de una multitud de manjares asaltó su sentido del olfato y le hizo suspirar con deseo. Hacía tiempo que no consumía comida de verdad. Sacudió la cabeza para no distraerse con eso, últimamente cada vez que entraba en ese lugar se sentía demasiado _como en su casa_, y no debía.

Echó indolentemente a su espalda la percha donde llevaba su traje, cubierto por una funda oscura. Cuando Chiyo lo vio llegar se dirigió a él con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Kiba, qué bueno que ya estás aquí! –le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él se sorprendió un poco por tal recibimiento-. Oh, estoy feliz, ¡será una fiesta maravillosa! ¡Hace tanto que no hay una fiesta en esta casa! –exclamó, notando su desconcierto-. Vamos muchacho, ¡cambia esa cara! Ve y vístete en el cuarto del chofer, Temari bajará pronto para controlar. Por cierto, ¿y los hombres que contrataste para chequear las invitaciones en la entrada?

-Tranquila, están por llegar –repuso él-. De todas formas el que se encargará de supervisar la vigilancia es el custodio de Kankuro, ¿o no?

-Ay, no seas tan vago –lo amonestó la anciana, del mismo modo en que lo haría su madre-, es el cumpleaños de Temari y debes comportarte a la altura. ¡Y quita ya esa expresión huraña, estás en una fiesta y debes divertirte!

-¿Y en qué momento podré hacer _eso_, Chiyo? –indagó él con ironía.

-Quién sabe… -replicó la anciana con tono misterioso-. Más allá de los invitados formales, en esta casa vive una familia y tú ahora formas parte de ella, te guste o no –Shikamaru se sintió extraño al oír eso-. Salvaste a mi niña, yo no necesito nada más para quererte como a un hijo –Ahora el otro abrió los ojos con sorpresa-. Todos aquí están muy agradecidos contigo, procuraremos que te sientas bien aunque tengas que estar vigilando.

El agente no entendió ni media palabra. Mejor dicho, no lograba vislumbrar qué había detrás de ellas. Sabía que Chiyo era generosa y afectuosa, ¿pero _tanto_? La escrutó con ojos entrecerrados. Intentó convencerse de que se debía a los nervios y a la emoción de la fiesta.

-No sé qué estás esperando que ocurra, Chiyo, solo pido que no sea nada problemático –dijo, y marchó hacia el cuarto del chofer.

-o-

Después de ubicar en el sector donde se recibiría a los invitados a los dos hombres de seguridad que había contratado, después de ajustar algunos detalles con el custodio de Kankuro, después de recorrer las instalaciones acompañado del guardaespaldas de Gaara para una última inspección, Shikamaru por fin pudo estacionarse en un lugar apartado y tranquilo del salón principal.

Los mozos iban y venían, al igual que las mucamas de la casa, una de las cuales le alcanzó una bebida sonriéndole con cordialidad. "Procuraremos que te sientas bien", le había dicho Chiyo, "Todos aquí están muy agradecidos". Comenzó a sentirse incómodo con tantas atenciones, no era su estilo ser el centro de nada, al contrario. Fastidiado, se dedicó a beber con parsimonia reclinado contra uno de los ventanales, desde donde podía abarcar todo el recinto con un vistazo. Los invitados todavía no llegaban, pero ya casi era la hora.

De pronto la puerta principal se abrió. Un joven elegantemente vestido la traspasó acompañado de una muchacha ataviada con igual distinción. Lo identificó por las fotografías que había visto en la casa, era el menor de los Sabaku, Gaara. Por primera vez lo conocería en persona.

Advirtió que saludaba a Chiyo con mesura, aunque no sin cariño. Se veía bastante circunspecto, nada alrededor parecía alterarle. Su mujer, en cambio, sonreía abiertamente. Era como si la actitud de uno compensase la del otro. Más allá de eso resultaba imposible leer sus emociones, lo cual a Shikamaru le pareció sumamente conveniente teniendo en cuenta quién era: nada menos que el presidente de la compañía. Su apostura segura y centrada le daba todo el mérito, aunque fuese el menor de los tres hermanos.

Un movimiento en la escalera lo distrajo. En ese preciso instante descendía Temari, directo a su hermano recién llegado. Sonreía. Shikamaru se quedó de piedra, y no sólo por ese gesto inusual.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verla en trajes de oficina. Eran elegantes, aunque sobrios. Tenía que reconocer que las faldas que usaba eran algo ajustadas, pero las discusiones con ella eran tan "entretenidas" que con el tiempo se interesó más por su forma de ser y de pensar que por su aspecto. Nunca había negado que fuese una mujer de gran belleza, eso lo notó desde el día en que la conoció, pero ahora… ahora sí que se veía realmente hermosa.

Llevaba un vestido negro largo hasta los pies sin adornos, de caída natural. Era muy escotado, ya que la tela que cubría su pecho se sostenía sujeta por detrás del cuello, dejando sus hombros y parte de la espalda al descubierto. Una ancha cinta de seda dorada que combinaba con el color de su cabello corría por debajo de su busto, resaltando aún más este atributo. Su pelo estaba recogido de una forma diferente a la habitual y su maquillaje se limitaba a resaltar los rasgos más seductores de su rostro, como lo eran sus ojos verdes y sus labios sonrosados.

Shikamaru reaccionó cuando sintió la boca seca. De pronto exhaló largamente, advirtiendo así que había estado conteniendo la respiración. O que se la habían cortado. Bebió un buen trago.

Tendría que haberse preparado para eso... ¿_Preparado_? ¡Qué absurdo! ¿Acaso creía que iba a asistir a la fiesta de su propio cumpleaños con ropa de oficina? Qué estupidez… Y qué estupidez también era estar pensando en eso, en lo bella, joven, segura y fuerte que se veía, incluso en ese atuendo tan femenino. Porque, si algo tenía en claro con respecto a ella, era que detestaba que la subestimaran por ser una mujer, hecho que constantemente intentaba tapar con su prepotencia y despotismo. Pero a él ya no lo engañaba, hacía tiempo que le había descubierto ese artificio.

-Kiba –lo llamó de pronto Kankuro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento-, ven por favor.

Dejó el vaso en una mesita y se aproximó hasta el grupo conformado por los hermanos Sabaku, la esposa del menor y Chiyo. Cuando se detuvo junto a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, no pudo evitar intercambiar una breve mirada con Temari, quien se la sostuvo sin titubear.

-o-

El malhumor la había acompañado durante todo el día y le importaba muy poco que fuese su cumpleaños. Como si fuera un éxito de su trayectoria vital cumplir los veintinueve.

Qué fastidio. Por fin el estilista se había marchado y podía dedicarse a maquillarse sola, por sí misma. Odiaba que la asistieran en su arreglo personal, pero si bien sus manos sabían de cerámica y porcelana, de plantas y de números, carecían de experiencia en el manejo del cabello.

Sin nadie alrededor podía dedicarse a seguir refunfuñando. Cómo se atrevían, cómo _siquiera_ se atrevían a obrar por su cuenta y, para colmo, a acusar a una persona que era tan importante para ella. Viniendo de Kankuro le extrañaba, él conocía a Kabuto, sabía quién era. Ahora, viniendo de aquel sujeto que se decía a sí mismo guardaespaldas para justificar el hecho de meterse en donde no debía, eso llanamente la sacaba de quicio.

Se observó en el espejo. Pese a sus nervios alterados se había maquillado con corrección. Fue por el vestido, lo sacó de la caja y comenzó a ponérselo.

¡Y qué importaba lo que pudiera pensar ese entrometido! ¿Quién se había creído? ¿El Protector de la Humanidad? ¿O acaso creía que era Kevin Costner y que ella caería rendida a sus pies después de haberle salvado la vida? Demasiado cine, poco raciocinio. Y pensar que ciertos empleados le habían pedido permiso para que los ayude con determinados problemas, ya que habían descubierto, _supuestamente_, que era un hombre muy inteligente… ¡_Ja_!

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. El vestido resaltaba por demás su busto, pero ya no había forma de remediarlo. Procuró no arrepentirse de una decisión tomada, a fin de cuentas era su fiesta y podía vestirse como se le viniera en gana. A continuación se puso los pendientes de oro, varias pulseras del mismo material en su brazo derecho y los zapatos de tacón al tono. Luego chequeó por última vez su imagen, respiró hondo y salió de su cuarto.

Cuando bajaba por la escalera divisó a su hermano menor y a su cuñada. Hacía tanto que no los veía que sonrió espontáneamente del entusiasmo. Los saludó con alegría y aceptó con timidez las felicitaciones por su cumpleaños. Después, mientras recibía el saludo de Kankuro, distinguió a lo lejos a su custodio, reclinado contra uno de los ventanales.

Notó que traía el pequeño micrófono conectado al discreto auricular con el que se mantendrían intercomunicados todos los hombres destinados a la seguridad. Notó, además, que iba vestido con un traje sastre color negro y una camisa de seda igualmente negra cuyos primeros dos botones estaban desabrochados, sin corbata. Notó, y por Dios que no pudo dejar de hacerlo, que ese atuendo le sentaba endemoniadamente bien. Hacía cinco minutos había estado despotricando contra él, en cambio ahora trataba de que su mandíbula permanezca en su lugar y no delate cuánto la había impresionado su evidente atractivo.

Él también la estaba observando y, al igual que el primer día, el muy descarado no lo disimuló.

-Kiba –Temari se sobresaltó un poco con el llamado de su hermano-, ven por favor.

El interpelado dejó el vaso del que bebía y se dirigió a ellos. Por el cielo que ese traje le quedaba estupendo, porque a pesar de su sencillez era de corte elegante y parecía estar hecho a su medida, resaltaba sus formas masculinas de un modo que a ella le cortaba la respiración. Había estado tan ocupada odiándolo durante todo ese tiempo que sólo entonces tomó conciencia de su innegable porte seductor, de lo atrayente de su piel morena, de sus ojos oscuros y directos.

Kevin Costner no le llegaba ni a los talones.

"Por Dios, Temari –se dijo a sí misma, forzándose a espabilar-, es sólo tu custodio, el metiche, el vago, el que vive desafiándote sin pudor alguno, ¿recuerdas? Lo que hizo ayer es imperdonable, no lo olvides y alza la barbilla, demuéstrale que nada ha cambiado."

Cuando el hombre en cuestión se unió al grupo, la miró a los ojos. Temari sintió, perturbada, que su pulso se aceleraba inesperadamente, pero le sostuvo la mirada con orgullo contenido.

-o-

-Gaara, este es Inuzuka Kiba, ya te he hablado de él y de lo que ha hecho por Temari. Kiba, este es nuestro hermano menor y el presidente de la empresa.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hermana –lo saludó Gaara, estrechando su mano y examinándolo con atención. Sabía muy bien que era el agente encubierto encargado de buscar la lista que él mismo había denunciado junto con Kankuro, la lista que había tenido entre sus manos una vez y que luego de la muerte de su padre había desaparecido. Le hubiera gustado conocerlo antes, pero los negocios le obligaban a viajar constantemente. Le pareció un sujeto apático, aunque él era el menos indicado para juzgarlo por eso. En general le dio buena impresión, le generó confianza.

Le presentó a Matsuri y recién después de saludarla Shikamaru pudo responder.

-Por favor no es nada, es mi trabajo –realmente le incomodaba que todos sintieran que le debían algo. Era increíble el amor que profesaban por Temari.

-No creo que salvar una vida califique como trabajo –señaló aquél, sin variar su expresión.

-Estoy de acuerdo –se sumó Kankuro-. Ya le he dicho que la vida de nuestra hermana es lo más importante para nosotros.

-Lo mismo le dije hoy –intervino Chiyo-. Le conté lo agradecidos que estamos todos con él.

-Así es, apreciamos mucho tu valentía y tu esfuerzo –acotó Matsuri con sinceridad.

-Es casi como si nos hubieses salvado a todos –añadió Chiyo, sonriente.

-¿Tú no piensas decir nada, hermana? –indagó Kankuro, con un tono de voz bastante sugerente.

Temari había aprovechado ese inusitado bombardeo de flores para juntar todo el enfado que le fuera posible para volver a sentirse indignada con el atractivo sujeto que tenía enfrente. Aun así se sintió perfectamente capaz de mantener la compostura y de adaptarse a la situación.

-Ya lo dijeron todo, no creo que pueda agregar nada más –dijo, con toda la educación y la buena voluntad que pudo invocar-. Y Kankuro, te agradecería que te andes con cuidado, te falta mucho para compensarme por ciertos… _fallos_ cometidos.

El aludido rodó los ojos. Shikamaru, por su parte, se sintió aún más incómodo. No estaba habituado a tanta felicitación honesta y, sobre todo, afectuosa. Hubiera querido salir de allí e irse a su pequeño y solitario apartamento para sentarse frente a la ventana a mirar el cielo. Encima ese comentario… Le resultaba difícil permanecer ahí. Para colmo, sus ojos se movían por cuenta propia y se posaban sobre ella intermitentemente, sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Ciertos… fallos? –preguntó Gaara.

-Eso no te lo he contado todavía –repuso Kankuro, tomándolo de un brazo-. Vamos al despacho, allí podremos hablar más tranquilos.

Temari se crispó.

-Oh, claro que no lo harás –le advirtió, poniendo los brazos en jarra-. Este asunto lo resolveremos entre tú y yo, no lo involucres a él.

-Oh, claro que lo haré –respondió sarcásticamente el otro-. A mí no me asustas, Temari, y esto es demasiado serio como para soslayarlo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –indagó Gaara sin alterarse, mirando a uno y a otro.

-Acompáñame y te lo contaré –dijo su hermano.

-¡Kankuro! –protestó Temari.

-Tú ocúpate de tu fiesta, hermanita, y de tus invitados. Fíjate que ya están llegando –repuso él desde lejos, pues ya iba de camino con Gaara dándole la espalda.

Y era cierto, el ruido de los automóviles y una comunicación que el custodio tuvo que responder así lo indicaron. Por primera vez en su vida, Shikamaru agradeció por tener un poco de trabajo.

-o-

La fiesta se desarrolló con normalidad. Asistieron alrededor de cien invitados, entre los que se contaban sobre todo empresarios, los socios de la compañía y los demás gerentes, todos ellos con sus esposas o maridos según sea el caso. A Shikamaru le resultó curioso que ninguna de las pocas mujeres que formaban parte del plantel de la empresa fuese amiga de Temari. Aunque, si lo veía desde otro ángulo, en realidad no le extrañaba. Era una mujer difícil, tan difícil como hermosa.

Eligió un rincón del jardín para vigilar desde ahí, desganado, sin privarse de echarle un ojo a la agasajada de vez en cuando. Alcanzó a ver que atendía a todos con una sonrisa que, si la conocía bien, era forzada. Temari actuaba como si quisiese estar en otro lugar. Le llamó la atención que no gustara de ser el centro de la celebración, siendo tan dominante como era.

Hacía ya una hora que había finalizado su reunión con Kankuro y con Gaara. Ambos fueron muy claros: lo que tuviese que hacer lo haría, ellos lo apoyarían sin importar lo que dijera Temari. Al fin y al cabo Gaara era el presidente de la empresa, por lo cual contaba con su consentimiento para actuar según lo creyera conveniente. No pondrían ningún obstáculo en la investigación, la verdad era que estaban ansiosos por que el asunto termine pronto y la dichosa lista sea hallada. Si la gerente general le hacía algún planteo, sería el propio Gaara quien se entendiera con ella.

Le preguntaron por Kabuto y él les dijo lo poco que sabía. A su vez él les preguntó por el grupo Akatsuki y por Orochimaru y ellos contestaron cuanto pudieron, ya que ese contrato lo llevaban Temari y aquel sujeto en persona, pero reunirían toda la documentación posible y le facilitarían copias. Se mostraron algo reticentes a aceptar así nada más que Kabuto pudiese estar involucrado, aun así le dieron vía libre para que prosiguiera con su pesquisa. Lo más importante era el bienestar de su hermana y que la empresa quede libre de sospechas y anomalías.

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo Shikamaru en cuanto salió del despacho fue buscar a Kabuto entre los invitados, pero no lo encontró. Según le contó Chiyo después, no había podido asistir por continuar de viaje. "Muy conveniente para él", pensó Shikamaru.

Y ahí estaba, aburrido y fastidiado. Lo único que lo estimulaba un poco era tenerla en su campo visual de vez en cuando. La gente conversaba, bebía, comía o bailaba ocasionalmente, pues habían contratado una pequeña orquesta para que animara la noche. Los regalos se acumulaban en un sitio dispuesto para ello, los cuales fueron acomodados por la propia Temari en la medida en que los fue recibiendo. Sin embargo, al igual que él, ella no parecía divertirse.

Temari también le echaba una mirada solapada esporádicamente, como si necesitara asegurarse de que él estuviese ahí. Se sentía una tonta, trataba de recordar su enojo anterior, pero la verdad era que ya se le había pasado. Era extraño. No es que fuese de naturaleza resentida, sino que le sorprendió la rapidez con la que aquel disgusto se había evaporado. Sólo le bastó con verlo en otras circunstancias, en otro contexto, y la descolocó por completo… _de nuevo_. Lo maldijo, lo maldijo con toda su alma por tener la capacidad de desacomodarla de tantas formas.

Encima se aburría como nunca. Si había accedido a organizar una fiesta fue únicamente por insistencia de Chiyo, que le recordaba una y otra vez que no era sólo una empresaria sino también una mujer joven que necesitaba divertirse con amigos. Pero ella no tenía amigos ni amigas. Toda esa gente estaba allí por puro compromiso social, algunos incluso la odiaban. Y el sentimiento era mutuo, para qué negarlo.

Al menos sus hermanos parecían satisfechos, siempre era ella la que se sentía desubicada sea en una celebración pequeña, sea en una gran fiesta de gala. Es que nunca podía hallarse en esos eventos, le incomodaba todo lo que fuese protocolar. A ella denle un escritorio, una computadora, libros y papeles, que entonces sí sabría cómo actuar.

Para colmo le dolían los pies a causa de los zapatos nuevos (le saldrían ampollas, siempre le sucedía), el vestido tan insinuante ya no la hacía sentir cómoda, tenía frío aunque la noche fuese primaveral y el bullicio de la gente hablando y riendo la estaba mareando. La música era lo único que la tranquilizaba un poco.

No obstante, llegó un momento en que ni siquiera los fortuitos cruces de miradas con su custodio la reconfortaron. Se aseguró de que nadie reparaba en ella y se escabulló dentro de la casa con determinación. Más tarde pensaría en una excusa para justificar su ausencia, necesitaba al menos diez minutos para respirar, para estar sola, para digerir la novedad de que se sentía atraída por un hombre que más de una vez hubiese querido arrojar por la ventana. Tenía que recuperarse a ella misma, a Temari.

Por su parte, Shikamaru la divisó en el instante en que entraba a la casa. Mitad porque era su obligación, mitad porque sintió curiosidad, la siguió a prudente distancia.

Adentro, Temari tuvo que esquivar a algunas parejas y pequeños grupos que también habían ingresado para refugiarse del fresco de la noche. Uno de esos grupos estaba conformado por tres mujeres que eran esposas de tres de sus socios inversores. Parecía que se conocían de antes, porque hablaban con gran desenvoltura. Ella se detuvo en seco, algo apartada, cuando escuchó que mencionaban su nombre.

-No hay caso, Temari es la misma antipática de siempre –decía una.

-Es verdad, ni siquiera en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños puede divertirse –comentó otra.

-Mi marido dice que es tan prepotente como altanera –señaló una tercera-. Yo creo que por eso los hombres le huyen y sigue soltera.

-Eso es evidente, ¡todo el mundo lo sabe! –replicó la primera-. Fíjate que está cumpliendo veintinueve años, casi treinta, y ni siquiera tiene una pareja.

-Es lo que les sucede a las mujeres que solo saben pensar en negocios y en trabajo.

-Se quedará soltera de por vida. Nadie la querrá nunca con ese carácter.

En ese punto, Temari se materializó frente a ellas. Las mujeres palidecieron, seguras de que las había oído. La joven, sin inmutarse, paseó su mirada por cada una, desafiándolas con la barbilla en alto. Después, cruzando por en medio, se dirigió con paso firme hasta la escalera y subió. Las otras se miraron entre sí significativamente, restándole importancia.

Shikamaru lo había oído todo sin que ninguna lo notase. Masculló una maldición. De nuevo se sintió en falta, sólo que en ese momento supo muy bien por qué: él también había tenido esos pensamientos para con ella. Todos y cada uno de esos conceptos habían cruzado alguna vez por su cabeza, todos y cada uno.

Qué idiota había sido. En ese lugar, en ese instante, medía por fin la magnitud de su idiotez. Él, que supuestamente era tan racional, se había conducido con la misma clase de prejuicios. Qué ciego, ¡qué estúpido! Mientras las escuchaba había refutado en su mente cada alegato y había desmentido cada argumento por superfluo, por desacertado, por terriblemente equivocado. Esas mujeres no la conocían, no tenían idea de lo fuerte que era ella, lo sensible, lo segura, lo valiente que era. Ellas hubieran salido gritando y llorando de aquella nefasta balacera, en cambio Temari se había salvado porque se mantuvo entera, porque luchó.

Aún más que esas lenguaraces, él era el idiota número uno. Olvidándose de quién era y de por qué estaba ahí, sin pensar, sin predecir las posibles consecuencias de su decisión (por una maldita vez en su vida), pasó por al lado del grupo que seguía su plática lo más campante para subir los peldaños de la amplia escalera de dos en dos primero, de tres en tres después.

-o-

Lógicamente la buscó en su dormitorio. Tocó varias veces e incluso la llamó, pero no le respondía. Entreabrió la puerta y verificó que ahí no estaba. Después recorrió toda la planta, sin resultado. Lo único que le quedaba era examinar la planta superior, adonde él había subido en contadas ocasiones. Se dirigió hasta allí.

Si bien era tan amplia como la de abajo, tenía pocas estancias. Él no había podido acceder a todas, pues era un ala demasiado privada y la familia trataba de evitar incursiones innecesarias del personal, incluso del personal de seguridad. Sólo los empleados al servicio de la familia tenían la entrada franqueada. Sin embargo, Shikamaru se movía guiado por un apremio que pocas veces había sentido y nada lo detuvo para buscarla allí también.

Avanzó por el corredor sin decidirse por cuál puerta empezar, hasta que vio una entornada. No tenía idea de qué había en esa habitación. Desde afuera la notó completamente iluminada y supo con certeza que ella estaría ahí. Abrió más la puerta sin hacer ruido y se asomó. No se equivocaba.

Temari estaba sentada ante un gran ventanal abierto que comunicaba a un balcón muy amplio, casi una terraza. Lo había visto desde abajo y siempre se había preguntado qué clase de cuarto sería. La fresca brisa nocturna mecía los cortinajes y todo el ambiente se sentía frío, seguramente por no estar habitado. La mujer se había envuelto con un chal blanco y tenía un codo apoyado sobre la mesa próxima, donde había una botella de whisky. En la otra mano sostenía un vaso con una línea de esa bebida.

Shikamaru no supo qué hacer. Aprovechó ese instante de desconcierto para echar una mirada alrededor. Dio otro paso silencioso y entonces pudo verlo mejor. Por eso había pocos cuartos en esa parte de la casa, la habitación donde se encontraba era sumamente espaciosa. Escasos muebles la decoraban, pero abundaban aparatos y herramientas cuyo uso él desconocía, aunque algunos le resultaron familiares. Y por todas partes, blancuzcos retazos de tela transparentados por los años cubrían diversas esculturas ubicadas de forma irregular, ocupando la mayor parte de la superficie. Le generó la impresión de haber encontrado una colección olvidada.

Era su atelier. Evidentemente se trataba del sitio donde ella solía trabajar antes de dedicarse a la empresa, antes de transformarse en la inflexible y orgullosa Sabaku No Temari, antes de tener que enfrentar su primera y gran frustración.

Temari se llevó el vaso a la boca para beber. Sintió un escalofrío y le pareció raro, porque a pesar de haber abierto el ventanal ese chal la había mantenido abrigada. Por instinto miró atrás y se topó con la aparentemente indiferente mirada de su recién-descubierto-apuesto guardaespaldas. Era lo único que le faltaba para clausurar esa velada _memorable_.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó, con indisimulable malhumor-. ¿No te bastó con husmear entre las oficinas de _mi_ empresa sin _mi_ permiso?

Shikamaru hizo caso omiso del áspero recibimiento. Caminó hasta ella con su habitual paso lento y cansino, ocultando con cuidado la confusión que le producía el repentino acelere de su corazón.

-Quería hablar contigo. Discúlpame por entrometerme también en tu madriguera.

* * *

><p><em>*O*<em>

_¿Y ahora qué pasará? *la muy tonta se come las uñas, entusiasmada con su propio fic*_

_El grupo Yotsuba fue vilmente sustraído de otro manga/animé XD_

_Gracias a Marge por su afectuoso review n.n_

_Y felices fiestas para todos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Hola, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Ya estoy en condiciones de anunciar que estamos promediando el fic, por lo cual a partir de ahora, sobre todo del próximo capítulo, las líneas planteadas comenzarán a definirse._

_En esta ocasión una parte del diálogo entre los protagonistas se desarrollará con música de fondo. Los versos pertenecen a I cant help falling in love with you, un clásico que cuenta con múltiples versiones, pero la que yo imaginé en esta situación fue la original, la balada maravillosamente interpretada por el gran Elvis Presley._

****_Espero que les guste :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Conociéndose<strong>

* * *

><p>La suave brisa nocturna traía hasta ellos los rumores de la fiesta, que seguía celebrándose aun sin la festejada. A Temari ese <em>pequeño<em> detalle no le preocupaba, tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Por ejemplo, en el repentino interés que le había generado su custodio.

El sujeto en cuestión se había sentado en una silla, del otro lado de la mesa. Si Temari se girara un poco lo tendría de frente, pero como estaba de cara al ventanal lo tenía de perfil. Por el rabillo del ojo advirtió que la observaba. Estaba echado sobre el respaldo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y la miraba. Se sintió incómoda, curiosa y… digamos… _complacida_… un poco, sólo un poquito.

Aun así comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por tanto silencio (llevaban cinco minutos completos sin hablar), pero no quería ser ella quien diera el primer paso para… lo que sea que fuera a pasar. Y le dio resultado, porque fue el otro quien lo rompió finalmente.

-¿Sigues enojada? –preguntó Shikamaru. Desde que había tomado asiento la mujer no se había dignado a preguntarle qué precisaba, o por qué la había seguido hasta ese lugar, ni siquiera si había ocurrido alguna irregularidad en la fiesta. Nada. Había esperado el tiempo suficiente hasta que se decidió a platicar antes de que ella se sirviera un tercer vaso de whisky.

Por fin el vago habló, pensó Temari, y no pudo evitar cierta oleada de orgullo triunfal. En algo, aunque sea en _algo_ tenía que ganarle a ese tipo, no podía ser que ahora hasta tuviera la capacidad de deslumbrarla con su atractivo. Se obligó a concentrarse en la conversación.

-¿Tú qué crees? –replicó, satisfecha por el conveniente tono sarcástico que logró imprimir en su voz.

Shikamaru suspiró con cansancio. Se removió en su silla y se inclinó hacia la mesa, apoyando parte de sus brazos con sus manos entrelazadas. Ella seguía sin mirarle y comenzaba a irritarse, pero esa postura ya no podía engañarlo. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de cuánto había llegado a conocerla, aunque en tantos otros aspectos continuase siendo un enigma para él.

-Creo que ya no lo estás –dijo simplemente.

La otra se crispó. Por fin volteó la cabeza para encararlo.

-Claro que lo estoy –mintió-. Y ten cuidado, no creo que estés en posición de hablarme de esa manera, recuerda que tú trabajas para mí y si quiero te desp…

- …_si quiero te despido_, sí ya sé –completó él superponiéndose a su voz. La joven lo miró con enojo amenazante. Al agente, como siempre, no le importó-. Ya hemos cruzado esa línea, Temari, sabes que no te temo en lo más mínimo.

-Insolente –le espetó ella.

-Quiero que hablemos.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Escuché lo que decían esas mujeres abajo.

Ni bien lo comentó, Shikamaru se arrepintió. Temari le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-¡No metas tus narices en donde no te llaman! –gruñó-. Ah, ¡pero claro!, olvidaba que estoy sentada frente al "esculcador de oficinas" más mentado. Meter sus narices en donde no debe, sin permiso, ¡es su maldita especialidad!

El tono corrosivo con el que le ladró le hirió un poco. Estaba habituado a trenzarse en ese tipo de discusiones, discusiones que antes le divertían, pero en ese momento lo apremiaban intenciones más serias, incluso graves, para tratar de hablar civilizadamente con ella. Hasta ese instante nunca había tenido tantas ganas de revelarle la verdad, de decirle quién era y por qué estaba ahí.

-Creí que con el correr de las horas habías entendido lo que hice ayer –masculló.

Temari acercó su rostro al de él por encima de la mesa, mirándolo sin pestañear.

-Tal vez tengas que explicármelo de nuevo, señor Protector de la Humanidad.

-Qué problemático –se quejó él entre dientes.

-¿Qué, qué cosa es tan problemática? –preguntó ella de mal modo, volviendo a su silla. Bebió el último sorbo de su vaso.

Shikamaru hubiera querido gritarle que ella, _ella_ era lo más problemático del mundo, pero se contuvo. Observó que volvía a servirse whisky.

-Genial, veo que no estás dispuesta a ahorrarme el espectáculo de tu borrachera –ironizó.

Y esta vez fue un punto para él. Temari, al entender lo que hacía, bufando, empujó levemente el vaso sobre la mesa, sin beberlo. Luego, con el ceño fruncido del disgusto, retomó su obstinada contemplación de la noche.

En verdad que de alguna manera ese sujeto se las apañaba para manejarla. Temari se perturbó al comprenderlo, al darse cuenta de cuán íntima se había vuelto su relación con él. No se le ocurría otro término para clasificarla, porque debía reconocer que su custodio era más astuto que sus hermanos para hablarle, más seguro de sí mismo que los empresarios con los que trataba para confrontarla (y más honesto, mucho más honesto sin duda), incluso a veces era más juicioso que la misma Chiyo cuando quería obtener algo de ella. Y pasara lo que pasase, dijera lo que dijese, nunca huía de su lado, ni le temía.

Esas mujeres tenían que estar equivocadas, algunos hombres podrían sobrellevar su carácter, ahí sentado había uno de muestra. Uno que, para coronarla, se preocupaba por ella. Porque, a pesar del recelo generado por su indiscreción del día anterior en el despacho de Kabuto, a pesar de la bronca por que hubiese obrado sin su permiso, a pesar de que se ponía a escuchar conversaciones ajenas y se metía donde no lo llamaban, no era tan necia como para ignorar aquel detalle. Y aunque carecía de vanidad, saber que un hombre como él estaba tan pendiente de ella reflotaba su autoestima.

Y también la desequilibraba, la aturdía. Sólo un hombre le había gustado tanto como para llegar a comprometerse, y realmente fue feliz hasta que tuvo que elegir entre su empresa y él. Cuando decidió, se consagró en cuerpo y alma a su carrera profesional. Se olvidó por completo de lo que era una caricia, un halago, una compañía sincera. Se olvidó por completo del amor.

Pensando en ello, Temari comenzó a sentir dolor de cabeza. Se levantó y salió hasta el enorme balcón para tomar aire. Shikamaru la observó en silencio, lo sopesó durante algunos segundos y luego se levantó para ir tras ella. Cuando la vio parada en el medio del lugar, abrazándose a sí misma, no se animó a avanzar. Se detuvo debajo del marco del ventanal.

Pensó en lo diferente que se veía. Allí parada, le pareció que era una simple mujer, una mujer a la espera, quizás una mujer tan sola como él. Siempre había sido alguien de pocas palabras, odiaba hablar de más, pero en ese momento deseó tener las adecuadas para confortarla. Por más que se evadiera, sabía que la plática de aquellas lenguaraces le había afectado.

Las mujeres son un misterio. Nunca se sabe qué frases utilizar para que se sientan mejor y para hacerles entender, sin que se ofendan o se depriman, que pronto estarán bien.

-Estarás bien –le dijo, sin pensar.

Temari se sorprendió y volteó a mirarlo. Eso fue tan espontáneo que se quedó sin habla. Su corazón comenzó a galopar frenéticamente, no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta, en verdad había notado que se sentía mal por causa de aquella estúpida conversación? Maldición, ¿tanto la conocía ya?

La confusión fue en aumento. Hasta ella llegó la melodía que la pequeña orquesta interpretaba. Después se acopló el cantante. Temari pestañeó, porque le pareció insólito estar en esa situación con uno de sus temas preferidos sonando de fondo.

_Wise men say only fools rush in…_

Y encima interpretaban la versión original. Le asaltó un inusitado deseo de bailar.

-Por supuesto que estaré bien –dijo finalmente por lo bajo, para disimular su desconcierto.

_But I can't help falling in love with you…_

Shikamaru se acercó hasta ella.

-Sólo creí que necesitabas oírlo.

_Shall I stay would it be a sin…_

-Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se exprese en esos términos de mí.

-Deja de ser tan orgullosa y admite que te molestó.

_If I can't help falling in love with you…_

-¡Yo no soy ninguna orgullosa!

-Lo eres las tres cuartas partes del tiempo.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea…_

-¡Y tú eres un engreído… un engreído fisgón!

-¡Sólo hago mi trabajo, que por si no lo sabías consiste en cuidarte!

_Darling so it goes some things are meant to be…_

-¡Puedo cuidarme sola, maldita sea!

-Por eso tuve que llevarte en andas el otro día, ¿eh?

_Take my hand, take my whole life too…_

-¡Cómo querías que estuviera después de que casi estrellas el auto!

-¡Salvé tu trasero!

_For I can't help falling in love with you…_

-Oooh, y todos están _muy_ agradecidos, _Kevin Costner_, ¡pero con eso no reparas lo de ayer! ¡Encima acusaste a un amigo muy querido para mí!

Eso a Shikamaru le dolió.

-Pues disculpa por meterme con alguien _tan _preciado para ti –dijo con mordacidad.

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

-¡Idiota! –masculló ella.

Luego Temari se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el antepecho del balcón. Se pasó una mano por la frente, abatida, mientras escuchaba los últimos versos de la canción. Qué ridiculez…

Shikamaru se maldijo por dentro. Quién diablos era él para salirle con algo así, ¿no era que no le gustaba hablar de más? ¡Qué estúpido!, la había herido innecesariamente. No entendía qué demonios le sucedía ni qué estaba intentando hacer. Debía mantenerse al margen, no tenía por qué meterse en la historia de ellos, a fin de cuentas formaba parte del pasado. Aunque podría tener que ver con su misión… En todo caso lo averiguaría por sí mismo.

Respirando hondo, se acercó hasta ella. De alguna manera tendría que componer… lo que sea que haya roto. Se acomodó a su lado, contemplando el paisaje que se le ofrecía. Su cerebro no funcionaba bien, como siempre que se veía en la obligación de abrirse paso en su terquedad. Al final nunca podía estar seguro de si intentaba congeniar por la misión o porque realmente lo instaba una necesidad latente, alguna clase de perturbadora emoción.

-Lo siento –musitó. Y era sincero. Ya podía ir descartando la primera suposición.

Temari se sobresaltó, no había reparado en su proximidad. Su mente había viajado hacia atrás, viejas imágenes guardadas en su memoria habían resurgido de su escondite y la habían distraído de su presencia. Por primera vez fue conciente de que, después de tantos años, aquello ya no le dolía. Era extraño.

-Supongo que ya estás al tanto de mi historia con Kabuto –murmuró. Se sentía inesperadamente bien verbalizarlo. Por alguna misteriosa razón, o quizás no tan misteriosa, necesitó contárselo-. Íbamos a casarnos. Yo… realmente lo amaba, pero… digamos que no se llega adonde estoy sin hacer ciertos sacrificios.

Shikamaru lo comprendió. Tratándose de ella tendría que haberlo deducido, en lugar de haber caminado durante tantos días por las paredes de la incertidumbre.

-Lo siento –repitió, sin que se le ocurriese algo mejor que decir.

-Yo también lo sentí durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, como tú dices, uno logra estar bien.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No. Cada vez que tomo una decisión lo hag…

- …_lo hago a conciencia, para no tener que arrepentirme_ –completó de nuevo el otro-. Sí, lo sé.

Temari se admiró. Que la aspen si alguien más que sus hermanos y ese sujeto la conocía tan bien. Luego, pensando en ello, se ruborizó. Giró la cabeza de inmediato, por si su custodio lo notaba, aunque el balcón estaba escasamente iluminado. Cuando una persona conoce tan profundamente a otra significa que ha focalizado su atención sobre ella, por algún motivo. Claro que conocerla era lo que correspondía en un trabajo como el suyo, pero tanto detalle…

-¿Y no te arrepientes de haber dejado todo esto por la empresa? –indagó él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, mientras señalaba con la cabeza la habitación a sus espaldas.

Temari pestañeó, volviendo a la realidad.

-Veo que Chiyo ha estado muy conversadora últimamente.

-Es una buena mujer y quédate tranquila, no ha cometido ninguna indiscreción.

-Que haya hablado contigo sobre mí sin estar yo presente ya lo es.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta –dijo él, para evadirse de otro de sus habituales reclamos.

Temari suspiró, reflexionando.

-Tal vez… algunas veces. Cuando eres adolescente tienes la convicción de que serás lo que elegiste ser y ninguna otra cosa, jamás piensas en el futuro y en los posibles vaivenes de la vida. –Hizo una breve pausa, abstraída. Luego continuó.- Ahora, cuando me recuerdo trabajando en este atelier, es como si viera a otra persona, ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo.

-En su momento lo sufrí, claro que sí, incluso llegué a odiar al mundo entero –Temari sonrió sin ganas-. Hasta que un día me dije que no podía seguir malgastando mi tiempo lamentándome por lo que _pudo haber sido_. Diablos, también era… _soy_, muy buena en los negocios.

-Lo sé –repuso Shikamaru.

-Así que cuando me sentí más fuerte me dediqué de lleno a la economía. Si ya no podía ser artista, entonces como empresaria sería la mejor, sería de temer –dijo ella con orgullo. Shikamaru sonrió de lado, pero Temari no lo vio-. Lo logré, y no me arrepiento. Aunque admito que de vez en cuando preciso volver a los libros de arte, o me aíslo en el jardín para dedicarme a las plantas.

-¿Y nunca más trabajaste en tus obras?

-No, nunca más. Creo que no lo necesité…

Temari se cortó. ¡Pero si estaba hablando como un loro! ¿Desde cuándo tanto afán de catarsis y de confidencias, tanta referencia a su historia personal y a sus sentimientos? Y peor aún: ¿desde cuándo con el guardaespaldas, por más atractivo y considerado que se muestre esa noche?

Un momento… ¡El tipo la estuvo escuchando con atención! ¡Y hasta intervino sin ironizar!

La joven carraspeó, incómoda, luego lo miró de reojo. Él contemplaba el cielo. Más de una vez lo había pillado en ese plan y se preguntaba qué tanto vería allí. Aprovechó la ocasión para desviar el foco de la conversación.

-¿Y tú? –indagó, fingiendo desinterés.

Shikamaru se sorprendió por ese abrupto cambio de tema. Dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, que lo miraba con las cejas levantadas en señal de muda interrogación.

-¿Yo qué? –replicó, perturbado.

Entonces reparó en ambos. Se vio a sí mismo dialogando con ella a solas, en buenos términos, en un balcón que parecía construido en un palacio de ensueño. Maldita sea… Demasiada familiaridad, demasiada intimidad con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre.

Por milésima vez en esa jornada Shikamaru se sintió en falta. Esa noche se estaba convirtiendo en un escenario demasiado revelador, habían depuesto las armas (que el demonio se lo lleve si podía decir cuándo exactamente) y ahora conversaban con una franqueza que jamás hubiese esperado. Pero Temari permanecía al margen de la verdad, e incluso desconocía que ignoraba su nombre. Le pareció terriblemente injusto.

Y algo más: cayó en la cuenta de que le interesaba oírselo decir. En verdad que le hubiera gustado escucharlo, aunque fuese una sola vez. Y ansiaba saber qué diría ella sobre su profesión, si le molestaría o si le daría miedo (como les terminaba ocurriendo a todas y por eso seguía soltero), o si lo soportaría, si simpatizaría con sus amigos, si lo esperaría cuando tuviera que ausentarse por un tiempo indeterminado para cumplir con su deber…

-¿Kiba? –inquirió ella, arrancándolo de su ensimismamiento.

El interpelado se palmeó la mente para despabilarse. De nuevo se sintió un estúpido por hacerse ese tipo de planteos, como si alguien como ella fuera a fijarse en un sujeto como él. ¡Y qué clase de pensamientos eran esos, maldita sea, desde cuándo le gustaba tanto esa muj…! _Oh, cielos_…

-¿Me repites la pregunta? –pidió, aun a riesgo de quedar como un bobo. Mejor eso a seguir pensando en lo que no debía. Él era un agente trabajando de incógnito, debería recordarlo más seguido. También debería tener presente que a la mujer en cuestión no le agradará enterarse de lo que estuvo sucediendo "a sus espaldas" y "sin autorización".

-Dije _y tú qué_ –Temari lo miró con extrañeza, parecía ido-. Me refiero a lo que haces, si te gusta.

Maldita sea su suerte.

-Sí, me gusta –contestó él. Pensó que no había mucha diferencia entre ser guardaespaldas y ser agente de policía, dentro de todo podía hablar con honestidad-. Quise serlo desde niño.

-¿_Desde niño quisiste ser guardaespaldas_?

Shikamaru tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Quiero decir, desde niño quise… ayudar a las personas. Nunca analicé otras opciones.

-Ah.

-Sí, bueno –Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró hacia el cielo-, digamos que otra cosa no se me ocurría, ni me veía. Y me daba pereza pensarlo mejor.

-¿Te daba pereza _pensar_? –preguntó Temari, ahogando una carcajada.

-Sí, tú sabes… Elegir una profesión es problemático.

-¿Y qué más haces? Digo, tendrás algún pasatiempo para distraerte, tu trabajo es muy riesgoso.

Shikamaru lo meditó durante unos instantes.

-Humm… No sé si llamarlo _pasatiempo_, pero supongo que vale. Me gusta jugar shogi.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, juego desde que tengo uso de razón. Mi padre me enseñó. Últimamente no cuento con tiempo para hacerlo, pero cuando voy al pueblo solemos pasar horas frente al tablero.

-¿Pueblo?

-Sí, donde nací. Ahí viven mis padres.

-Vaya, es maravilloso.

Shikamaru entendió a qué se refería. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta que ella volvió en sí.

-Yo también sé jugar.

-¿Juegas shogi? No me sorprende –dijo él con sinceridad, componiendo una semisonrisa.

-Es un gran juego de estrategia, así que a una empresaria le viene bien para fortalecer ciertas habilidades. Supongo que a un guardaespaldas también lo favorece.

-Así es.

-¿Qué ficha serías tú?

-¿Perdón?

-Es una broma –explicó Temari, risueña-. De niños con mis hermanos bromeábamos acerca de qué ficha sería cada cual en el shogi. Yo por ejemplo soy…

-El rey –repuso Shikamaru sin dudar.

Temari sonrió con una mezcla de picardía y suficiencia.

-Exacto –afirmó.

-¿No tendría que serlo Gaara?

-A esa edad aún no era el presidente de la compañía. Además, yo soy la mayor de los tres. ¿Tú cuál serías?

-Jamás lo he pensado.

-Déjame ver… -dijo ella con gesto reflexivo-. Tal vez…

Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos percibieron de pronto que se habían acercado demasiado, y no precisamente en el plano físico. Desconcertados, enmudecieron. Habían reducido sensitivamente la distancia entre sus caracteres, venciendo la obstinación que cada uno detentaba. Y lo más perturbador: se habían abierto ante el otro. Ese súbito ramalazo de conciencia los paralizó.

De inmediato, Temari rebuscó en su mente alguna otra pregunta para hacerle y así remontar la situación. Si el corazón seguía latiéndole de ese modo pronto se le saldría del pecho.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto mirar el cielo? –indagó, carraspeando. Logró salir airosa.

Shikamaru desvió la vista. Era terrible, desastroso, tenía que deshacerse lo antes posible de las sensaciones que lo acometían o arruinaría casi dos meses de trabajo. Era un idiota, ¿cómo diablos se había dejado hechizar de esa forma?

-Bueno… -Sólo dilo, pide permiso y vete de ahí antes de que debas lamentarlo-, en realidad lo que más me gusta observar son las nubes. Es algo que… me relaja, es un modo de evasión.

-¿Las nubes te… _relajan_? –Temari hizo esfuerzos para contener la risa que se le reavivaba.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de gracioso? –Shikamaru percibió claramente su reacción.

-Lo… lo… lo siento –trató de articular ella, entre risas que pretendía reprimir, sin mucho éxito-. No tiene na… nada de malo. Es que es… es tan… tan simple… -Y ya no pudo contenerse más. Su risa brotó clara, sonora, liberada.

En parte era por los nervios y las emociones, por entender todo lo que habían compartido en el medio de una fiesta de cumpleaños que seguía desarrollándose en el jardín de su casa sin su presencia. Era tan extraordinario como inquietante, tan insólito como absurdo.

El agente la miró con ojos entrecerrados. Nunca la había visto reír de esa manera. Al principio se asombró, pero luego le gustó verla así, tan natural, tan humana. Sí, le gustó, y su corazón latía con creciente agitación, porque a cada instante se sentía más atraído hacia esa mujer. La mandona, la terca, la fuerte, la bella, la sonriente Temari.

Sin poderlo evitar, él también sonrió. Meneó la cabeza negativamente con resignación, mientras una tenue semisonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y sus ojos se clavaban en ella, inquieta, casi doblándose por las carcajadas, con el rostro colorado del alborozo.

Otras mujeres lo habían mirado con una ceja levantada al explicarles, en cambio Temari reía con franqueza, con sencillez. Sin embargo, Shikamaru alcanzó a vislumbrar que su risa en parte era un desahogo, una descompresión que él todavía no podía permitirse.

-Sí, ríete ahora, en menos de una semana estarás intentándolo –bromeó, sin dejar de sonreír. Había olvidado que el plan consistía en retirarse.

Temari alzó una mano para enjugarse las lágrimas. Poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura.

Pensó en ese hombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado. Se sorprendió al descubrir que era una persona simple, sincera, sin dobleces ni mayores pretensiones que la de disfrutar de las cosas que _podía_ disfrutar. No había una sola gota de ambición descomedida en él, sólo iba tras sus propias metas. Era tan opuesto a los hombres entre los que convivía a diario...

La clase de hombre que podía gustarle. La clase de hombre que podía conquistarla.

Cuando la risa se extinguió se quedaron en silencio, contemplándose. La orquesta estaría en una pausa porque hacía rato que había dejado de tocar, únicamente llegaba el apagado rumor de las voces de los invitados, y ni siquiera eso los distrajo. Sus mentes habían quedado en blanco.

Cuánto los conectaba. Más allá de las peleas, de las provocaciones, de los gritos y los reclamos, siempre se habían tratado con una familiaridad tan obvia que fue muy difícil para ellos _verla_, ser realmente concientes de lo que tenían. Es que lo más obvio, a veces, es lo último que se ve. Y vaya a saber por qué misterioso motivo, durante esa noche en que se midieron con otros ojos, por fin entendieron que ninguno de los dos había dado un paso atrás, que ninguno había resultado intimidado, que en todo caso estaban en el mismo nivel.

Eran iguales. Iguales en la obstinación, en la sinceridad y en la confianza. No se temían, no había recelos, ya casi ni tenían secretos. Lo único que les faltaba era reconocerlo.

-Yo… -comenzó Shikamaru, vacilante.

-Creo que debería… no sé hace cuánto… -Temari comenzó a inquietarse, a mirar para todos lados, buscando dónde anclar.

Estaban expuestos. Y para ambos eso resultaba tan fascinante como aterrador.

-No sé, no tanto… tal vez unos quince min…

Un estruendo cortó la frase, seguido de un grito de Temari, quien instintivamente se pegó a él. Shikamaru la recibió rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, mientras se asomaba con cuidado sobre el antepecho del balcón para buscar el origen del estampido.

-Tranquila, no es nada –dijo después de unos instantes, volviendo el rostro hacia ella. Estaba más calificado que la joven para distinguir entre detonaciones, así que de inmediato supo de qué se trataba-. Sólo fue uno de los fuegos artificiales. Debe haber estallado en su contenedor, quizás estaba fallado. Tranquila…

Temari lo miraba con un susto que él nunca le había visto. La sostenía contra su cuerpo, posó la otra mano sobre su hombro y luego, sin querer, sobre su cara cercana, casi a su altura.

-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó ella, tan perturbada todavía que no podía darse cuenta de cuánto lo estaba perturbando a él, ni de qué manera. Maldito Kankuro y su infantil afición. Cualquier ocasión le venía bien para comprar esos malditos artilugios.

-Tranquila –repitió él. Se estaba perdiendo en sus ojos, no podía evitarlo. Y lo más contradictorio era que, para no caer, sólo podía aferrarse más a ella.

Cuando Temari logró serenarse pudo comprender por fin de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se había pegado a su pecho, su brazo la sujetaba firmemente por debajo del chal que la abrigaba. La tela del vestido era fina, por lo cual podía sentir perfectamente la calidez de su contacto. También sintió su mano en el rostro, apenas posada. Sus ojos negros tan penetrantes, tan cercanos, se clavaban en los suyos y brillaban, brillaban con una intensidad que no le conocía.

Se sentía tan bien así... Se sentía cómoda, segura y perfectamente ensamblada a su cuerpo, un cuerpo que tal vez había comenzado a desear… Y el hombre olía condenadamente bien... Temari se estremeció, casi se perdió. Podía desmayarse ahí mismo, o morirse, y sería feliz.

Pero, ¿él iba a…?

-o-

-Chiyo, ¿dónde diablos está Temari?

-Tranquilo, Kankuro, sabes que ella no soporta mucho las fiestas.

-¡Esa no es excusa para ausentarse durante tanto tiempo!

-Ya les dije a los invitados que estaba en una videoconferencia de urgencia, que demoraría un poco pero que pronto regresaría.

-En cada cumpleaños te superas, Nana –ironizó el joven, bebiendo de su copa.

-Harías mejor en apoyar a tu hermana… o en dejar de comprar juegos artificiales cada vez que hay un acontecimiento que, según tú, "lo amerita". Recién nos llevamos un gran susto.

-Oh, vamos, ¡no me regañes! Al menos soy el único de los tres que no se empecina en mostrarse malhumorado o depresivo. Admítelo, Nana.

La anciana no pudo menos que sonreír ante semejante afirmación.

-Está bien, lo admito: eres el más chispeante de los tres hermanos –Kankuro asintió, satisfecho-. Ahora ayúdame a darle más tiempo a Temari, seguro que pronto se sentirá mejor y bajará.

-Sí, sí… -respondió el otro, desganado. Cada año era lo mismo.

Mientras el joven marchaba para unirse con un determinado grupo de invitados, Chiyo le echó un ligero vistazo a cierto balcón de la última planta. De la habitación surgía luz y divisó que dos oscuras figuras parecían conversar olvidados de las circunstancias. Sonrió.

-o-

Temari se forzó a reaccionar. Estaba abrazada a un hombre que era su custodio. El _vago_ de su custodio, el descarado, ¡el que siempre tenía que hacer lo que se le venía en gana sin consultar! Se lo repitió varias veces a sí misma, hasta que consiguió el efecto deseado. Bajó la vista y, con un leve movimiento, se soltó. Acto seguido retrocedió unos pasos para tomar distancia.

Shikamaru volvió en sí. Experimentó una repentina sensación de vacío al no tenerla sujeta, su brazo quedó suspendido en el aire absurdamente. Al advertirlo, lo bajó. ¿Qué clase de estupidez estuvo a punto de cometer?

-Volveré abajo –anunció Temari, encaminándose a la habitación.

Poco a poco sus pasos recuperaron la resolución de costumbre, al igual que su alma. Adentro, tomó la botella y el vaso para llevárselos. Después se dirigió hasta la puerta para salir, pero cuando notó que el otro se quedaba atrás se detuvo a medio camino, dubitativa.

Con el último esfuerzo que su vapuleada cordura le permitió, giró en su dirección. Ni siquiera se había movido. Temari tragó saliva con dificultad. Parecía absolutamente perdido y se apiadó de él.

Lo miró significativamente, hasta que su custodio se reanimó por fin. Con su habitual paso lento entró en la habitación.

-Lo siento –dijo.

La joven prefirió ignorar a qué se refería.

-Por favor, cierra el ventanal y descorre el cortinaje –pidió, con voz opaca-. Luego apaga las luces y cierra con la llave que está en la cerradura.

-¿Luego te las llevo?

-No, dáselas a Chiyo.

Se quedó en silencio algunos instantes más, esperando un asentimiento que no iba a venir. Tampoco quiso pensar en el significado de ello. Miró hacia abajo maquinalmente, mientras se giraba para encaminarse hasta la puerta. Luego la atravesó, sin mostrar ninguna otra vacilación.

Shikamaru, desganadamente, atravesado por un torbellino de confusión y recriminaciones, se puso a hacer lo que le habían indicado.

-o-

Un par de horas más tarde, después de que la agasajada hubo apagado las velas entre coloridos juegos artificiales, después de que cada uno hubo comido su ración de pastel, después de que brindaran una última vez en su nombre, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse. Pese a su ausencia, que en realidad muy pocos habían advertido, la celebración se sucedió con normalidad y todos la felicitaron por la agradable velada. Ella los despidió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo inventar.

Su mente estaba en otra parte, lo cual fue advertido por Chiyo desde el primer instante en que la viera reaparecer. Posteriormente, el guardaespaldas le había entregado las llaves del atelier con la misma expresión en el rostro.

La anciana se moría de curiosidad por saber qué había pasado entre ellos. El muchacho se escabulló de la mansión ni bien se hubo marchado el último invitado, por lo cual sólo le quedaba una alternativa. Cuando subió para saludar a Temari antes de irse a dormir, halló la oportunidad. La joven le pidió que la peinara, un ritual de la infancia que solía retomar únicamente cuando le aquejaba alguna clase de preocupación. Y Chiyo lo sabía.

Mientras le cepillaba el cabello, la anciana comenzó a sondearla.

-Hace mucho que no me pides que te peine, ¿te ocurre algo, querida?

Temari parecía abstraída, en las nubes. Aunque ignoraba cuán _literalmente_ lo estaba.

-Nada –murmuró.

-Eso no es verdad, mi niña. Dime qué te ha pasado, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

La interpelada suspiró profundamente, alzándose de hombros.

-Nada importante.

Ahora Chiyo en verdad se preocupó. Temari olvidaba que ella podía leer en su corazón como en un libro abierto, que podía darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía aunque no quisiese hablarlo. Pero más le afectó el descubrir que tampoco podía admitir lo evidente frente a ella misma.

-Temari, no es bueno que te niegues a aceptar…

-¿A aceptar _qué_? –la cortó ella, volviendo en sí de súbito al intuir las intenciones de la anciana.

-Que las cosas han cambiado… que tus sentimientos han cambiado.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Te he visto, Temari, los he visto _a ambos_, ¡así que no me subestimes, jovencita!

-Hoy todo el mundo cree entender lo que siento. Si es así no sé para qué preguntas, Nana.

-Porque te conozco y no quiero que sufras a causa de tu propia obcecación.

-Tranquila, yo no sufro por cualquier cosa.

-Estás equivocada, sufres más de lo que crees.

Temari se levantó de la silla, irritada, y comenzó a abrir su cama. Chiyo se quedó con el cepillo en la mano, apesadumbrada.

-Si estás con ganas de saber qué ocurrió con Kiba –empezó a decir Temari-, y no finjas, sé muy bien que estás al tanto de que estuvimos juntos, te diré que no pasó absolutamente nada.

-Absolutamente nada –ironizó la anciana.

-Absolutamente nada –repitió con severidad Temari, al percibir el tono de su voz.

-Absolutamente _nada_ –ratificó falsamente la otra, dejando el cepillo sobre el tocador. Luego fue hasta la puerta para irse, meneando la cabeza con resignación.

-¡Absolutamente nada! –reiteró la joven alzando la voz, mientras Chiyo salía de su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>u_uU<em>

_Mujeres... XD_

_Gracias por leer! Saludos para Marge, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar! _

_Nos vemos!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! El capi de hoy viene largo y con mucho contenido, así que no digo nada, sólo los dejo leer tranquilos._

_Espero que les agrade :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: Desahogándose<strong>

* * *

><p>Sentada en su oficina, Temari jugueteaba distraídamente con un bolígrafo. Para variar pensaba en su guardaespaldas, cosa que venía haciendo desde el sábado y ya estaban a jueves.<p>

Salvo lo indispensable, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. Por tácito acuerdo, ambos habían decidido recuperar la distancia profesional sin siquiera retomar sus habituales confrontaciones verbales. Preferían ignorarse pacíficamente, permitiéndose alguna que otra mirada furtiva cuando el otro no lo notaba, a seguir rascando en esa cáscara que estaba a punto de resquebrajarse.

La gerente se preguntó por milésima vez cuándo habían cambiado las cosas, en qué momento se sintió tan cerca de él que necesitó alejarse de nuevo, resguardarse y recelar. Pero sin importar lo que hiciera, sin importar los subterfugios a los que recurriera, su imagen se materializaba una y otra vez, y su corazón demandaba su compañía. Temari se pasó una mano por la frente. No podía ser que ese hombre le gustara tanto.

Recordó el día del atentado. En algún momento supuso que fue allí, en el medio de esa balacera, con sus vidas en riesgo, cuando se desató esa inusitada borrasca de emociones. Pero no, no podía ser tan ingenua de creer que fuese sólo por eso. Lo que palpitaba entre ellos venía de antes, había comenzado a gestarse con anterioridad y los sucesos de ese día simplemente lo habían liberado.

-¿Estás bien, Temari?

Kabuto permanecía sentado del otro lado del escritorio. Había finalizado la lectura del contrato concerniente al grupo Akatsuki y en ese momento le tendía los documentos para que los firmara. La otra pestañeó, confusa. Le resultó curioso que se hubiese olvidado tan fácil de su presencia.

-Lo siento. Sí, estoy bien –replicó, tomando las carpetas.

-Pareces extraviada. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-No, sólo pensaba.

-¿Te puedo ayudar de alguna forma?

-Gracias, Kabuto –sonrió ella-, estaré bien.

El hombre la examinó con atención, ajustándose las gafas. Parecía distinta. No se mostraba con la seguridad y el despotismo habituales, algo había cambiado.

-Me preocupas, Temari.

Ella levantó la vista de los documentos. Por mucho que hubiese querido, él era la última persona con quien podría compartir sus tribulaciones actuales.

-Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

-No pareces la misma, actúas extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, desde hace días que te noto distraída, por no decir que no le has gritado a nadie, ni siquiera a tu guardaespaldas.

Temari se removió en su silla, incómoda.

-Es por lo que te digo. Tuvimos demasiado trabajo durante las últimas semanas, quiero cerrar este contrato lo antes posible para poder descansar por unos días.

-Entiendo, pero no creo que sea todo.

-En todo caso, Kabuto, es asunto mío –dijo ella, con la mayor amabilidad posible.

El otro sonrió de lado.

-¿Ves? Ahora sí eres tú –ironizó, guardándose el hecho de que no le creía ni una palabra-. Espero que estés conforme con los puntos prestablecidos y con los nuevos añadidos en el contrato.

-Lo estaré una vez que termine de leerlos.

-Y a propósito, querida, se me olvidaba comentarte de cierto… _rumor_.

-¿Qué clase de rumor? –indagó ella, aunque se lo temía.

-Parece que alguien ha estado esculcando en mi oficina. –El gerente financiero fue directo al grano, quería analizar con cuidado cada una de sus reacciones.

La mujer palideció un poco, sólo un poco, pero el otro la conocía demasiado y lo percibió. Tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir, pensó Temari.

-Kabuto, lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera…

-Entonces es cierto –la interrumpió él, ajustándose nuevamente las gafas. No dejaba de medirla.

-Sí, es verdad. Me disculpo por no habértelo dicho.

-¿Y se puede saber quién fue y por qué razón?

Temari experimentó cierta sensación de alivio al notar que ignoraba buena parte de los hechos. Nadie había visto a su custodio entrar en la oficina, aunque seguramente algunos empleados de seguridad hayan advertido el movimiento de los tres. Eso impedía que supieran exactamente qué había sucedido, por eso la verdad no había llegado a sus oídos de forma cabal.

-Lamento decir que fuimos varias personas, Kabuto.

-¿Tú estabas entre ellas? –El joven aparentaba molestia, pero lo cierto era que su curiosidad desbordaba-. ¿Me puedes explicar qué querías encontrar?

La interpelada vaciló, aunque sólo por unos breves instantes. Irguiéndose sobre la silla, recobró rápidamente la compostura.

-Se trató de… una confusión, una penosa confusión.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí –Temari rebuscó en su cerebro las mejores palabras para dejarlo satisfecho, para conciliar y para no delatar a los otros involucrados. Maldita sea por tener que salir en su defensa-. Sabes que hace unas semanas sufrí un atentado.

-Sí, lo sé, pero manejaron el asunto con tal hermetismo que ni siquiera pude acercarme para comprobar si estabas bien. –Ahora Kabuto fingió sentirse ofendido.

La gerente hizo caso omiso del planteo.

-La cuestión es que todos los empleados afectados a la seguridad comenzaron a movilizarse para investigar. No hubo rincón de la empresa que no fuese revisado, incluso la oficina del presidente. En realidad, yo… -Temari lo pensó mejor y decidió callar el hecho de que desconocía el asunto de la requisa- …yo creí que no habría inconvenientes en revisar tu despacho, a fin de cuentas sé que ahí no guardas lo más importante.

Kabuto la miró con seriedad. Se acercó más al escritorio, componiendo un gesto de complicidad.

-Entonces debo suponer…

-No he hablado con nadie de la otra oficina, puedes estar tranquilo. Recuerda, además, que es un arreglo entre ambos para trabajar mejor, así que jamás lo revelaría.

El hombre sonrió. En su mirada brilló un destello de triunfo, imperceptible para la joven.

-Fue una gran idea que estuviera camuflada en el depósito.

-Sí, lo fue –corroboró desganadamente Temari, tratando de dar por zanjada la cuestión. Una súbita jaqueca comenzó a molestarla-. Ahora, si me permites…

-Claro, claro, tómate tu tiempo –musitó el otro, contemplándola con ojos entrecerrados. La pobre era tan confiada algunas veces.

-o-

Reclinado sobre uno de los laterales de la limousine, Shikamaru aguardaba la salida de su jefa. Desde el atentado se había decidido que se dedicaría a ser únicamente el custodio, por lo cual se desplazaban conducidos por el chofer de la mansión. Este último esperaba, como siempre, sentado al volante. El agente esperaba, como siempre, de pie y aburrido.

Permanecía de brazos cruzados observando adustamente el cielo, ya que el continuo ajetreo de la gente no le interesaba. El día estaba soleado, sin nubes, y tuvo que conformarse con eso. Evocó la plática en el balcón al respecto y cómo ella había reído de aquella manera tan espontánea.

Sintió calor, un calor que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Y sabía perfectamente qué significaba. Por más que haya intentado dedicarse de lleno a la investigación, no podía evitar ser asaltado por su imagen con más frecuencia de la que hubiese debido. La razón era muy simple: esa mujer le gustaba… demasiado.

Si bien al principio trató de reprimirlo, con el transcurso de las horas no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo si pretendía aunque sea controlarlo. Los sentimientos estaban hechos de una materia inefable y, por ende, ingobernable, pero con los pensamientos se podía hacer algo, y por Dios que lo haría. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un novato, no se dejaría vencer por esto.

La mujer le atraía. Era una irregularidad, un asunto que podía perjudicar la misión y estorbar su búsqueda, era el peor de los escenarios posibles. Sabía de sobra que los sentimientos no debían mezclarse con el trabajo, que era un idiota, que estaba hasta el cuello y que un paso en falso podía enviar todo al carajo, pero aun así le gustaba tanto como para pensar en ella con asiduidad. Ah, pero él lo resistiría, jamás sucumbiría a la tentación, al fin y al cabo era un profesional.

Por suerte ella ayudaba, tenía que admitirlo. Había vuelto a su recelo inicial y se esforzaba por mantener la distancia, hablando con él sólo lo indispensable. Un poco lo contrariaba, quizá hasta le molestaba, tal vez incluso… le _dolía_, pero definitivamente era lo mejor.

Un insistente claxon a su espalda atrajo su atención. Se giró perezosamente para mirar. Cuál no sería su asombro al divisar en la acera de enfrente a Ino, sentada al volante de un compacto. La muy insensata lo saludaba meneando el brazo alevosamente por afuera de la ventanilla.

No era momento ni lugar para hacer contacto, y precisamente por eso Shikamaru comprendió que debía de tratarse de un asunto importante. Le echó un vistazo al hall de entrada del edificio para verificar que Temari aún no salía y después al chofer, quien leía el periódico sin haberse percatado de nada. Después se apresuró a cruzar la calle.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –le espetó, inclinándose hasta la ventanilla.

-No exageres, Shikamaru –reprochó Ino, sonriente. Las gafas oscuras le daban una dosis de sofisticación extra, demasiado tratándose de una agente de policía.

-Temari está por salir, si me ve aquí hablando contigo…

-Oh, un poco de celos te vendrán muy bien para conquistarla –bromeó ella.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. Prefirió no recordar cierta conversación en cierta furgoneta.

-Deja de decir tonterías. ¿A qué has venido?

-Deja tú de actuar como un tonto –terqueó la joven-. Si sale podrás inventar cualquier excusa, eres bueno para eso. –Antes de que el otro pudiese rebatir semejante acusación, le puso un abultado sobre tamaño oficio delante de la cara. -Ten, la investigación ha progresado.

El agente la miró sin comprender, mientras tomaba el sobre.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Bueno, hicimos lo que sugeriste el otro día y nos focalizamos en el tal Orochimaru y en el grupo Akatsuki. Chequeamos la información y cotejamos los datos con las copias de los contratos que te facilitaron los hermanos Sabaku. _Bingo_ –finalizó Ino.

Shikamaru puso el sobre debajo de su brazo, discreto.

-¿Hay algo más, verdad?

Su compañera lo miró con ironía.

-Seguramente nada sobre lo que tú no hayas hipotetizado –se burló-. Sí, obtuvimos datos muy interesantes, tanto que Kakashi ya tiene planes y pronto se contactará contigo. Esto es grande, Shikamaru, y grave. Mantén tus ojos abiertos y lee esos papeles lo antes posible.

-¿Les dije alguna vez que son los mejores compañeros que un agente infiltrado puede tener?

La interpelada lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese tipo de deferencias? ¿Acaso estás enamorado?

El buen humor que le había nacido al joven por las novedades se evaporó. Miró a su amiga con irritación. Ino supo entonces que había dado en el blanco, y sonrió abiertamente. Le habló con un entusiasmo tan franco como infantil.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡en verdad te has enamorado! ¡Dios, cómo se pondrán en el Departamento cuando se enteren! ¡Al fin podré comprarme el iPad que tanto quería!

_-¿Tú también apostaste?_ –Ni bien reparó en lo que dijo, Shikamaru maldijo y se corrigió de inmediato-. Más te vale que no vayas con esas estupideces al Departamento, ¿me oíste?

La chica no respondió, distraída con algo que veía más allá de él.

-o-

Hasta en el hall la perseguían las secretarias para firmar papeles, a esas alturas ya no lo toleraba. Tendría que tomar medidas al respecto, y pronto, o mandaría a todo el mundo al infierno.

Temari se dirigió con paso decidido hasta la salida, saludando maquinalmente a los empleados que se cruzaban. Atravesó la puerta giratoria y, para su alivio, vio que la limousine ya estaba dispuesta, aunque le extrañó que su custodio no estuviese esperándola observando las nubes, como era su costumbre. Decidió que ese ínfimo detalle no la iba a impacientar.

Encima Gaara la había invitado al club para jugar tenis. Kankuro dijo que iría por su cuenta, que todavía tenía para una hora más en la empresa, y ella seguía con esa maldita jaqueca que no cedía, pero tuvo que aceptar.

Se acercó al vehículo y vio que el sujeto tampoco estaba adentro. Lo buscó con la mirada entre las personas que iban y venían, hasta que lo divisó. Enfrente, junto a un compacto, hablando con una rubia despampanante. Porque aunque no se dejara ver por estar metida en su automóvil era evidente que se trataba de una rubia despampanante. Primero le llamó profundamente la atención, después la desconcertó, luego le preocupó y por último… la amargó. Hablaban con demasiada confianza.

Se quedó ahí parada contemplándolos olvidando su jaqueca y sintiéndose una boba, una tremendísima boba. Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios le importaba a ella la vida de ese sujeto? ¿Tanto le afectaba que hablara con rubias despampanantes?

No, no era sólo eso. A pesar de la conversación que habían tenido en el balcón ignoraba muchas cosas sobre él, era ajena a sus asuntos. Y algo le laceraba por dentro, la angustiaba, porque era obvio que en la actualidad deseaba intensamente _ser parte_ de sus asuntos.

-o-

-¡Ino! –insistió el otro, más enojado aún.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero no podré seguir conversando contigo. Te están esperando –informó ella, señalando con la cabeza en dirección al edificio.

El agente volteó rápidamente y vio a Temari parada al lado de la limousine. La mujer le clavó una mirada extraña, indescifrable. Sin más, abrió la portezuela y subió. Shikamaru palideció.

-Eh, Shikamaru –susurró Ino, mientras ponía en marcha su automóvil-, ¡ve, ve, ve! –lo instó, sacudiendo su mano para que se fuera porque el sujeto parecía haberse petrificado. "Vaya -pensó la joven-, más allá de las bromas realmente se ha enamorado de la empresaria."

Sin despedirse, el susodicho cruzó velozmente y se montó al vehículo del lado del "copiloto". Cuando estuvo dentro, Temari dio la orden de partir.

-Pero no a la mansión, vamos al club –dijo, con tono neutro.

Shikamaru se preguntó qué idea se le habría cruzado por la cabeza al verlo con Ino.

-¿Al club?, eso está fuera de la rutina –acotó, disimulando su desconcierto.

-No soy tonta para que me lo señales –siseó ella-. Gaara y Matsuri me esperan para jugar un partido de tenis.

El agente se asombró por la explicación, una actitud poco frecuente en ella. Volvió a preguntarse qué diablos estaría pensando de lo que vio. Porque en realidad lo más extraño, mejor dicho, lo más _escalofriante_, era que no le hubiese interrogado por su compañera.

-o-

En el club no había nadie más que los Sabaku, excepto Kankuro, que demoraba. Temari tomó un analgésico y se vistió con un short y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que le prestó Matsuri. Luego jugó unos singles contra su cuñada en la cancha de polvo de ladrillo mientras Gaara las observaba sentado en una mesita cercana, bebiendo un refresco.

Los custodios se hallaban cerca: uno recorría asiduamente el alambrado perimetral de la cancha privada; el otro, en cambio, permanecía reclinado a un lado, bostezando. En todo caso, este último quería regresar a su apartamento para examinar el contenido del sobre que le habían dado y que ocultó a la vista de la gerente. Ese desvío en sus planes era una molestia.

Después de cuarenta minutos, al móvil de Gaara llegó el mensaje de texto de Kankuro avisando que no podría asistir. El presidente de la compañía no creyó ni por un momento que fuese por trabajo, como adujo en el escueto recado, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Nos turnamos? –indagó Matsuri.

-Será agotador –observó Temari.

-Y no podemos quedarnos aquí hasta la noche –señaló Gaara, circunspecto. Después se fijó en determinada persona.

-¿Qué se te ha ocu…? –La pregunta de Temari murió en sus labios, después de dirigir la vista hacia donde su hermano miraba-. Oh no, ni lo pienses –le advirtió.

-¿Por qué no? –cuestionó Gaara, impasible-. Para jugar todos y aprovechar el tiempo lo mejor es un partido de cuatro.

-¡Entonces usemos tu custodio, _no el mío_! –se exaltó ella, innecesariamente tal vez. Matsuri y su hermano la miraron con extrañeza, atraídos por tal arrebato. Temari se ruborizó.

-El mío está recuperándose de una lesión, tendrá que ser el tuyo –determinó Gaara, en un tono de voz que no daba lugar a discusión.

Temari se preguntó por qué, ¡por qué el mundo volvía a confabularse en su contra! No quería estar más cerca de su custodio, al contrario, _¡quería estar más lejos!_ ¿Acaso no había sido clara, o el destino estaba sordo?

Su hermano fue hasta donde se había apostado el sujeto y le habló. Temari se dejó caer sobre una silla, aguardando lo inevitable. Sabía que el muy vago se negaría, que Gaara insistiría, que el otro se sentiría incómodo (ahí lo veía llevarse la mano a la nuca), y que finalmente su hermano encontraría las palabras adecuadas para disuadirlo. Su custodio aceptó.

La mujer observó, indignada, que el tipo se dirigía al vestuario para cambiarse. Deseó haber escuchado la maldita conversación. ¿Cómo es que sus hermanos habían logrado congeniar tan rápidamente con él, mientras que ella seguía nadando en el mar de la incertidumbre y de la confusión? ¡Hombres! Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

-o-

Un rato después, los cuatro estaban ubicados en la cancha. Arreglaron los equipos fácilmente: serían varones contra mujeres. Luego lo echaron a suerte y sacaron ellos.

Con el desarrollo del partido, a nadie se le escapó que el custodio jugaba bastante bien, aunque por momentos debía exigirse. Temari se encogió de hombros, lo conocía y sabía que en el fondo no tenía ganas de jugar. Aun así era una competencia y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Shikamaru y Temari se hallaban de frente. Podía decirse que sus capacidades estaban más o menos al mismo nivel: saques limpios, buenos reflejos, reveses prolijos, recibos ágiles… El partido se desarrolló con buen ritmo, para entretenimiento de todos. Sin embargo, siendo el escenario de una rivalidad, ciertos conflictos no tardaron en exteriorizarse.

Todo comenzó con una broma de Matsuri después de un saque fallido de su marido.

-No vale la pena, Matsuri, los hombres son torpes por naturaleza –comentó Temari.

Por supuesto que los susodichos la escucharon. Gaara no dijo nada (mitad porque nunca decía nada y mitad porque jamás se plegaba a las bromas), pero Shikamaru no se pudo contener.

-No seríamos tan torpes si ustedes fuesen menos problemáticas –arguyó, aventándole la pelota.

Temari atrapó la pelota con una mano y también atajó el desafío (aunque tal vez su custodio no haya tenido esa intención), mirándolo fijamente.

-Los problemas vienen cuando hay que bajarlos a tierra –replicó, muy conciente de sus palabras.

Él, obviamente, entendió, y recogió el guante.

-El cielo no hace reclamos infantiles –señaló con sequedad, preparándose para recibir el saque.

Matsuri advirtió que Temari comenzaba a transfigurarse, si bien parecía concentrada en hacer picar la pelota. Se percibía cierta electricidad en el ambiente.

-Engreídos. Se creen los mejores del mundo, ¡los más fuertes! –espetó ella, mientras lanzaba.

-¡Las mujeres también aparentan algo que no son! –repuso él con esfuerzo, recibiendo.

-¡Pues los hombres aparentan del mismo modo y una termina llevándose el chasco! –exclamó la otra en un jadeo, recibiendo a su vez.

-¡En ocasiones lo hacemos con buenas intenciones, y nunca lo entienden! –Esta vez Shikamaru tuvo que correr para recibir. Derrapó un tramo antes de alcanzar la pelota.

-¿Hay que entender que son metiches, ocultadores y abusivos? –gruñó ella, corriendo también.

-¡Nadie ha sido abusivo con nadie! –reclamó él, casi sin aliento, al entender que se refería al abrazo que _ella_ había iniciado.

-¡Y luego se hacen los protectores! –Nuevo recibo de la pelota, aunque exigido.

-¡Nunca tratan de comprender, de ver más allá de sus narices! –acusó el otro, imprimiendo en su golpe más potencia. Había llegado su turno de desahogarse y por Dios que lo aprovecharía.

-¡Oh, claro que vemos! ¡Los vemos con las fulanas que _tanto_ les gustan! –El golpe de Temari fue más violento esta vez.

La pelota describió un gran arco y Shikamaru tuvo que retroceder velozmente para alcanzarla, mientras se daba por enterado de lo que había pensado Temari de Ino.

-¡Hablar no es pecado! –protestó, acentuando la primera palabra al golpear la esfera.

-¡Hablar, hablar –se burló la otra-, es lo único que saben hacer!

-¡Cuánta tontería hay que oír!

-¡Y cuánta hay que tolerar!

Así continuaron durante algunos instantes más, golpe tras golpe, arremetida tras arremetida, forzando al contrario. Parecían dos catapultas en pleno asedio, o dos tanques bombardeándose sin consideración. Era insólito.

Matsuri y Gaara, que supuestamente también estaban jugando, se vieron obligados a hacerse a un lado de la inusitada confrontación. Ambos tuvieron el ligero presentimiento de que ya no se trataba de un simple juego de tenis y tomaron la precaución de permanecer fuera de su alcance, estupefacta una, indescifrable el otro.

La última pelota la perdió Temari. Maldiciendo, arrojó su raqueta al suelo con rabia y se fue muy ofendida al vestuario, farfullando. Shikamaru, por su parte, se dobló sobre sí mismo apoyándose en las rodillas, respirando con agitación. Por dentro juramentaba, sin podérselo creer.

Era lo más absurdo que le hubiese acontecido jamás en toda su trayectoria profesional… en toda su condenada vida. Esa mujer era insufrible, había perdido el control por completo. Se enderezó y se enjugó con el dorso de la mano el sudor de la frente. Impulsivamente, maldiciendo, dejó su raqueta y fue tras ella, sin darles a los atónitos espectadores del drama ningún tipo de explicación.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? –inquirió Matsuri, aunque en el fondo algo se olía.

-No tengo idea –respondió su marido, pero también lo intuía.

-o-

No había ni un alma en el vestuario de las mujeres, sólo una que no hacía más que mascullar maldiciones frente al espejo del tocador. Cuando ya no supo qué más murmurar, Temari exhaló largamente, agobiada por un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, o tal vez en el esófago, no podría precisarlo. Tomó una pequeña toalla y comenzó a secarse el sudor del rostro, tratando de no volver a pensar en el grotesco espectáculo que había ofrecido.

Cómo podía ser posible que haya perdido el control de esa forma, era intolerable, imperdonable. Claro que el otro no se quedaba atrás, se había comportado tan descaradamente como de costumbre. Fue como haber retrocedido veinte pasos hacia atrás, al inicio de su relación.

¿Y a qué demonios se refería con _relación_? Esa palabra traía consigo una serie de connotaciones que podían atentar aún más contra su ya bastante vapuleado equilibrio emocional. No, no había relación posible. Todo, absolutamente _todo_ se iba al diablo cuando ese sujeto estaba cerca: su autocontrol, su orgullo, su cerebro…

Maldito sea.

Lo mejor era darse una ducha y salir de allí. Le resultaba penoso tener que volver a la mansión en su compañía, pero ni modo, ella no tenía nada que temer ni de qué avergonzarse, al menos no delante de él. Tal vez sí delante de su hermano y de su cuñada… Qué bochorno.

Tomó la camiseta de los bordes para quitársela, entonces sintió pasos pesados yendo en su dirección. Su custodio se apareció ante ella justo cuando se había descubierto hasta el busto y de inmediato volvió a cubrirse, indignada.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No te das cuenta de que éste es el vestuario de las damas?

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios fue todo eso? –espetó él, encarándola con el ceño fruncido. Le importaba muy poco aquel detalle. Su orgullo estaba en juego, porque él también tenía uno que defender, y ella vivía aguijoneándolo.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?

Temari puso los brazos en jarra, apenas conteniéndose. La ira comenzó a inundar su sistema.

-¡Te dije que te fueras, vago insolente! –A esas alturas a ella tampoco le importaba el lugar ni las circunstancias. Lo único que faltaba era que ese sujeto le viniera con planteos.

-¡No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas qué te ocurre conmigo! –No podía evitarlo, Shikamaru también estaba furioso, harto de esa situación, de ella, de lo que sentía.

La otra se ruborizó sin querer. Su enojo aumentó, hacia él y hacia sí misma.

-¡No me ocurre absolutamente nada contigo, idiota! –gritó-. ¿Acaso te crees _tan_ importante? No me ocurre nada, ¡nada!

Estaba a punto de descarrilar otra vez. Cuando la rabia, la impotencia y la frustración se mezclan, difícilmente una persona pueda ser conciente de lo que hace y de lo que dice, sobre todo de _cómo_ lo dice. Incluso una persona tan orgullosa como Temari.

Shikamaru, por su parte, se hallaba en un estado de agitación similar y su cerebro hacía rato que había dejado de funcionar. Ya no pensaba, sólo sabía lo que sentía en la boca del estómago.

-_Nada_ –señaló con sarcasmo, dando un paso al frente.

-_Nada_ –afirmó ella con maldad, acercándose también.

-¿Entonces por qué sales con lo de Ino? –espetó Shikamaru, sin poder reprimirlo a tiempo.

-Así que se llama _Ino_ –se burló Temari-. Siento lástima por la pobre chica.

-Pues si no te pasa _nada_ conmigo no me explico por qué deberías –farfulló él, dando otro paso.

-¡Ya no me interesa seguir con esto! –exclamó ella, ofendida.

-¡Bien, genial!

-¡Genial!

-Pues renuncio. ¡Y que te cubra la espalda quien pueda soportarte! –dijo él con mordacidad.

La otra abrió la boca, indignada, sin poder creerse tal desfachatez.

-¡Pues renuncia y desaparece de mi vida! –vociferó. Hubiera querido decir "de mi vista", pero ya no podía retractarse.

Frente a frente, a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas echaban chispas.

-¡Eres la mujer más problemática de la tierra! –Al fin Shikamaru se daba el gusto de decírselo.

-¡Y tú eres el hombre más perezoso de la historia!

Había que reconocer que los oponentes se encontraban al mismo nivel.

-¡Necia!

-¡Metiche!

-¡Terca!

-¡Descarado! ¡No eres un hombre, eres un cobarde!

Shikamaru enrojeció. Había entendido perfectamente. No estaban hablando del trabajo, claro que no, todo el tiempo se había tratado de otra cosa. Las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa de nuevo, aquello se había vuelto demasiado palpable, demasiado evidente. Resolló una, dos veces, y algo en sus ojos previno a Temari. La joven intentó retroceder, pero no hizo a tiempo.

Él la ciñó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí casi con rudeza, eliminando por completo la distancia entre ambos. Temari lo miró con desconcierto, superada por la sorpresa de la maniobra y la súbita proximidad. Se apartó cuanto pudo y trató de empujarlo con sus manos, pero poco podía hacer estando sujeta de aquella manera. Él la obligó a caminar hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared, donde la encerró con su cuerpo.

-¿Quién es el cobarde ahora, eh? –musitó él, desafiándola-. Yo no fui quien se alejó la otra noche –insinuó con voz ronca. Ella lo miró a los ojos, llena de confusión, con el corazón a punto de saltarse de su pecho. Estaban aún más apretados que aquella vez.

De todas formas ya no podría huir de él, jamás. Poco a poco sintió que se derretía, que se iba de sí misma, sin poderlo evitar. Maldito sea… La tenía entre sus brazos, la sostenía, la había atrapado en todos los sentidos posibles. Y ella _quería_ estar ahí, lo anhelaba desde hacía tiempo.

Él se inclinó sobre su rostro y comenzó a tantear, buscando una abertura. Ya no era dueño de sí, esa mujer lo había enloquecido. Lo único que quería ahora era saber, entender de una buena vez la magnitud de lo que se había gestado entre ellos, quizá desde el primer instante en que se vieron, o tal vez después, qué más daba. La cuestión era que eso había nacido, había madurado y ahora los envolvía, los apremiaba.

Temari no pudo más y soltó una exhalación rendida, vencida. Y lejos de lo que siempre había creído, lejos de lo que siempre temía, la derrota resultó ser dulce y liberadora.

Shikamaru asaltó su boca con arrebato. La besó con ansiedad, con pasión apenas contenida y ella le correspondió. Sus labios se mordían con hambre, buscando saciarse cada uno con el otro. Encajaron como si fuesen las piezas de un rompecabezas que viniesen construyendo de modo inconciente, sin prisa pero sin pausa, secretamente, y aprovecharon esa bendición del cielo para saborearse ya sin restricciones, a sabiendas de lo que habían provocado.

La joven lo abrazó para traerlo más hacia sí. Una mano acariciaba su cuello y otra hurgaba en su nuca, estimulándolo. Shikamaru suspiró con satisfacción y comenzó a lamer perentoriamente sobre sus labios, para que lo deje entrar. Apenas ella cedió un poco él invadió su boca con avidez.

Después deshizo su abrazo y a cambio la apretó más contra la pared. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus caderas para buscar amoldarla a su cuerpo, para procurar la mejor posición. Apenas tuvo que removerse para lograr el roce íntimo, ardiente, impositivo. Ella gimió al sentir el contacto de su entrepierna en el punto más sensible de su ser, mientras su lengua ansiosa recorría su paladar y forzaba su propia lengua.

Era tan intenso como desbordante. El deseo que experimentaban se había desatado sin más, llevaban demasiado tiempo negándolo, reprimiéndolo.

A Shikamaru no le bastaba, necesitaba más de ella, lo quería todo. Su conciencia se había adormecido a causa del placer y del ardor que sentía, ya no podría detenerse aunque quisiera. Empujó una vez más contra su cuerpo y luego la abrazó de nuevo, sin desasirse de su boca. Ella no pensaba en nada, no entendía nada ni le importaba, sólo necesitaba de ese deleite para vivir. Se dejó llevar sin quejas de ninguna clase.

La condujo torpemente hasta la zona de las duchas, donde había varios compartimientos. El ruido de una portezuela que él abrió con violencia no los distrajo, sumidos en los jadeos de su respiración, en la exquisitez de sus bocas insistentes. Shikamaru cerró y volvió a empotrarla contra uno de los laterales del estrecho habitáculo, sujetando una pierna alrededor de su cadera para profundizar el roce. Su sexo estaba más enhiesto, comenzaba a necesitar alivio.

Temari se dejaba hacer, envuelta en una nube de delicia. El toque de su dureza la estimulaba, le provocaba esporádicas descargas de placer que la obligaban a gemir en la boca de él. La oleada de pasión y deseo que la embargaba le impedía frenarlo. Sólo pudo separarse un poco para moderar la respiración, para mirarlo y comprobar que sentían exactamente lo mismo.

Se observaron a través del goce con los ojos entrecerrados, brillantes, y con las bocas hinchadas, jadeantes. Él siguió moviéndose contra ella, sin perderse de sus gestos ahora que podía mirarla. La visión más erótica y maravillosa del mundo. Al fin se tenían donde realmente querían.

Fue hasta su cuello y lo mordió, y ella emitió un nuevo gemido. Siguió mordiendo con apetencia bordeando la línea que descendía hasta el hombro, entonces advirtió que la camiseta estorbaba. Jugueteó con los bordes de la prenda a la altura de la cintura, se coló en su piel cálida, acarició apenas su vientre, su espalda. Se irguió de nuevo para besarla en la boca, esta vez con besos breves, intermitentes. Estaba loco por ella, la única persona que podía ponerlo de cabeza.

Temari también deslizó una mano por debajo de la camiseta del hombre, dándole a entender que ella quería lo mismo. Entonces Shikamaru volvió a lanzarse sobre su boca, extasiado, instándola a lamer la suya. Ella se inclinó un poco y le correspondió, haciéndolo gruñir de gozo.

Luego él regresó a su cuello y su mano fue hasta el short para comenzar a desvestirla.

-Kiba… –suspiró ella, llena de deseo, de ruego, de emoción.

Nada hubiera podido distraerlo, nada hubiera podido frenarlo. Nada, excepto esa palabra fatal. Esa maldita, odiosa y lapidaria palabra que lo retrotrajo bruscamente, implacablemente, al mundo real. Entonces la mano se detuvo en seco y su boca se cerró.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, _qué demonios estaba haciendo_? ¿Quién era él para estar así con ella, para hacerle esto? ¿Quién era él? "Recuérdalo, idiota, eres el agente Nara Shikamaru, Na-ra-Shi-ka-ma-ru, y ella no lo sabe."

-¿Kiba? –interrogó la joven, confusa por esa repentina quietud.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. No podía, _no podía_ hacerle esto. Temari ignoraba quién era y terminaría odiándolo al enterarse, y eso sería peor. Así las cosas no podían ser, así no.

Shikamaru tragó saliva con dificultad. Suavemente, lo más caballerosamente que pudo, se apartó. Con esfuerzo, levantó la vista para observarla. Se sintió un miserable.

Hubiera querido flagelarse, golpearse hasta morir. Temari lo veía absolutamente desconcertada, interrogante, aturdida. "Es tu culpa, imbécil, mírala a los ojos. La lastimarás, ella será la que salga más herida de todo esto, así que ahora te lo aguantas."

-Lo… lo siento –musitó, vacilando.

-¿Lo… _sientes_? –Temari pestañeó, incrédula. Aun así, a pesar del aturdimiento, percibió lo que él hacía. Sintió frío, angustia, confusión. El tipo, ese tipo que la estaba llevando al borde del abismo, que había derrumbado cada una de sus barreras hasta el punto de desconocerse a sí misma, que había puesto su mundo de cabeza, _¿se estaba arrepintiendo?_

-Yo… es problemático, Temari, no puedo… no puedo hacer esto. –Era el peor argumento para ofrecer, y lo sabía. Insulso, vacío, torpe, perfecto para no aclarar nada y tan inútil como él. Se despreciaba por retroceder, por dejarla, por herirla, por no poder decirle la verdad.

Maldición, ¡él mismo se lo había buscado! Se dejó llevar por un impulso y ahora lo pagaría. Él, supuestamente tan racional. "Ahora sopórtalo, estúpido, y mírala." La miró a los ojos de nuevo y quiso morir. No había rabia ni resentimiento, sólo decepción, una profunda e incrédula decepción. Eso lo mortificó más que cualquier otra cosa, se sintió una completa basura.

-No… puedes –balbuceó ella por fin.

-No, no puedo –musitó él, casi inaudiblemente-. Lo siento –repitió, antes de darse la vuelta como un zombi, abrir la portezuela y salir disparado del compartimiento. Maldito cobarde.

Temari se quedó inmóvil. Ya no entendía nada, no podía pensar en nada ni decir más nada. Era absurdo, el absurdo más grande y humillante que hubiese protagonizado, y se sentía una estúpida.

Casi sin fuerzas para moverse, ni siquiera para llorar, estiró una mano hasta el grifo, lo giró y el agua comenzó a caer. Se colocó debajo de la ducha, vestida, cansada, y se limitó a estar de pie y a dejarse invadir por una tristeza pesada, aplastante. _La más estúpida de todas_…

* * *

><p><em>D:<em>

_T.T_

_Bueno, ahí ya compensé un poco el disgusto que les di en el capi anterior XD Muchas gracias a Marge por seguir leyendo y por comentar, saludos para vos n.n_

_Nos vemos la próxima y gracias a todos por leer!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a leer! Oh, bueno, veremos qué sucede con nuestros protagonistas después de los escandalosos sucesos ocurridos en el club XD _

_El capi anterior no advertí que habría lime para no arruinar la sorpresa del primer beso y todo eso, por esta razón quiero anticipar que pronto habrá un capítulo con lemmon, aunque tampoco lo especificaré. No sé, sería como atentar contra la expectativa, me parece, pero si quieren que dé el aviso con claridad sólo díganlo._

_Ya, ahora los dejo leer tranquilos :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: Develándose<strong>

* * *

><p>El trayecto de regreso a la mansión fue lúgubre. Era casi de noche y ambos, Shikamaru y Temari, se habían puesto gafas oscuras innecesariamente. Al chofer le extrañó sobremanera tal actitud, además del incómodo clima que se respiraba dentro de la limousine, pero se cuidó muy bien de emitir algún tipo de vocablo.<p>

Ni bien el vehículo aparcó en la entrada de la casa, el agente se apresuró a descender para abrir la portezuela de su jefa. Temari bajó esquiva, impenetrable, y se dirigió a toda prisa hasta la puerta. La transpuso sin decir una sola palabra. Shikamaru, sombrío, se despidió del chofer y fue a la cochera por su automóvil.

Por su parte, Temari subió las escaleras velozmente, para no toparse con nadie. Se metió en su habitación y cerró con llave, señal suficiente para que no la molesten. Luego se dejó caer todo a lo largo sobre la cama, suspirando abatida.

Se sentía una completa estúpida. Era humillante haberse comportado de aquella forma en el vestuario del club, con su propio guardaespaldas. Ella, que jamás había sucumbido a las emociones. Ella, orgullosa, sensata, inflexible... Cometió la peor torpeza de su vida.

Lloriqueó. Se golpeó la frente con la mano, impotente, sintiéndose la más idiota. ¡Cómo se había dejado hacer todo aquello, cómo se había dejado ganar por sus sentimientos! Se dejó arrastrar por una corriente inaudita, irracional. Y lo peor era que lo había deseado, con tanta vehemencia como lo seguía deseando ahora. Estaba perdida, perdida por él.

¿Por qué lo habría iniciado, y por qué él se había marchado de esa forma tan desleal? Por más que se devane los sesos, no lograba comprenderlo. Quizás el sujeto estuviese jugando con ella, o quizás fuese un maniático, o un trepador, o vaya a saber qué. Sin embargo, una parte de sí intuía que no se trataba de eso, que había algo más, algo que ella todavía no podía visualizar. Tal vez tuviese que ver con la tal Ino, o con algo más grave. Temari volvió a gimotear de la impotencia.

Fue muy extraño. Y apasionado y delicioso e increíble, sólo con recordar su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo. Pero luego él se comportó de aquella forma tan despreciable sin darle ninguna clase de explicación, dejándola ahí tirada, sintiéndose la más boba del planeta.

Consternada, con una jaqueca que había vuelto duplicada desde que el tipo se desapareciera de aquel sitio nefasto, Temari comenzó a desvestirse sin ganas. Luego se cubrió con el camisón, abrió la cama y se acostó de cara al techo. No quiso comer, no quería pensar más ni le interesaba lo que fuese a ocurrir a partir de ese momento en el maldito mundo. Lo único que necesitaba era olvidar.

Cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a la aflicción. Esta vez el dolor se hizo sentir, encontró espacio y atravesó su pecho como una daga implacable. Entonces ahí en su casa, en la soledad de su cama, Temari dejó que la angustia la invadiera. Poco a poco las lágrimas brotaron por fin y cayeron lentamente desde las comisuras de sus ojos hasta gotear sobre la almohada.

-o-

Ni bien entró en el apartamento, Shikamaru arrojó las llaves en cualquier parte, dejó el sobre que le diera Ino sobre el sillón de la sala y fue directo hasta el refrigerador. Un vodka hubiese sido mejor, pero cerveza era todo lo que había. Al fin y al cabo era un agente en servicio.

Qué ironía, en buena hora lo recordaba. Abrió la botella y bebió su contenido de un trago, como si con todo ese líquido pudiese arrastrar el fango que sentía acumulado dentro de sí.

Estaba jodido. Había llegado a un extremo del que difícilmente regresaría. Se dejó llevar como un imbécil por sus impulsos, por la rabia, por el deseo. Eso sentía por Temari, rabia y deseo, tanto que sus sentimientos rebalsaban. Cómo se había dejado vencer de esa forma, él que supuestamente era tan racional, tan juicioso y hasta demasiado vago como para accionar. Justo ahora tenía que ponerse en plan de casanova, ¡justo _ahora_! Y justo con ella. Se comportó como un asno, la había herido y, conociéndola, seguramente estaría sintiéndose una estúpida, cuando el único estúpido allí era él.

Pero había recibido su merecido. Además de hacer peligrar la misión, ahora cargaba con la culpa de haberla lastimado. Hubiera querido ofrecerle al menos la ventaja de saber cuán hondo había calado en él, cuánto la necesitaba, lo frustrado que se sentía. Tal vez al conocer su dolor se sentiría menos humillada, quizás aliviaría su propio pesar. Pero lo cierto era que Temari lo ignoraba.

Desolado, se dirigió hasta el sillón de la sala, donde se dejó caer. Se cubrió la cara con las manos en gesto de cansancio, luego se restregó, suspiró y se obligó a cumplir con su deber.

Tomó el grueso sobre y comenzó a extraer su contenido. Eran numerosos papeles que intentó ordenar para leerlos metódicamente, una simple tarea que le costó horrores, porque a cada instante recordaba el aroma de la mujer entre sus brazos, o la calidez de sus labios, o el roce de su cuerpo. Tendría que darse una ducha antes de proseguir.

Fue hasta el baño, se duchó rápidamente, se vistió sólo con un bóxer y una camiseta y volvió hasta el sillón, apenas un poco más repuesto. Se dijo que al día siguiente se sentiría mejor, que se le pasaría, que la olvidaría. Como si fuese tan fácil olvidarse de alguien como ella.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, tomó los primeros folios y leyó. No lo podía creer. Tomó los siguientes, leyó y releyó, y cuando terminó comenzó a leerlos de nuevo. Ino tenía razón, era demasiado grave.

Uno de esos papeles hizo que su vientre se contraiga. Se sintió aliviado de que Temari estuviese en la mansión, allí contaban con un buen personal de vigilancia, pero aun así se perturbó. Lo que tenía entre sus manos no sólo eran contratos fraudulentos, también eran planes, estrategias, una auténtica confabulación delictiva. El grupo Akatsuki no era un mero conjunto de inversores, sino una organización criminal perfectamente constituida. Volvió a maldecir.

Y quien tenía el prontuario más extenso era el tal Orochimaru. Aunque no le interesaba tanto él como el que le seguía en zaga, nada menos que aquel siniestro sujeto.

Los hermanos Sabaku tenían que saberlo lo antes posible. Temari era quien más le preocupaba, la que saldría más lastimada. Shikamaru se sintió aún más culpable por lo que le había hecho.

De inmediato tomó su notebook para conectarse con Chouji. Ni bien apareció en la pantalla, vio que su amigo no estaba solo, Hatake Kakashi lo acompañaba. Había muchos asuntos que discutir y muchas acciones por determinar.

-o-

Al día siguiente la jaqueca no había disminuido y Temari se tomó otro analgésico, sabiendo que no le haría ningún efecto. Encima había tenido una muy mala noche y las ojeras que se vio en el espejo resultaban desagradablemente delatoras. Luego de intentar taparlas con maquillaje, en vano, bajó a la cocina para desayunar. Comió con muy poco entusiasmo, experimentando la pesadez fatigosa que sobreviene después de tantas horas de insomnio.

Consultó su reloj. Su custodio pasaría por ella en algunos minutos más. No quería, no podía volver a enfrentarlo sola, sería insoportable. Terminó de beber el café de un solo sorbo y se apresuró a subir para buscar a su hermano.

Kankuro dormía el sueño de los justos. Había tenido una velada romántica con una señorita a la que venía cortejando desde hacía algunas semanas, y por fin habían consumado la noche anterior, por eso no había asistido al partido de tenis. Llegó a su casa muy de madrugada y llevaba apenas unas horas de sueño cuando Temari lo despertó.

Al principio no entendió que lo zarandeaban, hasta que a través de la espesa neblina del sopor se abrieron paso las impositivas palabras de su _tierna_ hermana, que lo instaba a levantarse.

-Vamos, Kankuro, ¡levántate!

-Mmmm…

-¡Kankuro! –insistió, sin dejar de zarandearlo.

-¿Temari? –balbuceó el otro, confuso y adormilado.

-Sí, soy yo, despierta –Temari se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el armario para sacarle un traje-, te vienes conmigo a la empresa _ahora_.

Kankuro no lo podía creer. Se dio vuelta entre las cobijas y la observó con los ojos a medio abrir, aún soñoliento. No podía estar hablando en serio.

-Temari, ¡sabes que voy más tarde! –protestó lastimeramente.

-Pero yo necesito que hoy hagas un esfuerzo y vengas conmigo.

-¡Nooo! –gimió él con voz infantil, volviendo a su primigenia posición fetal.

-¡Kankuro, te lo estoy pidiendo! –Temari volvió a zarandearlo de las piernas-. ¡Por favor!

Ahora el aludido abrió los ojos por completo, extrañado. ¿Le estaba pidiendo por favor a él? ¿Su hermana? ¿Podía ser eso posible, o seguiría soñando?

Volvió a darse la vuelta y la observó. Temari estaba de pie, mordiéndose las uñas de la mano, un gesto que sólo hacía cuando estaba realmente agitada. Pasó del extrañamiento a la preocupación.

-¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó, sentándose por fin.

-Nada, ¿qué podría pasar? –fingió ella, aliviada al ver que se levantaba.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. Te noto inquieta –comentó él, encaminándose a su cuarto de baño.

-Quizás es porque hoy nos toca cerrar varios asuntos –mintió ella, yendo hasta la puerta de la habitación-. Apresúrate, Kiba está por llegar. Le daré a tu custodio el día libre.

-Está bien –repuso él desde adentro del baño-, ¡pero no te creí ni una palabra!

-Maldición –murmuró Temari, saliendo de la habitación.

-o-

Temari subió a la limousine en una exhalación. Kankuro pensó que nunca jamás en la vida había visto a alguien tan ansioso por ir a trabajar. Era otro detalle para tener en cuenta, aparte de que se haya calzado las gafas oscuras más grandes que le haya conocido cuando el día se presentaba de un gris tormentoso.

El siguiente detalle fue que ni siquiera saludó a su guardaespaldas. Sabía perfectamente que la relación entre ellos era complicada, sin embargo creyó notar cierto entendimiento en las últimas semanas. Esta vez no sólo no lo saludó, sino que ni siquiera lo miró al subir al vehículo. Y el tipo sostenía la portezuela abierta con el mismo adusto talante de su hermana. Algo había ocurrido.

Sus sospechas se hicieron más patentes durante el trayecto. El clima se percibía tenso, cargado, casi sofocante. No se le escapó el hecho de que Temari llevaba su netbook y había comenzado a trabajar en ella, incluso mientras atendía llamadas por su móvil, como si quisiera evadirse.

Ya en la empresa, subieron por el elevador en la misma atmósfera: él taciturno, ella hablando con todo el mundo por su teléfono y, en el medio, una densidad ominosa. Definitivamente, algo había sucedido entre ellos, y lo averiguaría.

Cuando dejaron a Temari en su despacho, fue el propio agente quien lo abordó.

-Kankuro, necesito que nos reunamos con tu hermano para hablar de la investigación, de ser posible ahora mismo.

-Nara, ¿se puede saber qué diablos pasó con mi hermana? –replicó él.

Shikamaru se sorprendió. Luego, calmado, lo miró con seriedad.

-Con todo respeto, si sucedió algo o no es un asunto entre ella y yo, así que no responderé a la pregunta –dijo, ante el visible disgusto del otro-. Pero si tanto te interesa lo que suceda con Temari de aquí en más, sería mejor que hagas lo que te pedí.

Kankuro resopló. Entonces sí había pasado algo, y grave, aunque era evidente que el sujeto no se lo diría. No sabía si molestarse por su insolencia o si sentirse satisfecho por su discreción. De todos modos parecía que había asuntos más importantes que atender.

-Gaara ya debe estar en su oficina. Vamos –farfulló.

-o-

Como cabía suponer, la oficina de presidencia era mucho más espaciosa que la de la gerencia. Mientras aguardaba que los dos hermanos Sabaku finalicen la lectura de los papales, Shikamaru permanecía reclinado contra uno de los grandes ventanales, de cara al cielo. A diferencia del día anterior se presentaba completamente nublado, lo cual también le disgustaba. Ni siquiera se le concedería el sosiego de observar el desplazamiento de una mísera nube.

Apenas había podido verla. La mujer abordó la limousine a la velocidad de la luz, así que sólo pudo atisbar un poco de su hosco talante escamoteado por aquellas endemoniadas gafas oscuras que llevaba. Y luego, de camino a la empresa, cada vez que podía echar una mirada disimulada al espejo retrovisor la veía concentrada en su netbook o en una charla telefónica. Nada que indique que registraba su presencia.

Lo odiaba, estaba seguro. Detrás de esa imperturbable máscara de indiferencia incubaría un resentimiento oscuro, un desprecio amargo. Y no podía culparla. Sólo podía desear que esa maldita misión acabe lo más pronto posible para empezar a buscar el modo de pedirle perdón.

-Es una locura –comentó Kankuro, distrayéndolo de sus cavilaciones.

Gaara no decía nada, sólo leía. Shikamaru los esperaba.

-¡Qué maldito traidor! –escupió Kankuro de nuevo, golpeando la mesa.

Ahora su hermano menor lo miró, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Nunca fue un verdadero amigo como para ser un traidor –señaló.

-No me jodas, Gaara.

-Es verdad –intervino Shikamaru desde su rincón-, maniobras de este tipo llevan muchos años de planificación. Ganarse la confianza del objetivo es el primer paso, por lo cual el tipo jamás fue su amigo. Orochimaru fue el ideólogo y Yakushi Kabuto, infiltrado, fue el brazo ejecutor.

-Pero mi familia, mi padre… Le abrimos la puerta no sólo de nuestra empresa sino también de nuestra casa. Temari incluso…

-Fue parte del plan, Kankuro –explicó Shikamaru, reprimiendo su propio encono-. Así es como operan. Empiezan desde abajo, despacio, ganándose a todos. Hay momentos en que hasta ellos se creen el papel que interpretan.

-Siete malditos años –farfulló Kankuro, pasándose una mano por la frente.

-No importa el tiempo si al final obtendrán el dinero y el poder. Estoy seguro de que cuando Kabuto se comprometió con Temari creyeron alcanzar la meta, pero entonces ella, súbitamente, desistió, lo cual les habrá resultado una contrariedad terrible, un escollo muy difícil de superar. Es ahí cuando buscan apoyo, una alianza, en este caso con el grupo Akatsuki, después de tomarse casi cinco años de tregua.

-Y nosotros que nos disgustamos tanto con ella por haber roto el compromiso.

-No sirve de nada pensar en eso –intervino Gaara.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Shikamaru-. Entiendo que sea duro para ustedes enterarse de todo esto tan abruptamente, es una gran decepción, pero ahora deben ser concientes de que corren peligro. ¿Leyeron el folio número veinte?

-Sí –respondió Gaara, impasible.

Kankuro no pudo articular palabra.

-Entonces entenderán que sus vidas están amenazadas –continuó el agente. Ahora venía la parte más ardua, la más complicada, pero era una fase que debía cumplirse. Era inevitable, y aunque las circunstancias no fuesen las mejores, debía enfrentar de una buena vez la situación. Tragó saliva con dificultad antes de proseguir-. La vida de Temari es la que está más expuesta, ya han atentado contra ella y volverán a hacerlo. Creo… creo que es tiempo de que sepa la verdad.

Durante algunos instantes los tres permanecieron mudos, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Gaara sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Kankuro pensaba en la pena que le causarían y en lo enfadada que se pondría al entrar en conocimiento de todo lo que estuvieron ocultándole. Shikamaru, en cambio, experimentó una gran ansiedad y trató de predecir sus posibles reacciones. Los tres coincidieron en imaginar un estallido de iracundo reproche.

Sin más, Gaara tomó el teléfono y marcó tres números. Segundos después le atendieron.

-Temari, deja cualquier cosa que estés haciendo y ven a mi oficina en este instante.

Luego, sin esperar respuesta, colgó. Shikamaru suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a contemplar el cielo. La tormenta se desataría en cualquier momento.

-o-

Temari subió gruñendo hasta presidencia, odiaba cuando a su hermano le daban esos abruptos ataques de necesidad filial. Nunca era por una pavada, debía reconocerlo, pero qué diablos, ella también tenía cosas que hacer y cosas en qué pensar, sobre todo desde la tarde anterior.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar. Cuál no sería su asombro al encontrarse con los que en ese momento eran, quizás, los tres hombres más importantes de su vida. Los tres en una misma oficina, los tres mirándola con cierta aprensión. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Todavía con la mano en el picaporte se posó en el rostro de cada uno de ellos. En su custodio apenas dos segundos, más de lo que se hubiese permitido en las actuales circunstancias, sólo para verificar que no era un holograma, que en verdad estaba allí. Gaara la observaba desde su silla con la impasibilidad que lo caracteriza, pero Kankuro parecía realmente preocupado. Se preguntó qué demonios estaría ocurriendo.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y luego avanzó hasta el escritorio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Y qué diablos hace _él _aquí?

Kankuro carraspeó, intercambiando una significativa mirada con su hermano menor. Shikamaru, por su parte, se giró en silencio hacia la ventana de nuevo, con los cinco sentidos pendientes de la conversación que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.

-Temari, es hora de ponerte al tanto de ciertos acontecimientos –comenzó Gaara sin rodeos.

Ella alzó una ceja. Un poco se sobresaltó con semejante introducción, aunque supo disimularlo.

-¿Ciertos… acontecimientos? –indagó.

-Sí, bueno… -intentó Kankuro, vacilante-. Verás, hermana, nosotros… la empresa….

-Empezaremos por el principio –interrumpió Gaara, más resolutivo que el otro a la hora de lidiar con la joven.

Le contó todo. Le habló del descubrimiento de maniobras financieras fraudulentas que lo llevaron a sospechar de su propio padre. Le habló de sus pesquisas nocturnas y de una lista, una serie de nombres de personajes asociados a desfalcos, negocios turbios, quiebras inducidas, etc. Le contó de cómo esa lista, necesaria para atrapar a esos criminales y para limpiar el buen nombre de la compañía, había desaparecido luego de la muerte de su padre.

Mientras le describía la situación y el riesgo en el que se encontraba la empresa, la gerente se quedó de piedra, sin podérselo creer. No entendía del todo lo que le decían, para ella era como estar navegando dentro de un sueño. Se sentía abrumada, al borde del shock.

-Un momento, ¡un momento! –interrumpió-. ¿Me estás diciendo que todo eso pasó sin que ninguno de nosotros se diera cuenta? -Ella ocupaba el cargo jerárquico más alto luego de la presidencia, simplemente no podía ser posible que hubiese ocurrido todo aquello que le decían frente a sus propias narices, sin verlo en realidad.

-Temari, papá no era ningún idiota –replicó Kankuro-. Esos asuntos los manejaba él en persona, a nuestras espaldas.

-Es absurdo, ¡no puedo creerlo!

-Las pruebas son irrefutables –señaló Gaara.

La gerente no lograba salir del estupor. Kankuro tomó uno de los documentos y se lo tendió para que lo lea. Temari, aún confusa, lo leyó. Era la copia de un contrato que su padre había firmado hacía tiempo donde aparecían marcadas con rojo las evidentes irregularidades que le otorgaban a la empresa un rédito mucho mayor al que debería estipularse. Su padre estafaba.

-Esto es... es terrible –murmuró, sobrecogida. En el fondo de su corazón no le sorprendió, sabía que en lo único que pensaba el sujeto mientras vivió era en idear nuevas formas de ganar dinero. Aun así le dolió-. Pero semejante tipo de maniobras, él solo, sin contar con algún cómplice…

-Lo tenía –afirmó Kankuro, apesadumbrado.

-¿Alguien de confianza? –preguntó Temari con inquietud.

Los dos hermanos volvieron a mirarse entre sí. Shikamaru se mantuvo de cara a la ventana.

-Temari, esto tal vez sea doloroso de aceptar –le advirtió Gaara con suavidad. Sabía que ella era fuerte, pero también sabía lo duro que sería soportar la verdad-. Según estos papeles, hay pruebas suficientes para entender que… que Kabuto era la mano derecha de papá en estos negocios.

La mujer palideció. Observó los papeles que su hermano le tendía como si se tratase de alimañas que fueran a transmitirle algún tipo de virus mortal. Sintió que la sangre se espesaba en sus venas, que su corazón fallaba, que la cabeza le estallaría. Le dio un vahído y tuvo que sostenerse de los bordes de la silla para no caer.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kankuro. Maquinalmente tendió los brazos hacia ella para ayudarla.

Sólo en ese momento Shikamaru se giró para verla. La mujer parecía un fantasma. Se acercó, no muy seguro de cómo tendría que actuar, ni si debería hacerlo.

-Estoy bien –se apresuró a decir ella antes de que nadie la tocara. El malestar disminuía pero la impresión perduraba-. Ahora dame esos documentos, Gaara -pidió con determinación.

Le tomó un largo rato leer y cotejar la información para verificar la distorsión en las cifras, la tergiversación de los datos, la certidumbre de la mentira. En todas partes asomaba la rúbrica de Kabuto, su impronta, su manipulación. Le resultó inverosímil.

-No puede ser posible –murmuró, tratando de controlarse. Temari se debatió internamente, horrorizada. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Sólo Shikamaru podía entender la verdadera magnitud de la decepción que ella experimentaba, porque él mismo había iniciado el proceso la tarde anterior, incluso sin ser ésa su intención. De pie junto al escritorio, se sintió un inútil, un completo inútil.

La jaqueca de Temari recrudecía en la medida en que comprendía lo estúpida que había sido todo ese tiempo. Cuántos errores había cometido, ¡cuántos!, y ella creyéndose la más astuta, la aventajada, la mujer más inteligente del mundo. ¡Si era para morirse de risa! No había hecho más que caer en todas y cada una de las trampas que los hombres le habían tendido a lo largo de su vida, una y otra vez. Era una tonta, una pobre ingenua, nada más que eso.

-Si sigues leyendo –señaló Gaara, para superar ese angustioso silencio-, descubrirás también que el grupo Akatsuki y Kabuto están actuando en sociedad para apoderarse de la compañía. El primer paso fue… fue deshacerse de papá.

Temari tragó saliva. No le sorprendía, ya nada le sorprendía. Ni siquiera podía lamentarlo.

-Y ahora seguimos nosotros –completó con esfuerzo-. Por eso intentaron matarme.

-Así es –intervino Shikamaru. Temari pestañeó al oír su voz, pero no lo miró mientras hablaba-. En resumen, tu padre sostenía negocios ilícitos con los empresarios más inescrupulosos y más buscados por la ley. Paralelamente Kabuto, socio de Orochimaru, es un estafador que junto a él planeó durante años apoderarse de este imperio financiero. Pero para eso debían formar parte del mismo, y en lo posible de la familia. De eso se ocupó Kabuto al comprometerse contigo –señaló. Hizo una pausa por si ella decía algo, pero la joven se mantuvo callada. Shikamaru prosiguió-. Hay una lista que prueba las maniobras de tu padre y que puede enviar a mucha gente a la cárcel; hay un infiltrado que, después de asesinarlo, la oculta en alguna parte para no verse involucrado y para que no se descubran sus planes originales; por último, hay un supuesto grupo inversor que lo está apoyando, esperando para recibir su tajada.

-Estamos en peligro, Temari, espero que ahora entiendas el porqué de tantas prevenciones –comentó Gaara, tocando al punto más álgido de la cuestión.

Temari trató de no marearse de nuevo con tanta información. También trató de comprender, pero le costaba procesar todo aquello. Le resultaba ilógico que nunca se haya percatado de nada, era como si de pronto su empresa no fuese su empresa, como si nada en su vida fuese real. Había estado administrando una fachada de empresa familiar y se había enamorado de un simulador, un delincuente, ¡con quien estuvo a punto de casarse! Se dejó envolver como una boba, su vida no era más que una farsa perversa. Le dolía tanto que casi se olvidaba de respirar.

-No entiendo por qué no me lo contaron antes –reclamó.

-Queríamos protegerte, Temari –explicó Kankuro-. Es todo lo que podemos decir al respecto y confío en que lo comprenderás.

Ella no quiso dejarse convencer.

-¿Y la policía? –preguntó con voz quebrada-. Seguramente los pusieron al tanto, dejándome de lado como si no fuese parte de nada.

-No digas eso, princesa, sabes que no es cierto.

-Deja de hablarme en ese tono condescendiente, Kankuro, hoy no funcionará.

-La policía está al tanto de todo, fueron ellos quienes llevaron adelante la investigación –acotó Gaara, para que sus hermanos no se enfrasquen en una discusión inútil-. Son ellos los que han reunido esta información.

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? –indagó Temari, extrañada.

-Desde el principio –intervino Shikamaru. Seguía de pie junto al escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos, aguardando.

En ese momento la joven se dignó a posar sus ojos sobre él. Todavía no lograba encajar esa pieza en el medio de toda esa vorágine de revelaciones.

-¿Y qué tienes tú que ver con esto? –cuestionó, escudriñándolo como si fuese un bicho raro. A pesar de aquellas dolorosas y aterradoras novedades, no había olvidado el resentimiento que le guardaba. Pero estaba tan aturdida y su cabeza le dolía tanto que le dirigió la palabra sin pensar, cosa que durante la mañana había decidido no hacer bajo ningún concepto.

Shikamaru la miró a los ojos, aunque no se decidía a hablar. Gaara, al comprender su turbación, decidió ayudarlo un poco. A fin de cuentas, ellos también habían formado parte de ese engaño. La decepción de su hermana se duplicaría y eso lo consternaba bastante, aunque no lo demostrara.

-Este a quien tú conoces como Inuzuka Kiba es… -Ya con esas palabras, Temari clavó la vista en su hermano como si sus ojos fuesen puñales. Gaara no se amilanó- …es un agente de la policía que ha trabajado todo el tiempo encubierto.

-Para protegerte –repuso el sujeto en cuestión, más seguro de sí mismo-. Mi función sería actuar como tu custodio para protegerte y, a la vez, para buscar esa lista de nombres. Finalmente encontramos mucho más –señaló, y ni él supo en qué sentido lo decía-. La cuestión es que no soy un guardaespaldas, soy un agente de la policía. Pertenezco al Departamento de Inteligencia de la Policía Estatal.

Temari lo miró con incredulidad, conteniendo apenas la ira y la desilusión. Era lo único que le faltaba. Más información inaudita, más farsa, más engaño. Sintió como si una cortina se estuviese descorriendo delante de ella. Todo el tiempo tuvo razón con respecto a él, _había_ algo más.

-No soy Inuzuka Kiba –continuó él, más firme en la medida en que se despojaba de la pesada carga que lo había estado atosigando todo ese tiempo-, soy Nara Shikamaru, agente encubierto.

La mujer seguía observándolo en silencio. Una leve arruga se había dibujado en su frente, el único indicio de la tensión a la que estaba siendo sometida.

Luego de algunos instantes, la lucha por el entendimiento que se había desarrollado en su fuero interno concluyó. Ahora sí que todas las piezas encajaban, todas y cada una.

Sí, Temari entendió, pero no perdonó.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, algún día tenía que pasar u_u<em>

_Gracias Marge por tu comentario, un abrazo para vos!_

_Y gracias a todos por leer n.n_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar! Quise subir este capi ayer y nunca pude loguearme, vaya a saber por qué u.u Al fin hoy puedo y he aquí el capi diez. La historia tendrá un total de catorce capítulos, así que después de este sólo quedan cuatro._

_Espero que esta entrega les agrade :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X: Entendiéndose<strong>

* * *

><p>Luego de enterarse de la verdadera identidad de su custodio, la gerente salió precipitadamente de la oficina sin aceptar ningún tipo de explicación. Kankuro quiso alcanzarla, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo. Le pidió por favor que le permita entenderse con ella a solas.<p>

-Por favor –repitió el agente, al ver que el otro vacilaba.

Kankuro intercambió una larga mirada con su hermano menor. Finalmente accedió.

-Está bien –otorgó de mala gana-, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, Nara: aquí nadie ha dejado de notar que algo pasa entre mi hermana y tú, y cada día resulta más evidente. –Su interlocutor no dijo nada al respecto, entonces Kankuro prosiguió, ceñudo.- Seguramente no sea de mi incumbencia, pero te advierto que si no puedes manejar la situación, te alejaremos de ella sin dudar, ¿entiendes? Temari ya ha sufrido bastante.

Shikamaru miró primero a Gaara y luego a Kankuro. Una vez más se admiró del amor que le profesaban a su hermana, aunque a esas alturas, y teniendo en cuenta sus propios sentimientos, ya no le sorprendía.

-Entiendo –aseveró.

Luego se encaminó apresuradamente hasta la puerta. Quería alcanzar a Temari antes de que cometa alguna imprudencia, se había marchado de la oficina en un estado de gran conmoción. Mientras la atravesaba, la áspera voz de Gaara lo frenó por un instante.

-Suerte, Nara –le dijo, obligándolo a volverse para mirarlo-. La necesitarás.

-o-

Cuando entró en su despacho, Temari se apoyó por unos momentos sobre la puerta cerrada, dejando que las lágrimas broten por fin. La cabeza le ardía, se sentía mal, confusa, perdida, y no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos. Había sido demasiado.

Sollozó con angustia, con bronca, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. En cuanto fue conciente de eso se apresuró hasta su escritorio. Luego recordó que su bolso colgaba del perchero (como siempre) y fue hasta él para buscar pañuelos de papel. Encontró un paquete sin abrir. Con una torpeza que la desesperaba todavía más consiguió abrirlo después de un minuto completo. Extrajo varios pliegos y se enjugó la cara.

De pronto la asaltó una certeza: tenía que salir de ahí. No estaba en sus cabales y lo último que quería era que sus empleados o cualquier otra persona la vieran en ese estado. Arrojó a un cesto los pañuelos utilizados, tomó su bolso y se encaminó hasta la puerta. Ésta se abrió de golpe.

-Oh no, tú de aquí no te vas –le anunció Shikamaru, cerrándole el paso.

-No eres nadie para impedírmelo –siseó ella, plantada frente a él.

Las huellas del llanto fueron evidentes para el agente ni bien se enfocó en su rostro. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, para no provocarla, y le habló con voz calmada.

-Lo sé –repuso con honestidad-, pero antes de que te marches me gustaría hablar contigo.

-A un lado.

-No me moveré hasta que me escuches.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes –le advirtió ella, pestañeando para contener nuevas lágrimas.

-Te lo contaré todo desde el principio Tem...

-¡No hace falta! –interrumpió ella, luchando por conservarse entera frente a él-, ya he oído más que suficiente.

-No me has oído a mí.

-¿En qué puede variar tu versión? ¿En un nombre? ¿En una profesión? ¿En la calidad de la farsa?

-Aunque sea difícil creerlo, prácticamente no te he mentido en nada.

-¡Te dije que ni siquiera lo intentes! –porfió Temari, con tanta exasperación que le provocó una fuerte punzada de dolor. Se llevó una mano a la sien.

Shikamaru lo vio, así como la forma en que se contrajeron sus rasgos. La escrutó con el ceño fruncido, identificando su malestar.

-¿Tienes jaqueca? –le preguntó.

-No es de tu incumbencia –espetó ella, reiniciando su marcha hacia la puerta. Cuando le pasó por el costado para esquivarlo, Shikamaru la atajó rodeándole la cintura con un brazo por el frente-. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?

Sin decir una palabra, la obligó a volver sobre sus pasos con suavidad pero también con firmeza. La guió hasta uno de los amplios sillones del recinto y la sentó, desoyendo las protestas. Le quitó su bolso, lo arrojó a cualquier parte y se arrodilló delante de ella, tomando su rostro todavía húmedo por las lágrimas entre las manos.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó.

-¡Te dije que no te incumbe!

-Recuéstate –pidió.

La otra lo miró boquiabierta, indignada. Siempre era igual con ese hombre, era como si estuviera en otra sintonía de la realidad y la descolocaba, la descolocaba irremediablemente.

-¡Quiero irme! –reclamó, levantándose.

El agente la sujetó de los hombros, sin dañarla pero sin ceder, y la obligó a sentarse otra vez. Temari no lo podía creer.

-Recuéstate –repitió él, con un tono de voz más apremiante que el anterior.

-¡No lo haré! ¿Acaso no entiendes que ya no quiero saber más nada de ti?

-Eso no podrá ser, tú no eres mi superior y éste no me ha relevado de la misión –dijo él como si nada, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada amenazante que le dirigieron-. Seré tu custodio hasta que todo esto acabe.

Luego, sin pedir permiso (como de costumbre), la tomó de los tobillos para subirle las piernas al sillón, quedando de este modo casi recostada. Superada por tal descaro, Temari no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Luego el sujeto ocupó el espacio a espaldas de ella.

-Te haré unos masajes –informó.

-¡No quiero! –rezongó ella, indignada hasta lo indecible. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera intentar levantarse de nuevo, los dedos de él comenzaron a maniobrar sobre sus sienes.

Muy a su pesar eso la relajó en un instante, comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se liberaba de un gran peso, sin importar cuánto se resistiera por dentro ante semejante atrevimiento. Perdió fuerza para moverse, para protestar, para conservar un poco de su vapuleada dignidad. El muy maldito parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía.

-Déjame –musitó Temari al borde del llanto, impotente, odiándolo a más no poder. Ese hombre ejercía un gran influjo sobre ella, sobre sus sentidos, sobre sus emociones, recién ahora adquiría plena conciencia de hasta qué punto. Y, por eso mismo, no podía perdonarlo.

Sus dedos hicieron presión en determinadas zonas y la joven cerró involuntariamente los ojos. La siguiente vez que se recordó a sí misma, su traicionera cabeza reposaba sobre su regazo con comodidad, aunque la congoja persistía. Las lágrimas echaron a rodar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –murmuró quejumbrosamente.

-Porque quiero que estés bien.

Temari resopló con sarcasmo.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes –dijo con tristeza.

Shikamaru acusó el golpe. Ella tenía razón, en las presentes circunstancias él quedaba como un auténtico miserable, y no le gustaba nada ese papel. Para eso bastaba con Kabuto, y él no quería que se le asociara a esa imagen. Necesitaba hacerle entender cuánto le importaba ella en realidad, más allá de todo, necesitaba que supiera que él no pretendía ser otra mentira en su vida.

-En verdad no quiero que sufras, Temari –le dijo, sin dejar de masajear y, de vez en cuando, secando alguna lágrima furtiva-, pero supongo que no puedo detener el proceso.

-No, no puedes.

-Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto.

-Aunque en lo que te toca no te arrepientes de nada –interpretó ella.

-No, no puedo arrepentirme de hacer mi trabajo –explicó él ante una risa vacía de ella-. Pero sé que hay cosas que hice mal.

Temari calló. La jaqueca disminuía aunque, en contraposición, se hacía más agudo el dolor de su alma. Todavía se sentía muy confusa, así que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse convencer. Él la había engañado, o al menos protagonizaba un engaño que alguien como ella no podía darse el lujo de tolerar. Lo de Kabuto era terriblemente decepcionante, desequilibrante, así como lo referido a su padre y la empresa, pero la incertidumbre respecto al agente le resultaba insoportable.

-Me mentiste –lo acusó, con voz lastimera.

Shikamaru pestañeó, casi desalentado. Sería sumamente difícil entenderse con ella, de hecho había una alta probabilidad de que no lo consiguiera, no obstante tenía que intentarlo.

-Un agente encubierto debe ocultar su identidad, sea con quien sea.

-Y mis hermanos te apañaron. Ellos también me subestimaron, me trataron como a una tonta.

-Lo único que queríamos era protegerte.

-¿Protegerme? ¿Es que acaso jamás se les cruzó por la cabeza lo que podría pasar, lo que yo podría sentir y pensar?

-Todo el tiempo.

Temari se liberó de sus manos y se sentó, encarándolo con indignación.

-¿En serio? No me hagas reír –dijo con sarcasmo-. Realmente, Kiba… o como sea que te llames, no puedo entender la mente de los hombres.

-No tienes que hacerlo, sólo intenta comprender _esta_ situación.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron la verdad?

-Mientras menos supieses, mejor –explicó él-. Estás amenazada de muerte, Temari, al igual que tus hermanos. Esto es grave y no tendrá un final sencillo. Si lo hubieses sabido desde el principio, ¿qué hubieras hecho?

-Hubiese ayudado a buscar la lista. O me hubiese enfrentado con Kabuto, con Akatsuki, ¡hubiera hecho lo que sea! Yo no les tengo miedo.

-Pues haces mal. Y ahí tienes la respuesta al porqué de nuestro silencio.

-¡Me subestimas otra vez! –exclamó ella, irritada, poniéndose de pie.

-No, jamás lo haría –aseguró él, parándose a su lado. Temía que la mujer se evadiera así que se colocó muy cerca, por si tenía que atajarla de nuevo-. Sé lo que vales, Temari, y sé que hubieras actuado con razón, pero también con desventaja.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? –dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos con una mezcla de dolor y encono que Shikamaru difícilmente podía soportar sin sentirse más culpable-. Es mi vida, Kiba, _mi _vida, ¡y mi vida no es un juego! ¡Me han manipulado! Papá, Kabuto, mis hermanos, tú…

-Yo no te he manipulado nunca, siempre he sido todo lo honesto que he podido.

-¿De verdad? –se burló Temari, abatida-. ¿Y cómo diablos hago para creerte?

-o-

Hatake Kakashi en persona se dirigió a la empresa, necesitaba consultar con Shikamaru una serie de ajustes en los planes. Fue recibido por Gaara y Kankuro, que aún permanecían en presidencia.

-Lamento la molestia –saludó el agente.

-No hay por qué, Shikamaru acaba de ponernos al tanto de todo –dijo Gaara, invitándolo a tomar asiento con un gesto-. En estos momentos no podrá recibirlo porque está con mi hermana.

-¿Con la señorita Sabaku? ¿Le pasó algo?

-No, tranquilo –respondió el joven-. Sucede que, de alguna forma, ella es la que más sufre con todo esto. Hay muchos factores involucrados.

-Shikamaru se ofreció para contenerla, están en su despacho –informó Kankuro-. ¿Podemos hacer algo por usted mientras lo espera?

-En realidad, sí –dijo Kakashi.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Surgió un imprevisto –comentó el agente. Kankuro se alarmó-. Oh no, tranquilo, no es nada que pueda afectar nuestros planes. Simplemente tendremos que cambiar los medios.

-Los medios para qué –consultó Gaara.

Kakashi se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder.

-Hemos estado debatiendo con mi equipo, Shikamaru incluido, y decidimos que lo mejor es que los tres se tomen unas vacaciones.

Kankuro lo miró con asombro. Gaara, imperturbable, no pudo menos que objetar.

-Eso es imposible, y supongo que no tengo que explicarle por qué.

El agente suspiró con cansancio. Se lo temía.

-Comprendo que la empresa no pueda quedar en manos de cualquiera, que siempre deba haber al menos un Sabaku al frente, pero creo que sus vidas valen más que eso.

-Créame que yo también veo su punto –respondió Gaara-, sin embargo las cosas tendrán que resolverse de otra manera.

-Pienso igual –acotó Kankuro.

Kakashi guardó silencio durante algunos instantes. Midió con cuidado la determinación de cada uno de los hermanos, aunque en el fondo siempre supo que no le dejarían ejecutar ese plan, tal y como le había advertido el propio Shikamaru la noche anterior. Maldijo para sus adentros. Adiós al plan A, habrá que ver qué sucede con el B.

-Está bien, lo acepto –acabó por decir-. Lamento mucho que estén tan resueltos a permanecer al frente de la compañía, pero no intentaré disuadirlos si ésa es su decisión. Sin embargo, debo advertirles que no podemos protegerlos a los tres aquí, implica demasiados riesgos, por lo cual al menos uno de ustedes deberá ausentarse. Propongo que sea la señorita Sabaku.

Los hermanos se consultaron entre sí con sólo una mirada.

-Por nosotros no hay inconveniente, no sé si ella estará de acuerdo –replicó Kankuro, pasándose la mano por la nuca. Después de todo lo que había sucedido ese día, dudaba mucho que accediese sin gritos ni protestas.

-Hablaremos con ella –dijo Gaara-, creo que un viaje es lo mejor y nos dejará más tranquilos.

-De eso venía a hablar con Shikamaru –señaló Kakashi-. Estuve haciendo averiguaciones y, por desgracia, en la actualidad nuestro Departamento no cuenta con los medios apropiados.

-Sí, algo dijo de los medios –recordó Kankuro-. ¿Se refiere a los gastos, al transporte, al personal? No hay problema, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

-Se lo agradezco mucho –repuso Kakashi-. La verdad es que preferimos que el traslado sea en avión, en lo posible privado. El destino y lo demás ya lo hemos arreglado.

-Se ve que tienen todo planeado –observó Kankuro con cierta ansiedad-. No nos adelantará nada, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento pero no.

-Está bien, confiamos en ustedes –dijo Gaara con sinceridad-. En pocos días han hecho por nosotros lo que durante años aquellos que creímos nuestros amigos jamás hicieron.

Kakashi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, entendía muy bien lo que el otro quería decir.

-Y si necesitan un avión privado, Temari tiene uno a su disposición –dijo Kankuro-. ¿Para cuándo tendría que estar listo?

Ahora el agente los miró con seriedad y resolución.

-Para mañana a primera hora.

-o-

Tuvo que admitir que Temari tenía un punto. Era cierto: primero se entera que su padre era un estafador y que hacía negocios sucios en su propia empresa sin que ella lo notara, después resulta que el hombre con el que estuvo comprometida en matrimonio –y que seguía siendo su amigo- era un maldito embustero que sólo quería aprovecharse de ella y quedarse con su fortuna; por último, su custodio tampoco es lo que aparenta y, encima, intentó acostarse con ella. ¿Cómo diablos conseguiría que confíe en él de nuevo, que confíe siquiera en alguien?

-Entiendo lo que dices y tienes razón –dijo finalmente Shikamaru, después de algunos instantes de reflexivo silencio-, es problemático confiar en estas circunstancias.

-Más que problemático, es imposible.

-Acepto lo que me toca, aunque debo insistir. Te aseguro que yo estoy de tu lado, Temari.

-No intentes ser considerado conmigo, Kiba, no te queda.

-Shikamaru –corrigió él.

-Como sea –repuso ella con sequedad.

El joven suspiró. Bien, entonces si esta vez no valía de nada ser considerado…

-Creí que eras más fuerte y más sensata –chicaneó.

La otra lo miró con disgusto.

-Mi vida entera está derrumbándose sobre mí, ¿cuán fuerte crees que debo ser para soportarlo, señor sabelotodo?

Con esa malhumorada respuesta, Shikamaru sintió que caminaba sobre terreno conocido. De a poco las cosas comenzarían a encauzarse si lograba seguir aguijoneando su orgullo.

-Soportaste una balacera en la ruta, pero no puedes sobrellevar un engaño.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¡No hay comparación!

-Una balacera pudo acabar con tu vida y tú ni siquiera te quebraste, ¡pero un engaño que vino de un maldito bastardo que no lo vale te hace llorar como una niña!

La otra se quedó pasmada.

-¡Yo decido qué puede acabar conmigo y qué no, maldita sea! –rugió.

-Ahí está, ¡la Gran Temari, diosa de la omnipotencia! –se burló él.

La gerente se crispó. En su interior, la pena empezó a cederle espacio a la ira. Puso los brazos en jarra y lo taladró con la mirada.

-¡Vago insolente! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Tengo algún derecho, ¡salvé tu trasero!

-¡Deja de utilizar eso como excusa!

-Y tú deja de comportarte como una niña indefensa ¡y acepta la realidad!

-¡Claro! ¡En unos cuantos segundos más aceptaré con una _gran_ sonrisa que no eras quien decías ser! –exclamó ella con sarcasmo-. ¿Crees que esto se trata sólo de Kabuto y la empresa? ¡Pues no, idiota, también se trata de ti!

-Bien, se trata de mí. Entonces piensa, comprende, acepta, _¡madura!_

-Lo que me faltaba, ¡sermones! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! –le gritó Temari, furiosa- ¡Largo de aquí!

-¡Por supuesto que me iré! –respondió él, mientras se acomodaba descaradamente en el sillón. Esta vez se recostó y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas, ante el estupor de la joven que lo miraba boquiabierta-, después de que te tranquilices y entiendas que, a partir de ahora, el que da las órdenes soy yo.

Temari abrió más la boca, indignadísima, sin podérselo creer.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? –chilló.

Shikamaru se arrellanó aún más en el sillón y cerró los ojos como si fuera a dormir una siesta, con absoluta desfachatez. Temari estaba que echaba chispas.

-Ya sabes todo sobre mí, soy un agente de policía y seguiré actuando de guardaespaldas hasta que termine la misión. Comprenderás que desde ahora no podrás obrar sin consultarme.

-¡Eso jamás! –se exaltó la otra-. No mientras yo viva, ¿me oíste, Kiba? ¡Ni lo pienses!

-Shikamaru.

-¡Como sea!

-Veo que te sobra energía y que la jaqueca ha disminuido –comentó él cansinamente haciéndose el tonto, todavía con los ojos cerrados-. Si eres _tan_ sensata supongo que no te costará mucho lidiar con mi verdadera identidad.

La joven pestañeó. Se quedó con la palabra en la boca, petrificada, al discernir el significado de sus palabras. Maldito sea.

Lo había hecho a propósito, la estuvo aguijoneando para provocarla, para hacerla estallar. Era cierto, estaba tan enojada con él que había olvidado su verdadero pesar, y hasta su jaqueca de pronto había desaparecido. El muy condenado.

-Eres un…

-Sabes, Temari, hay algo que nunca te he dicho: platicar contigo es bastante entretenido –declaró él, casi en un susurro.

Ese tono de voz tan perezoso y, a la vez, tan seguro de sí mismo, la sacó de quicio. Odiaba cada vez que le hablaba de esa manera, cada vez que se evadía, que la contradecía, que la enredaba o que la hacía rabiar. No era más que un juego para él, y ella caía una y otra vez.

-Siempre es igual contigo, ¡te odio! –gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

Shikamaru suspiró con disimulado alivio al oír esa conclusión. Abrió los ojos y se irguió lentamente sobre el sillón hasta quedar sentado. Observó su perfil, porque ella se había girado con ademán ofendido para no verlo.

-Sí, siempre es igual y siempre lo será, así es como soy –murmuró-. Me conoces, Temari.

La mujer se mantuvo con la vista fija en cualquier parte, obstinada. Al disminuir la jaqueca sus ideas comenzaron a ordenarse otra vez, y ahora podía vislumbrar muy bien adónde quería llegar él, pero no pensaba ceder. Una vez más le resultó terriblemente inquietante la forma que tenía de manejarse con ella, cuánto conocimiento poseía sobre su naturaleza y sobre su temperamento. Pero por Dios que no cedería.

Como Temari callaba, el agente prosiguió.

-Tenías razón, el nombre y la profesión son diferentes. En cuanto a "la calidad de la farsa", bueno… soy muy malo para actuar.

La gerente persistía en ignorarlo. Shikamaru suspiró otra vez, le estaban haciendo hablar más de lo que acostumbraba.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Temari, porque me conoces –insistió-. Siempre será igual conmigo porque todo lo que he dicho y hecho hasta aquí ha sido verdad.

Ella no daba muestras de rendirse, aunque vio cierto titubeo en su postura, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Vaya a saber qué clase de emoción trataba de controlar. Pensando en eso, pensando en _todo_, la admiró aún más por su temple, por seguir de pie pese a las circunstancias. Era la mujer más increíble que hubiese conocido.

Por su parte, Temari repasó mentalmente los sucesos del día anterior. Si bien al fin comprendía por qué él había tenido esa reacción tan desagradable en el vestuario, su cabeza era ahora un torbellino de fuerzas opuestas que iban y venían, que chocaban y arremetían, que no le permitían decidir. Lo único que sabía era que había demasiado en juego, además de su orgullo.

De todos modos la sensatez no la abandonaba y, a pesar de que su mundo había dado un gran vuelco, alcanzó a vislumbrar lo que él intentaba decirle. Aun así seguía doliendo y no podía perdonarlo. Lo de Kabuto fue como una patada en las costillas, lo de su padre en el fondo no la sorprendía tanto, lo de sus hermanos hasta podía olvidarlo, pero lo de su custodio…

No sólo había confiado en él desde el principio pese a todos esos absurdos enfrentamientos, Temari tuvo que reconocer que, en el transcurso, se había enamorado perdidamente del sujeto. Una decepción tan temprana era difícil de soportar, la desestabilizaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería hacer con ese nuevo estado de cosas en su vida. Además, faltaba esclarecer muchos detalles, como por ejemplo el de saber con certeza si era correspondida en sus sentimientos o si sólo se trataba de una tonta fantasía.

Sin mirarlo aún, armándose de valor, le habló con la mayor honestidad que pudo invocar.

-Tal vez pueda… entender algunas cosas –dijo con voz áspera, vacilante-, lo que tú tienes que entender también es… es que han ocurrido entre nosotros ciertos hechos…

-Y hablaremos de todo ello cuando tú quieras –se apresuró a decir él, sabiendo a qué se refería-. Sé que he cometido muchas estupideces, yo…

-Ahora no quiero hablar de eso –interrumpió ella, mirándolo por fin. Shikamaru calló, discreto-. Te repito que puedo entender _algunas_ cosas, pero aun así… aun así ya no confiaré en ti. Puedo aceptar que debas permanecer a mi lado por tu trabajo, lo dejaré pasar, pero ya no confiaré.

Aunque comprendía su postura, el agente sintió un pinchazo dentro de sí. Para él, a esas alturas, estar con ella ya no se trataba de un simple asunto de trabajo. Sin embargo, supo ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos. Jamás volvería a cometer la torpeza de dejarse llevar por sus instintos, la mujer estaba experimentando una gran confusión y eso en buena parte era por su causa. Por el momento, Shikamaru tuvo que conformarse.

Desde luego, lo que había pasado en el club le pesaba, pero el día había sido demasiado largo y arduo como para insistir en tocar ese espinoso tema. Temari así lo pidió y él debía aceptarlo.

En ese preciso momento llamaron a la puerta. Se removieron, incómodos, y luego ella dio la autorización para que entraran. Eran Kankuro y Kakashi.

-Siento interrumpir –dijo el primero-, no podíamos seguir esperándolos. Se hace tarde y hay que comenzar con los preparativos para el viaje.

Al oírlo, Shikamaru comprendió la presencia de su superior.

-¿Viaje? –preguntó Temari, extrañada.

-Sí, bueno… -comenzó Kankuro, balbuceando.

-Sí, un viaje –afirmó Shikamaru, después de intercambiar una mirada de entendimiento con Kakashi-. Temari, no podremos protegerlos a los tres juntos, así que hemos decidido que te vayas de viaje por un tiempo.

Termari arrugó el ceño a más no poder. ¡Lo que le faltaba!

-Yo no iré a ninguna parte –aseveró, con los brazos en jarra otra vez.

-Te llevaré a tu casa para que hagas el equipaje. No necesitas mucho, no creo que te ausentes más de una semana –comentó Shikamaru sin hacerle caso.

-Dije que no-i-ré-a-nin-gu-na-par-te –remarcó ella entre dientes.

-Por seguridad me quedaré a dormir en la mansión y por la madrugada nos vamos.

-¡¿Cómo que _nos_ vamos?

-¿A qué hora estará listo el avión? –preguntó el evasivo interpelado.

-Eeh… a-a las seis de la mañana en nuestro hangar, e-el chofer los llevará –balbuceó Kankuro, observando con pasmo la incólume postura del agente ante las protestas de Temari. Más adelante, si salían con bien de aquella locura, le pediría consejos al respecto.

Kakashi, en cambio, los observaba con una discreta sonrisa de picardía, oculta también por la bufanda que siempre llevaba encima. Permanecía de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, atento a cada gesto y a cada palabra entre ellos. Era evidente que se atraían y, pese a las apariencias, que conectaban y que se entendían.

-¡Ah, Shikamaru! –intervino finalmente-, se irán en el avión privado de la señorita, nosotros no hemos podido conseguir uno.

-Bien.

-¿En mi avión privado? –Temari nunca se había sentido tan indignada como a lo largo de aquella funesta jornada-. ¿Qué se han creído? ¡Yo no viajaré así nada más!

-Pues _así nada más_ viajarás –concluyó Shikamaru.

La joven bufó, encrespada. Pero no, de ninguna manera le daría a su custodio, agente, o lo que fuera el gusto de seguir con esa discusión delante de los otros. Lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras tomaba el bolso para irse de allí de una buena vez.

-Lo discutiremos en casa –gruñó, ajena a las connotaciones de la frase. Luego avanzó hasta la puerta pasando entre los hombres con la marcha más digna que pudo componer. Lo dicho, su vida ya no le pertenecía, otros seguían decidiendo por ella con absoluta insolencia. Era intolerable.

Después de que traspusiera la puerta, Shikamaru intercambió miradas de despedida con los que se quedaban y se apresuró a ir tras ella. Por su parte, Kankuro no lograba salir de la estupefacción.

-Bueno –suspiró Kakashi con indolencia-, asunto resuelto.

El otro se pasó una mano por la nuca, sin poder creer aún en el modo como Shikamaru obligó a su hermana a aceptar el viaje cuando él venía hecho un lío de estrategias de persuasión. Gracias al cielo, no tuvo que utilizar ninguna.

Un poco lo compadecía por la discusión que tenía por delante con ella todavía, aunque dudaba que Temari fuera a salir exitosa. Que eran el uno para el otro le parecía innegable, lo que seguía sin vislumbrar era la técnica que el tipo empleaba para entenderse tan rápido con ella.

* * *

><p><em>:D<em>

_Gracias por leer! Saludos para Marge, gracias por comentar siempre n.n No fui muy dura con Shikamaru, creo, pero hay que entender que ni para Temari ni para nadie es fácil digerir que la persona que amás te mienta, sean cuales sean las circunstancias. Espero que el capi te haya gustado :D_

_Nos vemos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_  
><strong>

_Hola a todos, por favor disculpen la demora! He aquí por fin la continuación. Les aconsejaría que relean el último capi para recuperar la ilación, pero después de tardar tanto en actualizar no tengo autoridad moral para recomendar nada T.T_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI: Entregándose<strong>

* * *

><p>Para cuando sonó la alarma del reloj, Temari no había logrado pegar un ojo. Había pasado dos noches seguidas en vela y eso le disgustaba, podría terminar andando como una zombi y eso era lo último que necesitaba en sus actuales circunstancias. Y la razón por la cual no había podido dormir durante esa noche nefasta resultaba ser la misma del día anterior: la imagen recurrente de su insufrible guardaespaldas… o ex guardaespaldas.<p>

Habían regresado de la empresa discutiendo durante todo el trayecto porque ella se negaba rotundamente a viajar mientras sus hermanos se hallaran amenazados. ¿Por qué iba a gozar de semejante privilegio? Pero de nada le valió protestar y atacarlo verbalmente, el sujeto se mantuvo en su postura de tal forma que, cuando llegaron a la mansión, había logrado imponerse. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había cedido y ya no tuvo tiempo para desdecirse. Lo maldijo por ello.

Pensando en eso, en lo enamorada que estaba del tipo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos desde el día en que se conocieron, pensando en sus seres queridos, en el engaño, en lo surrealista de la situación de hallarse en peligro, se le fueron las pocas horas de sueño de las que disponía en lloriquear con amargura. Cuando terminó de asearse y vestirse, se juró que sería la última vez que se autocompadecería.

Al bajar, no pudo menos que contener un suspiro. Allí estaba el agente, esperándola como si nada, reclinado contra el barandal de la escalera, de brazos cruzados y actitud impasible. El único signo de vida que manifestó fue un breve bostezo, justo antes de percatarse de su presencia.

-Buenos días –dijo con pereza, mirándola apenas, mientras subía los escasos escalones que aún los separaban para tomar su bolso de viaje-. El chofer nos está esperando, desayunaremos de camino al aeródromo para no perder más tiempo.

-Al menos déjame despedirme de Chiyo –pidió Temari.

-Nos está esperando junto a la limousine.

La joven hizo una mueca. En buena hora le entraban las prisas al vago. Además, le incomodó profundamente ese saludo tan formal y desganado. Se preguntó si habría algún problema, si estaría molesto con algo o si todas las mañanas amanecía con ese humor. Se sonrojó sin querer pensando en la última opción, y en lo que requeriría de su parte llegar a averiguarlo.

-Si estás molesto, no entiendo con qué derecho –le reprochó de camino a la salida, para evadirse de algunas poco oportunas fantasías-. En las últimas veinticuatro horas no he hecho más que seguir tus órdenes, tragarme mi orgullo y rumiar la indignación.

-Y no has pegado un ojo.

-¿Cómo lo sup…? –Temari se cortó, crispada-. Cierto, _eres un agente del_ _Departamento de Inteligencia_ –se burló-. Pocas cosas deben escapar de tu mirada, señor sabelotodo.

-No empieces –dijo el otro, apenas mirándola de reojo.

-Pues para que sepas, tengo tanta bronca atragantada que en verdad ni siquiera he comenzado.

-Sólo me preocupo por ti, pero si eso te molesta…

-Me molesta –confirmó ella con rotundidad, sin dejarse ganar por la calidez que le brotó de la boca del estómago al oír tales palabras-. Así que te agradecería que de aquí en más cada uno se ocupe de lo suyo.

-Como quieras –masculló Shikamaru, que esa mañana no tenía humor para nada.

Temari había acertado en su última suposición, el agente no se había levantado de buen ánimo. La perspectiva que tenía por delante con la misión comenzaba a generarle el brote de adrenalina acostumbrado, pero en lugar de predisponerlo a la concentración, el cruce de palabras que había tenido con la gerente durante el día anterior lo había alterado. Él tampoco pudo dormir en toda la noche y eso lo enfadaba.

Esa mañana sus sentimientos se confundían: realmente estaba preocupado por ella y por lo que había pasado entre ambos, y tenía una gran necesidad de blanquearlo pero, a la vez, que Temari siempre estuviera a la defensiva o ejerciera el contrataque lo dejaba sin energías, lo cual lo distraía de su trabajo. Si protegerla como era debido se le hacía difícil, hacerse perdonar le resultaba casi imposible. Más que en ninguna otra ocasión, todo se había vuelto terriblemente problemático.

Chiyo los esperaba afuera, y ambas mujeres sostuvieron un breve intercambio de palabras. En cambio, el abrazo que se dieron fue extenso y sentido, cada una por su parte tratando de controlar sus emociones. Por tácito acuerdo decidieron no prolongar más el momento y la anciana se apartó, no sin antes despedirse con un beso de Shikamaru.

-Sé quién eres –le dijo, mientras Temari subía al vehículo sin percatarse del diálogo-, lo sé desde hace tiempo.

-Chiyo, yo…

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, así que no me las des, muchacho. Yo no necesito palabras, sé muy bien lo que he visto en ti, lo que he vislumbrado entre ustedes, y con eso me basta.

El agente la miró con extrañeza.

-Entre Temari y yo… no ocurre nada –explicó, inseguro.

La anciana sonrió con entendimiento, y asintió en silencio.

-Promete que la cuidarás, promete que la mantendrás sana y salva.

Shikamaru tragó saliva para deshacer el inexplicable nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Se preguntó en qué condenado momento se habría gestado tal empatía entre él y los habitantes de la mansión. Definitivamente, pasara lo que pasase, jamás podría olvidar a esas personas, ni a esa misión, ni a Temari.

-Lo prometo –musitó.

-Entonces siempre habrá tiempo, querido, siempre habrá tiempo para todo lo demás –dijo Chiyo con emoción contenida, y luego se alejó.

-o-

Los Sabaku contaban con tres jets privados para usarlos en el momento en que lo requiriesen, uno para cada hermano, y el aeródromo estaba ubicado en la terraza de uno de los edificios anexos a la compañía. Mientras Temari se acomodaba sobre uno de los amplios y cómodos asientos de su nave, Shikamaru ajustaba los últimos detalles con el piloto.

Habían alquilado una aislada y discreta casa de campo ubicada en el estado más alejado. El vuelo hasta allí duraría alrededor de una hora, luego continuarían el resto del viaje en automóvil.

Temari sentía curiosidad por el lugar. Si bien en un principio le aseguraron que no estaría fuera más de una semana, se olía que el asunto iba para largo y se preguntaba cómo sería pasar tanto tiempo a solas con su custodio. Tuvo que admitir que, más que nada, le inquietaba lo que podría llegar a suceder entre ellos, si es que llegaban a buscarlo o, por el contrario, si lo rehuían. Aunque lo que seguía generándole más incertidumbre aún era él, y lo que sentía.

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a ser débil. De ningún modo se rebajaría a tocar el tema del vestuario o de sus sentimientos, aunque tuviera que morderse la lengua. Ya se había expuesto demasiado llorando delante de él en su despacho, tolerando –a regañadientes- que le hubiesen escondido tantos eventos y luego dejándose arrastrar a ese condenado viaje.

-Todo está listo –anunció Shikamaru al sentarse de cara a ella, pues los asientos así estaban dispuestos-. ¿Nerviosa? –Temari se limitó a mirarlo con desdén-. Lo suponía.

-Sigo pensando que este viaje es completamente absurdo.

-Y yo insisto en que es por tu seguridad. Esto no es un juego, Temari, ni se trata de vacaciones.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-A veces creo que lo sabes, y otras…

La joven lo miró con irritación.

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses, Kiba.

-Shikamaru.

-Como sea. Ninguno de ustedes me ha dejado otra opción más que quejarme, y juro por Dios que lo haré, ¿me oíste? Si no te agrada, mejor bájate del jet.

-Qué problemático –farfulló el otro.

Temari se limitó a repetir burlonamente la frase, tomó una revista y ya no le prestó atención. El agente suspiró.

Se sentía incómodo. Todavía no lograba separar el trabajo de lo que era una acuciante necesidad de hablar sobre lo que más le preocupaba: convencerla de que estaba de su parte, de que quería protegerla porque en verdad le interesaba, no porque _tuviera_ que hacerlo. Sólo que no sabía por dónde empezar y ella le había puesto un freno. ¿Cuándo le daría la oportunidad, maldición?

Mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, Shikamaru decidió que por el momento sería mejor guardar sus inquietudes para más tarde, para cuando ella estuviese lista. Por ahora debía concentrarse en su misión y reducir el trato con Temari a ese tema, sólo a ese tema.

Algunos minutos después del despegue, la ciudad desaparecía bajo sus pies y en su lugar se extendía la extensa planicie del campo. El cielo estaba despejado, por lo cual la visibilidad era muy buena y hasta llegaban a apreciarse de vez en cuando los puntitos de las casas y los animales en movimiento, cual hormigas dispersas. Dada las circunstancias el agente tuvo que conformarse con eso, porque su compañera de viaje parecía decidida a ignorarlo.

Llevaban casi media hora en silencio cuando Shikamaru, aun con toda su parquedad, se hartó de la situación. Removiéndose sobre su silla, arrepintiéndose incluso antes de abrir la boca, encaró a la adusta mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Vamos, Temari, podemos hacerlo mejor que _esto_.

La interpelada le dirigió una mirada amenazante por encima de la revista, sin responder, y luego volvió a la lectura. El joven entendió la advertencia, pero no se amilanó.

-Solíamos conversar… animadamente –arriesgó, conciente de haber dejado pasar quizá la última oportunidad para permanecer callado y a salvo. Una plática con ella, más tarde o más temprano, sólo podía depararle quebraderos de cabeza. Pero se aburría y Temari era la única persona allí, aparte del piloto y él mismo.

La susodicha continuó en silencio, como si no lo oyera. Shikamaru maldijo entre dientes. Siempre era complicado congeniar con esa mujer y estaba cansándose. A fin de cuentas él también tenía derecho a sentirse enojado u ofendido si así lo quería, ella no era la única a la que se le habían enmarañado las cosas que se suponían equilibradas.

-Maldición, Temari, ¡háblame! –espetó, quitándole abruptamente la revista.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Devuélvemela! –exigió ella, manoteando para tratar de alcanzarla, pero Shikamaru evadía fácilmente sus intentos-. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ni creas que te serviré de entretenimiento! –dijo por último cruzándose de brazos, ofendida.

-Sólo quiero hablar.

-Pues habla con tu abuela.

Shikamaru bufó.

-¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? –Temari no respondió. Él se sentía molesto consigo mismo por haber intentado acercarse, pero alimentado por la rabia que comenzaba a invadirlo estaba muy poco dispuesto a retroceder-. Aún hay puntos que quedaron sin resolver, debemos hacer el intento por terminar con esto, por aclarar todo lo que haya que aclarar.

La gerente comprendía perfectamente a qué se refería, y no pudo contener el ligero rubor que se esparció por sus mejillas. De todos modos permaneció callada, cruzada de brazos, mirando para cualquier lado menos a él.

Entonces, un repentino sacudón de la nave los sorprendió. El estupor los obligó a intercambiar sus miradas, tensas e interrogantes, mientras aferraban instintivamente las barandillas de los asientos. Segundos después, el fenómeno cesó.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Temari, nerviosa.

-Pues… parecía una turbulencia –respondió Shikamaru. Ambos continuaron expectantes, pero el estremecimiento no se repitió-. Seguramente no ha sido nada, tranquila.

-Es fácil decirlo a dos mil metros de altura.

-Es muy común que sucedan cosas así durante un vuelo.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco ocurre todo el tiempo y no está bien que pase, lo detesto.

-No puedes controlarlo todo, Temari.

La joven lo miró con sorna.

-Ni que lo digas, los últimos días han sido bastante instructivos al respecto –Shikamaru rodó los ojos. Temari se crispó-. ¡Me importa un comino si te fastidia lo que digo!

-Cierto, vas a quejarte hasta el día del Juicio.

-¡No te atrevas a ser sarcástico conmigo! –se ofendió ella.

El otro se alzó de hombros.

-Pues si tú te pondrás molesta, yo seré sarcástico.

-Ahí está, ¡de nuevo me desafías! –Temari volvió a irritarse-. ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es importunarme, maldita sea! Eres un vago insoportable, ¡te odio!

-Gracias por tan _nobles_ sentimientos, mujer problemática y mando…

Un nuevo y ruidoso estremecimiento de la nave, esta vez más intenso, les cortó en seco el desahogo. De pronto, el jet dio un violento tirón hacia abajo que los desacomodó brutalmente. Al instante siguiente, continuó volando como si nada.

-Un pozo de aire –comentó Shikamaru, preocupado, mientras se reincorporaba en su asiento. Luego, fijándose en Temari, se apresuró a indagar-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

La gerente se había acomodado también. Se veía pálida y tiesa, casi en estado de shock, por lo que demoró algunos segundos en reaccionar.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –murmuró, mirándolo con temor.

A Shikamaru también lo asaltó un escalofrío. Algo le decía que las cosas se pondrían peores. Decidió que primero debía tranquilizarla y luego tendría que dirigirse a la cabina para averiguar qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

-Escucha, lo que pasó fue tan brusco que ahora deben cruzarse miles de ideas por tu cabeza –La voz le salía controlada. Ella ancló en sus ojos y él supo que atendería a cualquier cosa que le dijera, lo cual lo embargó de cierto orgullo y emoción. En el fondo se entendían, confiaban, siempre había sido así y ninguno de los dos podría negarlo jamás-. Seguro que la mitad de esas ideas son escenas de películas de clase B –bromeó. La sonrisa de ella fue apenas una mueca-. Iré a la cabina para hablar con el piloto, ¿de acuerdo?

Temari parecía haber recuperado una parte de su compostura.

-Sí, hazlo. No te preocupes por mí, ya estoy bien.

-No tardaré.

El agente se levantó y en dos zancadas llegó a la cabina. Se colocó junto al piloto, quien hablaba por radio para informar sobre lo sucedido. Después de cortar, le expuso el problema.

-Estamos volando con un único motor, el otro estalló. Por esa razón, y por ciertas condiciones de vuelo, el jet cayó algunos metros –explicó. Shikamaru masculló una frase ininteligible que el piloto interpretó como una truculenta maldición-. Se lo acabo de informar a la torre de control del aeropuerto al que nos dirigimos, allí vigilarán atentamente el resto de nuestra trayectoria.

-¿A qué pudo deberse la explosión?

-A varias causas. Aunque yo no registré nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo me pareció escuchar un fuerte ruido y, casi de inmediato, el motor explotó. Realmente no me explico lo que pudo haber sucedido, antes de despegar revisamos la nave con minuciosidad y todo estaba en orden.

El agente se concentró, tratando de recordar si también había oído ese ruido, pero el instante de la explosión era inasible en su memoria. Si lo que decía el piloto era verdad, cabía suponer lo peor.

-Diría que hay un 85 % de posibilidades de que el desperfecto haya sido causado por un artefacto explosivo –murmuró, siguiendo determinada línea de razonamientos. El otro lo miró con asombro-. Recuerde que la señorita Sabaku está amenazada de muerte y que por eso hubo agentes de policía inspeccionándolo todo antes del despegue... Mientras el otro motor funcione podremos continuar en vuelo, ¿no?

-Podemos volar con un único motor, sí.

-¿Y si también llegara a fallar?

El piloto vaciló antes de responder.

-Dependiendo de la altura, la velocidad y otras consideraciones… podríamos planear, aunque sólo el tramo suficiente para aterrizar en algún lugar. Pero…

-Pero si bien podemos sobrevivir –completó Shikamaru-, volar en esas condiciones no es lo ideal. Lo sé. Asegúrate de continuar el vuelo según los parámetros necesarios, al menos hasta donde sea posible. Si se trata de un atentado, es muy probable que el otro motor estalle en cualquier momento y dependamos de tu habilidad. Debes estar preparado.

El piloto tragó saliva. Shikamaru notó su inquietud, y no pudo culparlo. Sin embargo, el sujeto se veía bastante seguro de sí mismo, con el temple propio de los de su oficio.

-Así se hará –confirmó.

Cruzaron algunas palabras más y luego el agente se apresuró a regresar con Temari. La encontró tranquila, un poco preocupada quizás, pero en sus cabales.

-¿Y bien? –indagó ella con ansiedad.

Shikamaru se lo pensó. No quería decirle toda la verdad, pero tampoco convenía mentirle.

-Uno de los motores se averió y dejó de funcionar.

-¡¿Qué?

-Estamos volando con un solo motor.

-¡Dios mío! Pero, ¿por qué? –Temari vio _algo_ asomando brevemente en los ojos de Shikamaru. No necesitó más para entender lo que ocurría. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de su asiento, desalentada-. Esto es… esto es… un _atentado_, ¡otro maldito atentado!

Tal perspicacia lo sorprendió. Shikamaru tuvo que recordar que Temari no era como cualquier otra víctima de estafas o secuestros, y que le iría muy mal si intentaba subestimarla.

-Lo siento –respondió. Se sentía un tonto, pero era lo único que podía decir-. Descuida, mientras nos mantengamos en el aire de este modo llegaremos bien.

-¿No era que habían chequeado cada centímetro del maldito avión? –indagó ella, intentando dominar el susto que la acometía.

-Sí, chequeamos –aseguró Shikamaru-. La única conclusión que puedo extraer es que utilizaron alguna clase de mecanismo explosivo casero, o confeccionado en forma especial. Si no se sabe exactamente qué se busca, esto resulta difícil de encontrar. En verdad lo siento, Temari.

-Es muy grato saber que hay gente que se esmera tanto para asesinarla a una –comentó ella con amargura-. Sea como sea, de seguro… de seguro que el otro motor… y caeremos… –La última frase se le quebró en la garganta.

-Todo saldrá bien –insistió Shikamaru. ¿Pero cómo salvaguardarla de lo irremediable? Se sentía un completo inútil-. También nos libraremos de esta, Temari.

La mujer meneó lentamente la cabeza.

-Lo han hecho de nuevo. Al final han podido llegar hasta mí.

El joven alcanzó a vislumbrar su consternación, la lucha interna para no sucumbir al pánico. Era demasiado, ella siempre quería cargar con todo sola y no podía, no _debía_. La admiraba más a cada segundo, sin embargo en cierto punto de su hombría, un punto tan humano como natural, le dolía que no lo necesitara. Desasosegado, se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Ellos _creen_ que han llegado hasta ti. Pero nosotros sabemos cómo sobrevivir.

La mujer alzó los ojos hasta él. Entendía esas palabras, entendía plenamente el significado que contenían y hasta dónde se referían, aun así se sentía abatida, y con miedo. ¿Entonces iba a morir? ¿Sólo así? Hubiera querido decirle cuán intensa y desesperante era su necesidad de él.

-Pase lo que pase no se rendirán –repuso, negándose una vez más a admitir lo que sentía-. Esos sujetos son como langostas, avanzan devorándolo todo a su paso para poder alcanzar su objetivo. Irán tras mis hermanos…

-Kakashi se está encargando de tus hermanos, ahora no debes pensar en ellos sino en ti.

-¡Nunca debí haber aceptado este viaje!

-Llegaremos sanos y salvos, se lo prometí a Chiyo y jamás me desdigo de mi palabra.

-Entonces lo intentarán otra vez. Y luego otra y otra y otra vez…

-Yo te protegeré.

-¿Pero hasta cuándo?

Shikamaru no pudo responder como hubiese querido, porque en ese preciso momento se produjo otro fuerte ruido y el jet se sacudió. Ambos se miraron con turbación, comprendiendo que había pasado lo que se esperaban.

-Abróchense los cinturones –irrumpió el piloto por el altavoz-. El motor estalló, tendré que planear durante algunos minutos mientras encuentro un lugar para aterrizar. Cuando vean que inicio el descenso, inclínense hacia adelante sobre sus asientos y cúbranse, el aterrizaje será duro.

Temari apenas contenía los nervios mientras se ajustaba el cinturón. Shikamaru, a su lado, sólo podía confiar en la habilidad del piloto para que los libere de aquel aprieto. Se preparó y la preparó a ella advirtiéndole que podrían golpearse o lastimarse.

-¿Ya has atravesado por esto? –le preguntó la joven, aferrándose a las barandillas de su asiento mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra el respaldo. Necesitaba hablar, o el pánico la vencería.

-Un par de veces –admitió Shikamaru, imitándole la postura-. Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes –insistió. Por dentro mascullaba maldiciones, pues no podía hacer otra cosa.

Ella lo miró y, de algún modo, intuyó su impotencia. Nunca supo si fue por el acechante miedo a morir, un instante de debilidad o un auténtico acto de espontaneidad, la cuestión es que no logró detener a tiempo las palabras que le brotaron desde lo más profundo del alma.

-Me… me estaría volviendo loca si no estuvieras conmigo –musitó.

Shikamaru la observó. Lo dijo casi en un hilo de voz, a tal punto que el agente no terminaba de estar seguro de haber oído bien. Pero ella, sin arrepentimiento alguno, le sostuvo la mirada. Entonces él pestañeó, confuso y admirado, sin saber qué decir. En el código que utilizaban para comunicarse, eso era prácticamente una declaración.

Abrió la boca, pero de sus labios no salió ningún sonido. El avión comenzó a sacudirse, y ambos comprendieron que venía la peor parte. Temari fue la primera en reaccionar, no para seguir las indicaciones del piloto, sino porque no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, y a continuación tuvo que elevar la voz, pues entre el rumor de la nave, que aun planeando maniobraba ruidosamente, y sus propios nervios, desconfiaba de su capacidad para hacerse entender-. ¿Por qué me besaste en el club? ¿Por qué no te controlaste, si sabías que había cosas que yo ignoraba y que podías arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Y renació la culpa. Fue una sensación agria, incómoda, se mezclaba en forma desagradable con la adrenalina del momento. El único modo de conjurarla era enfrentar la situación, y Shikamaru lo sabía. A fin de cuentas era lo que más había deseado hacer. Sin embargo, no esperaba que doliera tanto. Que los ojos de Temari, fijos y húmedos sobre él, le dolieran así.

Se tomó algunos segundos para rearmar en su cabeza lo que tantas otras veces había pensado decirle, pero le costó. Era difícil hacerlo en medio de toda aquella conmoción, ¡en buena hora se le daba por hablar! Finalmente, también tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír.

-Temari, no sé… no sé cuándo pasó –empezó a decir, inseguro-. ¿Cuando intercambiamos ironías y burlas por primera vez? ¿Cuando Chiyo me habló de ti? ¿Cuando fuimos de compras, cuando nos balearon, las veces que discutimos por tonterías, o la vez que te abracé en el balcón? –Shikamaru tuvo que interrumpirse durante algunos segundos, mientras la nave se sacudía cada vez más al descender-. Maldita sea, ¡es problemático! ¿Y por qué debemos hablarlo justo _ahora_? ¡Demonios!

Temari tuvo que reconocer que era cierto. Sin embargo, en ese momento le interesaban otras cosas, cosas de las que por fin se animaba a hablar, y no le importaba que estuvieran cayendo de cientos de metros de altura y que tal vez no sobrevivieran.

-¿Qué sucedió entre nosotros?

El otro volvió a maldecir.

-Diablos, Temari, inclínate hacia abajo que ya estamos por llegar a tierra –y mientras lo decía la obligaba a hacerlo-. Cúbrete la cabeza con las manos.

La joven obedeció y luego, así de inclinada como estaba, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su cráneo, se giró hacia él, que estaba en la misma postura.

-¡Dímelo de una vez! Si no me das una buena explicación para lo que me hiciste en el vestuario, y conste que me refiero a las acciones previas a tu escape, el cual ya tiene su explicación, _Kiba_, ¡juro por Dios que si salgo con vida de esta condenada nave enviaré tu dichosa misión a la mierda!

Semejante ímpetu, en semejantes circunstancias, lo enfurecía y, al mismo tiempo, le hacía reír sin querer. Shikamaru trató de controlar ambas emociones. En cambio, intentó parecer molesto.

-Desde ayer que te estoy pidiendo que hablemos de esto, ¡y ahora que nos romperemos el cuello me vienes con el tema! ¿Quién diablos entiende a las mujeres?

-No tienes que entender a todas, sólo tienes que entenderme _a mí_ –arguyó ella, utilizando las mismas palabras que él empleara la tarde anterior.

El jet se sacudía y Shikamaru tenía una parte de sus sentidos atentos al impacto, pensando en la mejor forma de proteger a Temari si las maniobras se volvían demasiado bruscas, mientras que la otra parte se deshacía en sentimientos que no recordaba haber sentido nunca por ninguna mujer, al menos no tan dispares ni tan movilizantes como los que la mandona le había despertado.

-Te besé porque lo deseaba… tanto que perdí el control. Todavía lo deseo –dijo, y la intensidad de su mirada lo confirmó-. Eres la única mujer que puede… admirarme, y cuando lo descubrí hice todo lo posible para reprimir cualquier atisbo de emoción, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Entiendo y… y me pasó lo mismo –admitió ella, abriéndose por fin.

-Pues entonces hemos fracasado. O lo que sentimos es demasiado fuerte, o demasiado honesto como para hacerlo desaparecer. Maldita sea, no sé cuándo ocurrió, pero me interesas tanto que eres la única persona que me hace perder el juicio –Una gran sacudida se produjo, ya próximos a tocar tierra. Shikamaru envolvió a Temari con sus brazos para protegerla con su cuerpo-. Te la pasas provocándome y desafiándome, ¿qué más puede desear un sujeto como yo?

Entonces Temari necesitó decir lo suyo.

-Tú me has hecho lo mismo, así que estamos iguales. Odio que no me temas, que me contraríes, ¡que me obligues a discutir cuando _yo_ soy la que manda! –Una semisonrisa asomó en los labios de él, pero la joven no pudo verla-. Odié que me hayas besado y que luego te hayas ido…

-No podía seguir lastimándote.

-¡No se debe dejar a una mujer en ese estado!

-Pues yo terminé tan frustrado como tú, demonios.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

-Creo que jamás podré obedecer una orden tuya, señorita presuntuosa.

Y ya no pudieron hablar. Temari sintió una fuerza que tiró de ella. El hombre se aferró aún más a su cuerpo, casi asfixiándola. El jet había tocado tierra. La nave siguió deslizándose durante un buen trecho a una velocidad de vértigo, y la joven cerró los ojos instintivamente.

Algunos movimientos bruscos los tuvieron sobre ascuas durante un lapso de tiempo que ninguno de los dos pudo medir. Luego la nave comenzó a desacelerar, pero Temari no llegó a registrarlo. En algún momento de aquella insólita y enloquecida trayectoria, había perdido el conocimiento.

-o-

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la sombra de un hombre reclinado sobre ella. Por detrás se asomaba un cielo brillante que la enceguecía. Era doloroso, pero se forzó a volver en sí.

-Eso es, Temari, despierta.

Reconoció la voz, por eso no demoró en asociarla a una serie de acontecimientos. Cuando se despejó de la bruma de la inconciencia, levantó la cabeza para observar en derredor y comprender al fin que estaba recostada sobre la tierra, fuera de la nave.

-Tranquila, todo salió bien –le aseguró Shikamaru, que la examinaba con atención-. El aterrizaje fue un poco brusco para mi gusto, pero estamos enteros.

-Me desmayé –balbuceó ella, recostándose de nuevo.

-Fue lo mejor. Y por lo que veo sólo te has hecho algunos raspones. ¿Te duele algo?

La mujer meneó negativamente la cabeza, pues nada le dolía tanto como para preocuparse.

-¿El piloto?

-Fue por ayuda. El radio se descompuso y los móviles no tienen cobertura, así que va de camino a una ruta que vio desde el aire. Yo me quedé a esperar que despertaras, bella durmiente.

Temari sonrió sin ganas. De pronto abrió los ojos por completo, reaccionando por fin.

-Santo cielo, ¡acaba de caerse nuestro avión! –exclamó. Una confusa mezcla de miedo, alivio y sorpresa comenzó a inundarla, tanto que se llevó una temblorosa mano a la frente en un gesto de incredulidad-. No puedo creerlo… -Luego, como volviendo de un sueño, se fijó en el hombre que la observaba. Se sentó de súbito y aferró sus brazos, recorriéndolo con ojos ansiosos y alertas-. ¡Dios mío, Shikamaru, dime si tú estás bien, si te has hecho daño! ¿Te golpeaste, estás herido?

El interpelado sonrió de lado, interiormente gratificado porque por primera vez ocurrían dos cosas: ella se mostraba francamente preocupada por él y al fin lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Parece que la única forma de ser honestos será sometiéndonos a situaciones límites –bromeó. Temari lo miró sin comprender del todo-. Quiero decir que sólo así admitirás que te gusto.

Ella no tardó en crisparse al oír semejantes palabras. Lo señaló con un dedo acusador, irritada.

-¡Vuelves a provocarme!

-Así es más divertido.

-Pues para tu información, agente de policía de poca monta, ¡tú no me gustas _nada_!

El otro entrecerró los ojos, midiéndola. Un brillo travieso comenzó a refulgir en sus pupilas. Temari lo reconoció de inmediato. Por precaución se echó un poco para atrás, aunque como seguían sentados en la tierra no logró retroceder demasiado.

-¿Así que no te gusto?

-¡Claro que no! –terqueó la joven.

-Puedo vivir con eso –dijo él, y luego la tomó de los tobillos para traerla hacia sí. Ella lo miró con cierto asombro, pero no se resistió.

La acomodó sobre su regazo envolviéndose con sus piernas, y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros. Se estudiaron brevemente, innecesariamente tal vez, porque no tardaron en sucumbir una vez más al irrevocable hechizo que los dominaba.

Sus bocas se buscaron y, al encontrarse, volvieron a encajar a la perfección. Se recorrieron con lentitud al redescubrir el sabor de los labios del otro, que en la medida en que les sabía más dulce los impulsaba a morderse con más ahínco, con más esmero y con más pasión. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y fue como si se hubiesen pertenecido desde siempre, como si el mundo, el mundo de verdad, comenzara a girar a partir de ese instante, en ese punto de partida que eran ellos dos juntos, unidos en un beso ardiente y arrasador.

Gruñían y se apretaban casi con desesperación, pero se conformaban sólo con besarse. Por un segundo, sólo por un segundo él pudo sustraerse del influjo para recorrerle el rostro con la mirada, para comprobar que la mujer se hallaba tan extasiada como él, tan feliz y tan abrumada al mismo tiempo.

-Dilo de nuevo –demandó entre jadeos, rozándole los labios-, di mi nombre.

Temari lo deseaba tanto que moriría. La estaba torturando al detener su boca pero al persistir con las manos, a las que sentía hurgar en zonas inesperadas de su cuerpo. La incitaba, la seducía, de nuevo la llevaba a tal estado de éxtasis que bien poco le faltaba para arrojarse sobre él como una loba hambrienta. No era justo que le hiciera eso después de tanto tiempo de zozobra.

-Shikamaru, maldita sea, no te detengas –rezongó.

Él cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su voz… de su nombre en su voz. Luego la tomó de la nuca para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Cada uno vio el deseo vehemente contenido en el otro, la felicidad y el alivio. Porque no sólo se besaban para rencontrarse y afirmarse, sino también para celebrar que habían sobrevivido, que estaban vivos y a salvo.

-Repítelo –exigió.

Temari maldecía por dentro. Malditas manos que se demoraban en los puntos sensibles de su piel para estimularlos aún más; malditos ojos que le robaban hasta la cordura, que la aplacaban con tanta facilidad.

-Por favor, Shikamaru…

Y él envolvió su boca con la suya, se hundió en su tibieza hasta perder la razón. Se estrecharon con fuerza y cayeron, él sobre ella, entre sus piernas, mientras se paladeaban sin tapujos ni recelos ni secretos, entregados por completo. Aprovecharon cada segundo de ese tiempo regalado para degustarse a conciencia con toda la boca, para recorrerse las lenguas implacables y para murmurar sus nombres sobre los húmedos y ansiosos labios del otro, una y otra vez.

Mediaba la mañana. Una pareja retozaba pacientemente esperando que fueran por ellos, con el corazón satisfecho y en paz, en los límites de una pequeña arboleda donde se vino a estrellar un jet que ya no podría llegar a su destino. Pero pensarían en eso después.

* * *

><p><em>*.*<em>

_Sepan disculpar si los detalles del vuelo estuvieron errados o exagerados, la verdad es que uno recrea estas situaciones según la conveniencia del relato y no con intenciones de verosimilitud. Y aclaro que no tuvieron sexo (por ahora -.o)_

_El plan sigue siendo el mismo que ya anticipé: quedan sólo tres capis más y la historia termina. Espero no demorar tanto en las próximas actualizaciones._

_Agradezco los reviews de Marge y pitiz, gracias por estar del otro lado y alentarme con sus palabras :D_

_Para el próximo les dejo las siguientes advertencias: TODAS las que se les ocurran ;D_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_  
><strong>

**__**_Hola a todos! Epa, esta vez actualizó más rápido la chica! Es un milagro... _

_El presente capítulo no es apto para menores, personas susceptibles ni para aquellos que prefieran que se respete el ratig dispuesto por la página (pido disculpas en serio si alguno lo piensa, prometo que cuando el fic finalice lo subiré a M, aunque en realidad tendría que estar en MA -teóricamente el lemmon no está permitido en ffnet, pero yo ya estoy jugada por este y por otros fics u_uU-)_

_Gracias a Marge y a pitiz por sus afectuosos reviews. Y gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, quedan sólo dos capis :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII: Desbordándose<strong>

* * *

><p>No les quedó más alternativa, tuvieron que regresar a la ciudad. El operativo para recogerlos impresionó bastante a Temari, jamás en la vida había visto tal despliegue de policías. Sin embargo, un poco antes de llegar (por tierra esta vez) a la zona urbana, la mayoría de los vehículos que los custodiaban se alejaron del que los transportaba, supuso que para pasar desapercibidos.<p>

En principio los trasladaron al hospital para el chequeo correspondiente. Permanecieron allí hasta las primeras horas de la tarde, de sala en sala, sometiéndose a la debida batería de análisis. Aparentemente, para haber sufrido semejante caída, ambos se encontraban en perfecto estado de salud, salvo por algunas contusiones sin relevancia.

El único que podía aplacar en algo el malhumor de Temari ante tanto manoseo, agujas y placas radiográficas era Kankuro. Ni bien le informaron del vuelo fallido, el gerente fue hasta el hospital para asegurarse en persona de que su hermana estuviese de una pieza. Por su parte, Shikamaru experimentaba tanto fastidio como ella, y con su hastío lidiaban Chouji y Kakashi, los únicos que se permitieron acompañarlo. Más personas allí hubieran llamado la atención.

Cuando por fin se libraron de los médicos, los cinco se reunieron en una pequeña sala de espera apartada de la bulliciosa circulación que suele haber en los hospitales. Debían decidir lo más rápido posible, y con mucho cuidado, los pasos a seguir.

Kakashi había sugerido cuidar de Temari en las cercanías de la jefatura, pero Shikamaru se negó. Mitad porque sabía lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser, y mitad porque no deseaba separarse de ella, insistió en continuar la misión tal cual estaban. Pasara lo que pasase, él se haría responsable. Por lo tanto, tuvieron que barajar otras posibilidades.

-Debemos andar con tiento –explicó Kakashi, ubicado en el centro del grupo-. Según nuestras investigaciones, por ahora Akatsuki se encuentra maniobrando únicamente a nivel administrativo. Intentan tomar posesión de un buen conjunto de acciones de la empresa, de lo cual Gaara se está encargando. En cuanto al riesgo de un nuevo atentado, aún no podemos afirmarlo, pues no hemos percibido ningún tipo de indicio que lo sugiera.

-Espero que esté en lo correcto –comentó Kankuro con cierta carga de recriminación en la voz. No le había gustado nada enterarse de lo sucedido con Temari, y no lo disimulaba-. Confío en mi hermano para defender la empresa, pero ya no confío mucho en la protección de ustedes.

-Kankuro… –le advirtió Temari.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo decir lo que pienso?

-No es el momento.

-¿Y cuándo lo será? ¿Cuando te maten? –ironizó él-. ¿Y desde cuándo los defiendes?

Temari lo ignoró.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? –preguntó, dirigiéndose a Kakashi.

Kankuro la miró con enfado. Antes desoía sus consejos y atacaba a su custodio con cualquier excusa; ahora que era él el disgustado, ella se ponía de su lado. ¿Quién demonios la entendía?

A menos que… El joven lo meditó durante algunos segundos, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro. ¿Podía ser que esos dos ya hubiesen…?

-Quizás debamos alquilar un apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad –respondió Kakashi, algo incómodo por el regaño, aunque muy conciente de la necesidad de prevenir más errores-. No era lo que teníamos pensado para cuidarla, pero dados los últimos acontecimientos…

-No creo que sea conveniente –intervino Shikamaru, que ya había trazado sus propios planes-. ¿Para qué seguir llamando la atención con más idas y vueltas?

-¿Qué sugieres entonces, Shikamaru?

-Todavía tengo mi propio apartamento, podemos llevarla allí. Nadie más que nosotros sabe lo del jet, para cuando ellos se enteren no tendrán ni idea de dónde comenzar a buscarla. Ni siquiera se les ocurrirá pensar que ella continúe en la ciudad.

Al oír tal sugerencia, Temari se ruborizó. Más allá de que percibía los protectores motivos de Shikamaru, al estar tan cerca de él y haber blanqueado sus sentimientos semejante idea le daba algo que esperar. Se preguntó cuándo se terminaría toda aquella pesadilla, y si ellos continuarían juntos sin importar el resultado.

Para colmo Kankuro no le quitaba el ojo de encima. ¿Sospecharía? ¿Sería muy evidente lo que pasaba entre ella y el agente? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Y Gaara? Maldita sea, ¡al diablo con lo que piensen! Resultaría bochornoso andar mendigando aprobación.

Kakashi demoró algunos segundos en considerar la propuesta de Shikamaru.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente-. Tú eres mejor estratega que yo, supongo que sabes lo que haces.

-Estoy seguro –confirmó Shikamaru.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Aquí ya les dieron el alta, así que lo mejor es que se marchen antes de que alguien la reconozca.

-Un momento, ¿sólo así? –intervino Kankuro.

-Es lo más sensato que podemos hacer por el momento –señaló Shikamaru.

-El viaje era lo más sensato, pero te recuerdo que el jet se precipitó –repuso el joven con encono, encarándolo ceñudo.

-Lo sé, yo estaba a bordo –repuso el agente con el mismo sarcasmo, enfrentándolo también.

-Chicos, dejemos esto para otra ocasión, ¿quieren? –se apresuró a decir Temari, conciliadora-. Kankuro, avísales a Gaara y a Chiyo que estoy bien, y que no vayan a hablar de esto con nadie.

El susodicho continuaba encarándose con el agente, rumiando su irritación. Sin embargo, supo recomponerse y se volvió extrañado hacia su hermana, quien le había hablado con una amabilidad poco habitual en ella. Eso lo puso en guardia.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? –le preguntó.

La joven tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que si le hubiesen planteado ese interrogante días atrás hubiese dicho que _no_ con rotundidad. Pero las cosas habían cambiado completamente. Confiaba en Shikamaru y haría lo que él le dijera… Dentro de los límites del sentido común, claro, y sin reconocerlo jamás en voz alta.

-Estoy segura –le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con resolución. Después de todo, lo más importante era tranquilizar a su familia, darles a entender que ella estaría bien-. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda.

Kankuro hizo una mueca, no muy conforme con la decisión. Pero tampoco podía negarse. Temari era lo más valioso para él, y supuso que desde hacía un tiempo también lo era para Shikamaru. Si ella continuaba confiando en el tipo, él también lo haría, aunque fuese a regañadientes.

-Está bien –dijo de mala gana-. Pero ni bien te instales me llamas. Y por el amor del cielo, ¡haz todo lo que te digan sin protestar!

Su hermana sonrió.

-Lo haré –le aseguró.

Kankuro casi se cayó de espaldas ante tal acto de sumisión.

-o-

-Es demasiado pequeño –rezongó Temari.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –retrucó Shikamaru, mientras acomodaba el equipaje en un rincón de la sala-. ¿Una mansión de tres plantas?

La gerente bufó, apenada. En realidad no se sentía molesta con el apartamento, sino que estaba demasiado cansada por todo lo que les había ocurrido durante ese día infernal. El agobio puede llegar a ser un pésimo consejero a la hora de opinar.

Y apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde. Tal y como iban, cualquier cosa podía pasarles todavía. Intentó desechar esos ingratos pensamientos ensayando una frase de disculpa.

-Tiene tu estilo –observó como al descuido, para disimular-. Me gusta.

Shikamaru la miró de soslayo, sorprendido, mientras revisaba unos sobres que habían llegado durante su ausencia. Estaba demasiado tranquila para ser ella, incluso sus palabras no sonaban tan agresivas como de costumbre. Se preocupó.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Temari recorría el lugar con aire vacilante. Se sentía al borde del agotamiento y su cabeza había comenzado a dolerle del mismo modo que en los días pasados.

-Sí, estoy bien –mintió-. Sólo que… sólo que me siento rara. Debe ser que es la primera vez que me muevo en tu terreno.

El otro se turbó al oír tales palabras. En ningún momento se le había cruzado por la mente esa observación.

-Ah, bueno –repuso, cohibido con la novedad. Luego se llevó una mano a la nuca, confuso-. Ya te acostumbrarás… _Debes_ acostumbrarte.

-¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?

El agente suspiró. Temari aún desconocía que sus planes iban más lejos de lo que dijera en el hospital. Para llegar hasta el apartamento tomaron rutas separadas por seguridad, por lo cual él se los expuso sólo a Kakashi, quien los aprobó. En cambio ella había venido con Chouji, por lo que todavía los ignoraba. Sabía que reaccionaría mal, pero ya era hora de contárselos.

-Pues… creo que sería bueno que te sientas… _como en tu casa_ –replicó, preparando el terreno.

Temari empezó a fruncir el ceño.

-Se supone que estaré por poco tiempo –señaló, oliéndose próxima otra desagradable novedad.

Shikamaru se predispuso para la tormenta.

-Así es, _tú_ estarás _aquí_ por poco tiempo –confirmó.

Ahora Temari puso los brazos en jarra.

-Así es, _tú y yo_ estaremos _aquí_ por poco tiempo –sentenció, corrigiéndolo.

Shikamaru respiró hondo.

-Nnnno, me temo que eso no es del todo… _exacto_. Eres _tú_ la que permanecerá _aquí_…

-¿Qué demonios estás tratando de decir? –interrumpió ella, irritándose-. ¿Acaso piensas largarte y dejarme sola?

-Estoy en medio de una misión, Temari, debo unirme a mis compañeros –explicó él, atajándose-. Además, aquí estarás segura. Nadie sospechará nada porque nadie sabe dónde vivo.

-¡Pero ni siquiera es tu verdadera casa!

-Lo es mientras dure la misión. Es el mejor sitio que tenemos para resguardarte.

-Me importa un rábano.

-Ahí estás de vuelta, ¡me parecía muy extraño que estuvieses tan tranquila! –dijo él, mortificado, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Temari lo siguió con la mirada. Dadas las dimensiones del apartamento, con eso bastaba. Desde la sala podía decirle perfectamente todo lo que pensaba, y él escucharía.

-¡Creí que había empezado algo entre nosotros! –reclamó.

-Pues claro que ha comenzado algo entre nosotros –repuso él alzando la voz, mientras abría una botella de cerveza-. Sucede que antes de continuar _tal vez_ sea mejor que resuelva tus problemas. _Me parece_ –se burló, y bebió un largo trago.

La otra apretó los puños con indignación.

-Y ahí estás tú de vuelta también, ¡provocándome con tus jueguitos de palabras!

-No es un juego, Temari, y lo sabes. Yo debo volver con mis compañeros y tú te quedarás aquí, quieta y callada.

-¡Machista!

-…

-¡Desconsiderado!

-…

-¡¿Cómo tienes el descaro de besarme y después dejarme sola? ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

Shikamaru, al tope de su paciencia, apoyó de un golpe la botella sobre la mesa. Luego volvió a la sala, con el ceño tan fruncido como el de ella.

-Eres demasiado problemática –protestó-. ¿Cómo puede ser que después de todo lo ocurrido todavía te queden energías para discutir?

-No es que me sobren las energías, ¡es que me indigna que siempre me plantes!

-Sabes que no es como dices –objetó él. Después calló y la observó con detenimiento. Le notó la mirada vidriosa, y por experiencia supo de inmediato de qué se trataba- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes jaqueca de nuevo? –indagó, deponiendo el enojo rápidamente.

La joven intentó conservar tanto la compostura como la dignidad.

-Estoy bien –afirmó, obstinada, pero Shikamaru la miró con incredulidad-. ¡Te digo que estoy bien! ¡Y no me cambies de tema!

Él estudió su rostro con atención. Había sido un tonto, era obvio que la mujer estaba agotada. Si bien tenía un espíritu fuerte y empecinado, lo del jet había sido demasiado. Él era un agente entrenado, podía resistirlo, pero ella no.

-Lo siento, debí suponer que estarías cansada –murmuró, tomando su cara entre las manos.

Temari se negó a rendirse ante su cálido interés.

-Sólo… sigamos peleando –terqueó en voz baja, luchando para no flaquear.

-Como quieras –susurró Shikamaru, y a continuación la besó lenta, muy lentamente, como si con eso pudiese aliviarla. Y funcionó. Luego se apartó un poco-. ¿Mejor? ¿O prefieres masajes?

A Temari el corazón se le había salido del pecho, mientras que su alma se deslizaba regocijada por el arco iris. Ese simple roce la embelesó, tanto que casi olvidó la razón de sus reclamos.

-Prefiero que te quedes –confesó.

"Demonios", pensó Shikamaru, emocionado. Tuvo un instante de indecisión, porque en verdad había planeado irse. Pero tal vez contase con un poco de tiempo... Se maldijo por la debilidad.

-Te dije esta mañana que jamás te obedeceré –declaró sobre sus labios. Y luego, para "ratificar" su palabra, la besó apasionadamente.

Fue como un cataclismo. Lo que venían acumulando les estalló en la cara y en los sentidos, se desató sin contemplaciones de ninguna clase. El deseo se les desbordó en pocos segundos y los instó a refugiarse en el sabor, en el abrazo, en la íntima presencia del otro.

Tal y como en el club, Shikamaru la llevó hasta la pared más cercana para encerrarla con su cuerpo. Cuando la tuvo dominada le acarició la cintura, los pechos, los muslos, mientras su lengua recorría una vez más, ávida y desaforada, cada blando rincón de su boca. Ya no quería restringirse ni controlarse, sólo quería hacer lo que todo su ser le reclamaba a gritos.

Temari se dejó abordar sin impedirle nada, olvidada por completo del peligro, de su malestar y de su cansancio. Las manos del hombre se amoldaban a cada curva de su cuerpo y eso le bastaba para ser feliz, la sanaba por dentro y por fuera. Con él se sentía plena como nunca antes.

¿De dónde rayos había salido este sujeto que tenía la facultad de hacerle tanto bien?

Sin dejar de besarse, con cierta torpeza, llegaron a la habitación y cayeron sobre la cama. Allí Shikamaru se echó sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el colchón. Temari pudo sentir la demanda, el deseo, y con la mano tanteó entre sus piernas para posarse sin ambages sobre su virilidad. La acarició por sobre la tela del pantalón, posesiva, presionando, regocijándose con cada gemido de él, con sus contoneos al buscar más placer, mientras se endurecía cada vez más.

Después él se apartó de su boca, visiblemente agitado, y la observó con ojos brillantes. Entonces también llevó una mano hasta el sexo de ella y se posó de lleno, envolviéndolo por sobre la ropa. Luego comenzó a frotarlo, acompasándose a las atenciones que Temari continuaba prodigándole. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor.

-Así no llegaremos muy lejos –susurró él, al tiempo que lamía juguetonamente entre sus labios entreabiertos como si quisiese capturar cada jadeo, cada oscilación de su aliento.

-Por una vez en la vida –repuso Temari con voz entrecortada-, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Desistieron de las caricias y comenzaron a sacarse las prendas atropelladamente. Cuando tuvo acceso a más piel, Shikamaru le besó el cuello, la clavícula, el hombro… Luego le quitó el sostén y mordisqueó uno de los pezones. Allí lamió, succionó y volvió a morder, extasiándola. Ella tuvo que aferrarse a los cabellos de su compañero para no derretirse de gozo y, con el ímpetu, le deshizo la coleta. Cuando él se enderezó para besarle la boca, lo frenó para poder contemplarlo.

El cabello suelto apenas le llegaba a los hombros y caía desordenadamente alrededor de su cara, dándole un aspecto más joven, salvaje e irresistible. Temari se quedó boquiabierta al descubrir ese nuevo atractivo, lo admiró abiertamente y luego se acercó para besarlo otra vez.

Mientras lo hacía, Shikamaru le quitó las bragas y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Luego trazó un húmedo camino de besos hasta su intimidad, donde se detuvo para lamer con ardor. La condujo al borde del abismo.

Temari se irguió, impelida por el arrobador deleite que su lengua le daba, y de nuevo le sujetó la cabeza para instarlo a profundizar. Él le tomó las muñecas y apartó sus manos, colocándolas a cada lado de sus caderas mientras continuaba con su tortuosa labor.

Un rato después se apartó y se acomodó nuevamente entre sus piernas, abriéndolas aún más. Se recostó sobre ella y mantuvo sus labios a milímetros de los suyos, haciéndola desear, disponiendo su miembro para penetrarla. Empujó con suavidad, acoplándose maravillosamente a la húmeda sinuosidad de su interior, y logró entrar en ella por completo.

Shikamaru gruñó al sentirla tan cálida, tan estrecha. Encajaban a la perfección y ambos se estremecieron de placer al comprobarlo. Ya les resultaba imposible contenerse más y no tardaron en sumergirse en el delicioso vaivén, en una danza tan frenética como sensual. Se penetraron con irreprimible arrebato, ajenos a cualquier otra cosa que no sean sus cuerpos ensamblados. En pocos instantes lograron una electrizante fricción que les embriagó los sentidos hasta perderse.

Así eran ellos en la vida y así serían en la cama. Porque mientras en una competían por saber quién era el más agudo, en la otra pugnaban por prodigarse el ardor más exquisito, al tiempo que se entregaban sin reservas.

Incluso los gemidos que proferían les salían acompasados, porque habían alcanzado un ritmo tan errático como armónico, y experimentaban un goce sublime al recorrerse por dentro por primera vez. Shikamaru entraba y salía con denuedo, Temari se ajustaba y lo envolvía con efusión, y por momentos proferían el nombre del otro con vehemencia.

Hasta que la mujer comenzó a gemir más fuerte. Entonces él supo que estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis final y desaceleró adrede la velocidad de sus embestidas, apretando los dientes para controlarse. Continuó penetrándola más despacio, pero también más profundo.

En pocos segundos Temari gritó, obnubilada por las sensaciones que experimentaba, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Había logrado alcanzar un orgasmo intenso, prolongado, delicioso. Por instinto se aferró a los hombros del hombre, porque creyó que se desharía de placer.

Después él impuso el brioso ritmo de antes para obtener su propio orgasmo. Empujó sus caderas contra las de ella furiosamente, una y otra vez, hasta que por fin se derramó con violencia. Sus entrecortados gruñidos se superpusieron a los últimos suspiros de Temari, que volvió a estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Luego, más aliviado que nunca, Shikamaru se desplomó jadeante sobre ella.

-o-

Después de hablar por teléfono, el agente volvió a la cama. Se acomodó junto a Temari y la rodeó con un brazo mientras ella se reclinaba sobre su pecho, y también lo abrazaba.

-Bien, por esta vez te has salido con la tuya, mandona –anunció.

La susodicha sonrió ampliamente.

-Así me gusta.

Shikamaru no tuvo más remedio que modificar _ligeramente_ sus planes. Se comunicó con Kakashi de inmediato para explicarle la "nueva" estrategia que se le había ocurrido, omitiendo el _pequeño_ detalle de que lo pensó a último momento para poder quedarse más tiempo con Temari. Estaba hasta el cuello por ella, no había otra explicación para tanta falta de profesionalismo.

-Harás que me despidan –se quejó. La joven se hizo la desentendida-. Créeme, lo harás, al menos si sigues en esa actitud tan… tan…

-¿Tan _qué_? –lo provocó ella.

-Tan… tan…

-¿Desvergonzada? ¿Seductora? ¿Arrolladora? ¿Sensual?

El otro masculló una maldición. Temari se echó a reír. Si bien se lo imaginaba, sólo después de oír la conversación con Kakashi pudo verificar por fin que ella también ejercía un gran influjo sobre el tipo. Se sintió satisfecha al comprobarlo, como si así se reparara en parte su vapuleado orgullo.

-Lo que tú digas, Shikamaru –se burló, y luego lo besó en el pecho-. Iré a la cocina para buscar algo de beber –informó, saliendo de la cama.

Las persianas estaban bajas y a través de las rendijas se colaba la débil luz del atardecer. Con eso fue suficiente. Shikamaru la observó caminar desnuda, iluminada con esa sugestiva claridad, y contuvo el aliento. Miró hacia el techo, jugueteó con los dedos, revolvió en su cerebro para dar con algún beatífico pensamiento que lo distrajese, pero todo fue en vano. En pocos segundos, ahogando una nueva maldición, se levantó y fue tras ella.

En la cocina, Temari bebía inocentemente de una botella de agua mineral. Lo vio acercarse desde atrás y pronto sintió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y la boca pegada a su omóplato.

-No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿eh? –lo pinchó.

Shikamaru tanteaba entre sus cabellos, sobre su cuello, sobre su hombro, demorándose apenas unos segundos en cada lugar. El perfume de la mujer, que resistía en su piel pese a todos los atentados del mundo, lo enloquecía.

-Me molestan los extraños en mi cocina –murmuró en su oído a modo de excusa.

Temari soltó una risita que al final se confundió con un suspiro. Sentirlo de esa forma tan íntima la devastaba. Tal vez había soñado muchas veces, tanto despierta como dormida, con compartir un momento así junto a él. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo, para caer en la cuenta de que era real, para convencerse de que la mano que recorría su brazo y la boca que depositaba breves besos en su cuello no se iban a esfumar.

-¿Hay alguna forma de… -Un involuntario gemido la cortó, al tiempo que buscó con las manos el apoyo de la mesada para sostenerse. Él hurgaba entre sus piernas, e introdujo un dedo entre los pliegues de su sexo- ...alguna… forma de… dejar de ser… una extraña? –balbuceó.

El joven tomó con su mano libre una de las suyas y la condujo directamente sobre su miembro ya enhiesto. Luego, y aunque la posición resultaba poco ventajosa, Temari comenzó a acariciarlo todo a lo largo con delicadeza y, a la vez, con estimulante presión. Tenerse atrapados de esa forma les deparó una ardiente tortura, un doloroso placer.

-Tal vez –susurró Shikamaru. Cuando sintió que estaba lista, retiró su mano y la tomó de las caderas para darle la vuelta, así la tuvo de frente. Quiso besarla en la boca pero ella rehuyó el contacto, deslizándose hacia abajo. Shikamaru jadeó al intuir lo que se proponía.

Temari volvió a tomar su miembro con la mano, se acercó y empezó a abarcarlo con su boca. Cuando lo tuvo por completo, Shikamaru se estremeció y gimió.

-Temari… Espera, no puedo…

La apartó antes de que sobreviniera el desastre. En cambio, la alzó y la sentó sobre la mesada con violencia. Luego, sin miramiento alguno, le abrió las piernas cuanto pudo sujetándola por los muslos y se posicionó entre ellas para penetrarla. Todo el tiempo la miró a los ojos. Así supo que ella disfrutaba con su rudeza y que lo deseaba con la misma desesperación.

La penetró con fuerza, hasta el fondo, con tanta brusquedad que Temari se arqueó hacia atrás dando un grito. Sus manos apenas podían apoyarse sobre la resbaladiza superficie, por lo que tuvo que buscar el borde de la mesada para afianzarse.

Sólo así, entre incontenibles quejidos, Temari pudo resistir los feroces embates del hombre.

-o-

La noche los sorprendió en la cama, reponiéndose de otra apasionada acometida.

De repente el mundo se había reducido a ese apartamento, habían olvidado los atentados y los peligros que aún los amenazaban. Después de tanto tiempo de desearse y rehuirse, de avances y retrocesos, de acuerdos y desacuerdos, se permitieron hacer a un lado la realidad para aplacar la sed que los abrasaba.

Pero ese oasis no podía eternizarse, y lo sabían. Shikamaru en particular se creía en la obligación de devolverlos a las circunstancias, porque había decidido resolver de una buena vez aquellos engorrosos problemas. Lo que más anhelaba era estar con ella, pero en un mejor estado de cosas.

-Debo regresar al trabajo –anunció, rompiendo el silencio en el que se hallaban.

Temari, recostada a su lado, giró la cabeza hacia él.

-Dijiste que Kakashi se encargaría, así lo concertaron esta tarde, ¿no? –indagó. El agente la miró largamente, sin contestar. Temari resopló con enfado-. Dijiste que te quedarías –reclamó.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca. Lo dicho, con ella siempre sería problemático.

-Y me quedé –replicó-. Pero sabes que tampoco podemos empezar una relación en serio hasta que resuelva lo de la empresa, encuentre la lista…

-Maldita lista –masculló ella.

- … aprese a Orochimaru, a Kabuto, a los integrantes del grupo Akatsuki…

-¡Ya, no los nombres!

-Entonces deja de comportarte como una niña.

-¡Que no soy una niña!

-Veo que no soy el único que te lo dice –comentó él. Se acercó más y, de costado, se sostuvo la cabeza con la mano para enfrentarla mejor-. Me iré dentro de un par de horas.

La joven suspiró, resignada. Sabía que él tenía razón, y lo de "empezar una relación en serio" la había conmovido. Pero algo dentro de sí le impedía dejarlo ir. Era como si temiera no volver a verlo, como si temiera que, después de todo, lo de ellos no haya sido más que un sueño. Y si eso fuese así, le dolería más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ni siquiera la herida de la traición de Kabuto podría igualarse con la de perder esta nueva ilusión que el destino le concedía.

-Es difícil –dijo por fin, dominándose. No supo expresarlo mejor porque tampoco quería terminar llorando y suplicando. En su interior, rogó para que él entendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

Y Shikamaru lo comprendió.

-Lo sé –repuso, mirándola con seriedad. Era increíble lo transparentes que le resultaban sus ojos a esas alturas. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo libre y la estrechó contra sí posesivamente. De pronto, tuvo una idea-. ¿Entonces por qué no me ayudas?

Temari lo miró con asombro.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿De qué manera?

-Pues aunque me desagrade admitirlo, tú eres (o has sido) una gran amiga del tal Kabuto. Y yo sospecho que él tiene la lista.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-No hay nadie más que pueda guardarla. En esa lista figuran muchos nombres importantes, nombres que la justicia busca por diversos delitos financieros y que hicieron negocios turbios nada menos que con tu padre. Sólo Kabuto podría heredar tal responsabilidad.

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es la amenaza de Akatsuki. Como una idiota he firmado numerosos contratos con ellos y por mi culpa ahora Gaara debe estar como loco tratando de impedir que se posesionen de la mayoría de nuestras acciones.

-¿Jamás sospechaste que esos contratos podrían estar manipulados?

-Jamás. ¿Cómo desconfiar de mi ex prometido, de mi amigo?

-Comprendo –repuso él-. La lista es la piedra angular de los negocios de Orochimaru y Kabuto, si la encontramos todo lo demás se desbaratará, incluso las pretensiones de Akatsuki. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde la guardaría Kabuto? Hemos revisado en el sistema informático de la compañía, sin éxito. Y, como sabes, requisé la empresa y la oficina del tipo, sin resultado alguno.

La gerente guardó silencio, pensativa. Barajó distintas opciones en su mente, pero una a una las fue desechando en la medida en que las analizaba con cuidado. Conocía a Kabuto y sabía que era un hombre muy meticuloso, astuto y discreto. Algo tan valioso como la dichosa lista seguramente sería guardado lejos de los archivos entre los que podría perderse, o lejos de los ojos que pudieran dimensionar su valía (de hecho, Gaara llegó a verla), o a resguardo de quien pudiera servirse de ella para sus propios fines.

A menos que…

Temari fue asaltada por una súbita certeza.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Shikamaru al advertir el sobresalto en las facciones de su rostro.

De inmediato, la mujer se atemperó.

-Pensaba en su buzón de correo. Pero tú también lo revisaste, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y ahí no está.

-Entonces ya no se me ocurre nada.

Shikamaru suspiró.

-Bien, no nos quedará más opción que recurrir a otros métodos –concluyó. A continuación le dio un beso en la frente, otro muy suave en los labios y luego se acomodó para disponerse a dormir-. Descansaré un par de horas y después me iré, ¿de acuerdo?

Temari se recostó de espaldas a él para evadir su mirada. A cambio, y con una buena dosis de culpa, se envolvió mejor con el brazo que la rodeaba.

-De acuerdo –murmuró.

-o-

Se despertó sobresaltado. La habitación estaba a oscuras y le llevó varios segundos recordar su situación. Estaba en el apartamento, durmiendo con Temari. Era de noche y debía reunirse con sus compañeros para detener a Kabuto.

Desperezándose, Shikamaru buscó con la mirada el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita junto a la cama. Las dos de la madrugada. Había dormido más de la cuenta pero no importaba, llegaría a tiempo.

De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Instintivamente se volteó y recién entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

-¿Temari? –llamó, mientras salía de la cama con ademán perezoso-. ¿Estás en el baño?

Nadie le respondió. Volvió a llamarla, mientras se dirigía a la sala rascándose distraídamente una mejilla. La mujer tampoco estaba allí. La llamó una vez más y luego, extrañado, recorrió las pocas estancias de su apartamento para verificar que, definitivamente, Temari se había marchado.

Lo acometió un nuevo escalofrío.

-Mujer problemática –masculló con ansiedad, intentando deshacerse del sopor para pensar en dónde demonios se habría metido.

En eso, vio sobre la mesa un objeto de pequeñas dimensiones. A su lado, una hoja de papel. Shikamaru se lanzó sobre ambos de inmediato.

Por un momento, al contemplar el objeto, se sintió confuso. Lo tomó y lo examinó más de cerca, comprobando que era una pieza de shogi hecha de porcelana, seguramente modelada por ella. Sin salir de su asombro, comenzó a leer la nota.

En pocas frases, Temari le pedía disculpas por ocultarle que hacía un tiempo Kabuto le había pedido que le cediera una pequeña oficina ubicada en el depósito de la empresa, donde pasaba desapercibida. Le decía, además, que resolver sus problemas le concernía a ella primero, y que por eso había decidido enfrentarlo sola.

En ese punto, Shikamaru comenzó a inquietarse. Ya se dirigía dando grandes zancadas hacia su cuarto, mientras leía las últimas líneas.

_¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre shogi? Te dije que yo era el rey. Ahora creo que el rey es Gaara, y Kankuro, y Chiyo, y todos los que me son queridos. Por ellos quiero proteger lo que es nuestro, ¿entiendes?, no es que no confíe en ti. Confío tanto que sé que me perdonarás por obrar así. Aquella noche no me animé a decírtelo, pero creo firmemente que tú eres esta pieza en mi vida y que lo serás para siempre… Si quieres._

Arrojó la carta sobre la cama y se vistió precipitadamente farfullando maldiciones y otras frases sobre las mujeres y lo problemáticas que podían ser. En algún momento cayó en la cuenta de que su pelo seguía suelto y se apresuró a recogerlo en una coleta. Con tres trancos alcanzó la puerta y salió de su apartamento disparado como un rayo.

Todo el tiempo mientras leía y se vestía, incluso cuando ya manejaba rumbo a la empresa a toda prisa, había apretado en su puño de forma inconciente la pieza del caballero.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_  
><strong>

_Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, el de hoy es el anteúltimo capítulo. Por un momento creí que nunca podría terminarla, se hizo más larga de lo que había planeado en un principio. Luego, aunque haya planificado hasta el final lo que iba a escribir, el trabajo (y la pereza también, debo admitirlo) no me dejó mucho margen para continuarla. Como siempre, sólo era cuestión de sentarse a escribir._

_Los dejo con el capi :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII: Enfrentándose<strong>

* * *

><p>El personal de seguridad brillaba por su ausencia. Al notarlo, un desagradable escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Temari. Se quedó paralizada en el hall de entrada de la compañía, sin decidirse a continuar.<p>

Era evidente que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de largarse mientras aún hubiera tiempo, mientras nadie –quien quiera que sea- se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Otra opción era llamar a la policía, o a Shikamaru, o a sus hermanos. Mirando en todas direcciones para cerciorarse de que estaba sola, se acercó con prisa hasta la recepción para utilizar el conmutador. No había línea.

Temari procuró tranquilizar sus nervios. ¿Dónde había quedado el arrojo que la arrancó de la cama y de la protección del único sujeto que parecía dispuesto a lidiar con su orgulloso carácter? Shikamaru la mataría por haberse marchado de esa forma tan insensata, si es que antes no la sorprendían allí. Eligió el peor momento para presumir su osadía.

En este punto del razonamiento, Sabaku No Temari se forzó a recordar quién era. Demonios, esta era _su _empresa, _su_ patrimonio, _su_ herencia. Había renunciado a muchas cosas para cuidarlo y hacerlo crecer, y no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo en manos abyectas.

Mucho menos en las de Kabuto. Él la había traicionado de la peor manera.

Así, por pura autoconvicción, la joven logró controlar el temor. Estaba allí y ya no se echaría para atrás. Armándose de valor, con los sentidos alertas, se encaminó hacia el depósito.

Nadie se cruzó con ella, ni amigo ni enemigo. Un funesto silencio reinaba en los corredores y en las dependencias, jaqueando constantemente su autodominio. Sin embargo, logró llegar a destino.

El depósito estaba completamente iluminado. Temari se dirigió con paso firme hasta la pila de cajas y embalajes que ocultaba la puerta de la oficina. Se detuvo allí durante algunos instantes, vacilando. Una vez más pensó en huir, y una vez más terminó por imponerse su sentido del deber. Con decisión, tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

El recinto, no mucho más grande que un gabinete, estaba a oscuras. Buscó a tientas la perilla, la accionó y el cuarto se iluminó. Kabuto se hallaba sentado detrás del escritorio, el único mueble que había en la estancia. Su aviesa mirada se enfocó en la mujer, sin asombro alguno.

-Buenas noches, querida, tanto tiempo sin verte –saludó, con fingida cordialidad.

Temari seguía sujetando el pomo de la puerta nerviosamente. Se limitó a permanecer en el rellano, fijos los ojos sobre el sujeto. En lugar de miedo, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era rabia, dolor, rencor, y un desprecio infinito. Kabuto sonrió.

-Si continúas observándome de ese modo me asustaré –bromeó. Luego apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y se echó atrás en la silla-. Vamos, Temari, ¡ni que fuese un monstruo!

Ella lo escrutaba conteniendo apenas el borbotón de insultos que le nacía de las entrañas. No sabía ni por dónde empezar. El resentimiento acumulado se le atoraba en la garganta, ni siquiera el temor o el estado de alerta hallaron espacio en su conciencia.

-Eres un…

-Me preguntaba cuándo tardarías en comenzar a increparme, y nunca dejas de sorprenderme al respecto. Rompes tus propios récords con asiduidad.

-Miserable –siseó ella.

-¿Por qué arruinar el momento con palabras inapropiadas? Eres escultora, Temari, una artista, y los artistas aman la belleza.

-¡Estupideces!

-¿Lo crees? –Kabuto se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio para colocarse frente a ella-. Para mí, esa sensibilidad fue un arma importantísima.

-¡Me traicionaste! –estalló Temari, sin poder contenerse más-. Te metiste en mi empresa, en mi casa, en mi alma, ¡tenías toda mi confianza! ¡Hubiera dado hasta la vida por ti, maldito bastardo!

-Lo sé. Por eso fue tan fácil.

_-¡Cínico!_ –La mujer apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la piel-. Me manipulaste a mí y a mi familia. Pero ya lo sé todo, desgraciado, ¡todo! ¡Y te juro por lo más sagrado que no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!

Kabuto dejó de sonreír. La examinó con ojos entornados, midiéndola.

-Veremos –dijo finalmente-. Antes te daré un consejo: deja de ser tan temperamental. A mí nunca me amedrentaste con eso, al contrario. A diferencia de los pusilánimes empresarios que te rodean, yo he visto tu punto débil. Ese carácter que parece tan indomable en el fondo no es más que la expresión de aquella sensibilidad de la cual supones que renegaste. Eres tan sentimental como cualquier mujer, Temari, te guste o no. Y eso en el mundo de los negocios será tu perdición.

-En _tu_ mundo, querrás decir.

-Bien, lo acepto.

-¡Me importa un rábano lo que salga de tu boca! No eres más que un ladrón, Kabuto, un vulgar ratero pretencioso. Por más que presumas de hombre de negocios, sólo eres un resentido que trabaja a la sombra de su amo. No vales nada, ¡nada! Das pena.

Kabuto la observó con los labios apretados, conteniéndose. Después de un lapso de silencio, soltó el aire y recompuso forzadamente su ladina semisonrisa.

-Vaya, siempre supiste cómo ponerme en mi lugar.

La joven dio un paso hacia él, encarándolo con resolución.

-¡Y una mierda! Lo único que lamento es no tener el poder para borrar el pasado, para eliminarte de mi memoria y de mi vida. Dime, Kabuto, ¿alguna vez me amaste, aunque sea un poco?

El hombre se echó a reír. Temari sintió que la herida ardía con mayor intensidad.

-Es lo que digo –replicó él, enjugándose los ojos-. En el fondo eres _tan_ sentimental, querida.

Ella entendió. El infeliz tenía razón, había sido una pregunta absurda. De todas formas ya no importaba. En el presente, su corazón estaba a salvo entre las manos de Shikamaru. Ahora lo fundamental era detener al sujeto.

-Entrégame la lista –exigió sin más rodeos.

Los rasgos de Kabuto volvieron a endurecerse.

-¿De verdad piensas que te la daré?

-Si me la das podemos hacer un trato. Puedo interceder por ti frente a la policía.

El joven la miró con sorna.

-Ay, Temari, ¡no me subestimes! Tengo planes para las personas que figuran en esa lista, así como para esta empresa… Y, desde luego, para ti y tus hermanos _también_.

Algo en el tono de su voz la previno. Quiso dar un paso atrás, pero Kabuto fue más rápido. La sujetó violentamente del brazo y le apuntó con un revólver que extrajo de alguna parte de entre sus ropas. Temari se quedó inmóvil a la vista del arma.

-Veo que comenzamos a entendernos –musitó él, con una calma tan perversa que a la gerente se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

-o-

Subieron por el elevador hasta el último piso. Por más que Temari forcejeó, protestó, gritó y se resistió, Kabuto logró conducirla sin mayores inconvenientes. Más allá de su presencia, el edifico parecía totalmente vacío, y eso la inquietaba más que el cañón del arma en su sien.

-¿Dónde está el personal de vigilancia? ¿Qué demonios hiciste con ellos, Kabuto? –reclamó con histeria cuando descendieron del elevador.

-Camina –gruñó él.

Tuvo que arrastrarla por el corredor porque ella continuaba resistiéndose, hasta que llegó frente a la entrada del recinto que dominaba el piso: el amplio salón de recepciones. De un empujón la hizo entrar, y al ver lo que allí le aguardaba, Temari se llenó de espanto.

Formando un semicírculo, varias personas se hallaban sentadas como a la espera. A ella apenas le dirigieron una desdeñosa mirada, en cambio a Kabuto lo saludaron con una felicitación. Temari los reconoció de inmediato: se trataba del grupo Akatsuki en pleno, incluido Orochimaru. Pero lo que más la mortificó no fue la siniestra sonrisa del sujeto, sino que, a un lado, recostado en el piso, yacía su hermano menor.

-¡Gaara! –exclamó, arrojándose a su lado-, ¡Gaara, por favor, háblame! -Él no respondió. Estaba inconciente-. ¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron?

-Bienvenida, Temari –dijo Orochimaru.

-Basura, ¡dígame ya mismo qué le hizo a mi hermano!

Orochimaru se limitó a observarla con condescendencia. Su sibilina voz erizaba la piel.

-Es un día maravilloso. Hoy mi sueño se hará realidad.

La joven lo encaró con ojos feroces.

-Atrévase, siquiera _atrévase_ a posar un dedo sobre mi hermano como lo hizo con mi padre, maldito sádico. Es _mi _empresa y _mi_ familia, jamás se saldrá con la suya, ¡lo juro!

-Deja de jurar en vano –intervino Kabuto con sarcasmo, mientras limpiaba los cristales de sus gafas-. Si sigues en ese plan te irás al infierno, Temari.

-Siempre me admiró la implacable tenacidad de la familia Sabaku –comentó Orochimaru-. Debo reconocer que la señorita es una digna hija de su padre. Sólo por respeto a ese férreo carácter lo maté con un sutil preparado medicinal. Le aseguro que no sufrió, el pobre ni siquiera se enteró del destino que le aguardaba.

Temari sintió que las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle. Era demasiado.

-Cállese –gimió.

-Fui tan generoso en aquella ocasión que todos pensaron que se trató de un ataque cardíaco. El viejo Kazekage se había vuelto una amenaza para mis planes, negociando con los sujetos de la lista a su antojo y sin consultarme –Orochimaru se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos-. Tal vez no sea tan considerado con ustedes –insinuó. Luego se irguió y fue a reunirse con los demás-. Dejemos a los hermanos para que puedan despedirse.

La gerente ahogó un sollozo. Se había sentido muy dispuesta a enfrentarse sola con Kabuto, lo conocía y no le tenía miedo, pero _esto_, esto la estaba sobrepasando. Y ya era tarde para lágrimas. Temari luchó para no dejarse vencer por la angustia, para pensar, para buscar una forma de salvar a su hermano y huir. En buen lío se había metido.

Los otros se pusieron a deliberar sobre sus asuntos sin prestarles más atención. Mejor para ella, eso le daría tiempo. ¿Los matarían a los dos juntos? ¿Tan enfermos estaban que ya no se cuidarían del potencial escándalo que habría? ¿O lo tendrían todo bien pensado? "Demonios, Shikamaru, ¡deja de dormir y ven a echarme una mano!"

Volvió a sacudir a su hermano para tratar de despertarlo. Por un momento Gaara reaccionó, aunque finalmente cayó dormido de nuevo. Tal vez lo hubiesen narcotizado.

Una súbita idea iluminó su mente. Seguramente Matsuri se habría extrañado de su prolongada ausencia y ya habría tomado medidas para tratar de dar con él. Quizás ya le habría dado parte a la policía... Temari se aferró con fervor a esa posibilidad, a esa única esperanza. Vendrían por ellos.

Pero mientras tanto debía protegerse. Buscó con los ojos en derredor. Tenía que encontrar algo, alguna clase de objeto que le permita defenderse. Nada halló, al menos nada que fuese más práctico que las sillas y los inmensos jarrones. Maldijo la simpleza de la decoración.

Por último, midió la distancia hacia las posibles vías de escape. El salón era una inmensa estancia que ocupaba casi la totalidad del piso y que contaba con varias salidas de emergencia. Sopesó las distintas opciones, pensó en la mejor forma de cargar con su hermano y en los riesgos que corría, hasta que por fin se decidió.

Si iba a hacerlo, debía darse prisa. El lugar más próximo era la cocina. Ahí seguramente podría apropiarse de algún objeto que le sirviera como arma. Si se deslizaba por el suelo con cuidado, y si la suerte la acompañaba, tal vez los otros ni se percatasen. Iría hasta allí, tomaría un cuchillo o lo que fuere, y luego volvería por su hermano.

El corazón le latía desbocadamente a causa de la adrenalina y la tensión. No quiso pensarlo más, pues no habría otra oportunidad. Asegurándose de que nadie reparaba en ella, inquieta por tener que alejarse de su hermano, Temari se recostó contra el frío suelo y empezó a deslizarse.

No llegó muy lejos. De pronto, un súbito y ensordecedor estallido de cristales le cortó la marcha. Instintivamente, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.

Durante algunos instantes todo fue caos y confusión, hasta que por fin se animó a elevar la vista para fijarse qué sucedía. Unas luces que provenían del exterior (¿cómo era posible?, ¡estaban en el último piso!) la ofuscaron y al principio no pudo distinguir más que oscuras figuras moviéndose de un lado a otro. También sintió el viento golpeándole la cara… ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

Al intentar ponerse en pie fue asaltada por una punzada de dolor. El piso había quedado cubierto de vidrios destrozados, al igual que ella, y al hacer presión con las palmas se había herido. Todavía perturbada, sin entender nada, Temari se sacudió cuanto pudo los fragmentos que le habían llovido encima, hasta que alguien se colocó a su lado y la alzó en vilo de forma abrupta.

-¡Suélteme! –gritó.

-Maldita zorra, tú te vienes conmigo –siseó Kabuto en su oído.

-o-

Temari se sacudía entre los brazos del sujeto mientras éste la cargaba. Estaba tan obstinada en ello que no registró por dónde iban ni hacia dónde la llevaba.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes, imbécil! ¡Bájame de una vez! –demandó, tratando de morder y de arañar en cuanta superficie se ofreciese.

-¡Quédate quieta o te mataré aquí mismo! –gruñó Kabuto, soportando con enfado las dolorosas lesiones que le provocaba.

De pronto Temari sintió aire fresco y divisó el cielo nocturno sobre ella. De improviso Kabuto la depositó de pie en el suelo, sujetándola del brazo, y continuó su marcha obligándola a seguirlo. Estaban en la terraza del edificio, y a algunos metros de distancia había un helicóptero.

-¡No! ¡No me llevarás! –protestó ella, forcejeando para liberarse de la mano que la sujetaba.

-¿Sabes qué, Temari? –dijo él, a punto de perder el control-, ¡me tienes harto! Aunque me eches encima a todos los policías del país, aunque vengas con la maldita caballería del infierno, ¡te juro que te mataré! ¡Jamás me tendrán, ni a mí ni a la condenada lista!

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Por fin comprendió lo que había ocurrido antes en el salón, y su corazón se llenó de ansiedad.

-¡Era la policía! ¡Sabían que estábamos aquí e irrumpió en el edificio!

-Sí, sí –confirmó entre dientes Kabuto, mirando de vez en cuando sobre su hombro para verificar que nadie los siguiera-. Se creen muy listos en sus helicópteros con luces cegadoras y metiéndose a través de los ventanales, a duras penas logré escabullirme. Seguramente bajaron desde aquí –calculó, observando el parapeto de la terraza.

-Shikamaru –murmuró Temari. Tenía que hacer algo para ganar tiempo, para darle tiempo a él de alcanzarla. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas zafarse, pero ya estaban ante la portezuela de la nave-. ¡No y no, no me llevarás!

Entonces Kabuto la soltó. De inmediato, le apuntó con el arma entre los ojos.

-Sube –le ordenó, con calma aterradora.

-Yo no te temo, Kabuto –repuso ella con resolución, enfrentándolo-. Puedes disparar si quieres, pero de aquí no me llevas. Yo me quedo en mi empresa, con los míos.

-Me obligas a ser violento, querida.

-Te repito que no te tem… ¡Suéltame! –chilló Temari al verse forzada de nuevo por Kabuto.

-¡Sube de una buena vez, chiquilla estúpida! O si no…

-Suéltala.

Kabuto se paralizó. Escudriñó entre las sombras de la madrugada para averiguar de dónde procedía la voz. El intruso estaba parado a escasos metros de distancia. De inmediato sujetó a Temari rodeándole el cuello y la colocó delante de él a modo de escudo, apuntándole en la sien.

Al reconocer al recién llegado, primero se sorprendió. Nunca le había llamado la atención ese vago que trabajaba de guardaespaldas. Pero ahora, atando cabos, Kabuto lo comprendió.

-Entonces eres policía, ¿eh, Inuzuka? –conjeturó, con una ladeada sonrisa en el rostro-. Déjame adivinar: eres un agente infiltrado.

-Nara –lo corrigió Temari. La voz le salió débil a causa de la opresiva sujeción, pero se hizo notar-. Se llama Nara Shikamaru.

El susodicho dio dos pasos más hacia ellos, conservando una prudente distancia. Los observaba con el ceño fruncido, tan apático como de costumbre. Pero también llevaba un arma, y apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del secuestrador.

-o-

-La señorita dijo que la sueltes –indicó Shikamaru, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Al percibir el conocido tono indolente de su voz, Temari no supo si sentir alivio o comenzar a insultarlo. ¡Siempre actuando como si las cosas no le afectaran! Sin embargo, siendo una mujer de _gran_ autodominio, pudo comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Shikamaru, no te quedes ahí parado, ¡haz algo! –le ordenó, haciéndose entender a duras penas.

-Maldita sea, Temari, ¡tú me debes una buena explicación!

-¡Te dejé una nota!

-¡Al diablo!

-¿Pretendías que me quedase "quieta y callada" sin hacer nada?

-¡Pues cometiste una estupidez!

-¡Nunca entiendes nada!

-¡Entiendo que eres una insensata!

-¡Necio!

-¡Terca!

-¡Insensible!

-¡Problemática!

-¡Basta! –intervino Kabuto, hastiado-. ¡Ya fue suficiente de tan edificante discusión marital! Ahora despídanse, la señorita se viene conmigo.

-Te dije que la sueltes –repuso Shikamaru, dando otro paso hacia ellos.

-Quieto –le advirtió el otro, apuntando con intención a la sien de Temari.

-No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Kabuto –le sugirió el agente.

Temari no estaba segura de entender lo que sucedía entre esos dos. Shikamaru ya no la miraba, tenía la vista enfocada en su objetivo. Y Kabuto hacía lo mismo. Algo estaba a punto de desatarse.

-Un momento… –terció con estupor. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a todo, amigo –dijo Kabuto, sonriendo de lado otra vez-. Sabes que no pienso soltarla. Verás, esta mujer ha sido mi novia, mi prometida, y su vida vale mucho para mí.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos con fastidio. Fue su única reacción, jamás caería en sus retorcidas trampas ni provocaciones.

-Como comprenderás, no pienso compartirla –continuó Kabuto, sin dejar de sonreír-. La única forma de salvarla es matándome a mí primero, así que espero que tengas buena puntería –dijo, pegándose más a ella.

-Te lo advierto, Kabuto –dijo el otro. Dio un paso más sin dejar de apuntarle, y amartilló su arma.

La joven volvió a intervenir.

-¿Están locos? ¿Acaso creen que se trata de un maldito western?

-Muy interesante –señaló por lo bajo Kabuto.

-Yo no lo creo –murmuró Shikamaru.

-¡Basta! ¡Deténganse los dos!

-¿Quién será más rápido? ¿Eh, Nara?

Lo que vino después fue tan confuso que en el futuro Temari jamás sabría cómo explicarlo. Sintió el frío del arma en su cuello y creyó con certeza que moriría. Eso sería todo lo que recordaría antes de la detonación. En una fracción de segundo, su corazón dio un brinco y su mente le jugó una mala pasada, haciéndole perder por unos momentos la noción de la realidad.

-o-

No pudo determinar cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que logró centrarse de nuevo en la situación. Debieron ser unos pocos instantes, pero a Temari le pareció una eternidad.

Al principio, cuando lo vio tendido en el suelo, fue incapaz de sentir nada. Le resultó insólito ver a un hombre muerto de un balazo, un hombre tan querido por ella. Le pareció un mal sueño, o una pesadilla inconcebible. Después, poco a poco, reaccionó. Los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas que, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a derramar.

Unos brazos la envolvieron. Por una vez en esa condenada noche no eran brazos agresivos, sino que procuraban cobijarla. Temari se dejó abrigar con confianza.

-Lo siento –murmuró Shikamaru en su oído.

A él no tenía que explicarle nada, él entendía.

-Iba a… _iba a matarme_ –balbuceó con incredulidad.

El agente le dio un largo beso en la sien, mientras esperaba con paciencia que tanto su llanto como su desilusión terminaran por extinguirse. Finalmente la giró hacia sí para secarle la cara. Le vio las manos ensangrentadas por los cortes, y de inmediato se las envolvió con vendas que traía para primeros auxilios.

Luego de un prolongado silencio, Temari suspiró con tristeza.

-Tienes buena puntería –dijo por fin.

Shikamaru la contempló largamente, comprensivo, hasta que se decidió a decirle lo que ella quería escuchar. Al menos por esta única vez.

-Se ha acabado, Temari.

-o-

Más tarde, sentada junto a Gaara, quien por fin había superado los efectos del narcótico, Temari regañó a Shikamaru. "Sólo para descomprimir un poco", pensó como excusa.

-No puedo creer que le hayas disparado conmigo en el medio.

-Kabuto iba a descerrajarte un tiro en la yugular.

-¡Pues casi me matas tú antes que él!

-Dudo mucho que hubiese tenido tanta suerte –murmuró el agente por lo bajo.

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

-¿Y la lista? –intervino Gaara, mitad por auténtica curiosidad y mitad para que se detuvieran. Sus voces cargadas de falsa recriminación le producían jaqueca.

Esa noche, mientras Temari pensaba en sus opciones para sobrevivir y salvar a su hermano, un equipo conformado por los agentes especiales mejor entrenados al mando de Hatake Kakashi se disponía a tomar por asalto el edificio, pues habían descubierto, gracias al angustiado llamado de la esposa de Gaara, que el grupo Akatsuki se había posesionado de las instalaciones. Ajustaban los últimos detalles de la acometida cuando Shikamaru se contactó con Kakashi.

La noticia de la jugarreta de Temari casi les descalabra la estrategia. Sin embargo, Shikamaru llegó a tiempo para adecuarla a las nuevas circunstancias y para acelerar las cosas, pues se hallaba en un estado de gran inquietud. Así que en lugar de irrumpir desde el estacionamiento, como se planeó en un principio, solicitaron el apoyo de los helicópteros.

Por medio de binoculares de visión nocturna lograron ubicarlos en el último piso. Aprovisionado de arneses, el equipo que fue llevado hasta la azotea se deslizó desde allí, rompieron los cristales de las ventanas y lograron ingresar.

Shikamaru era uno de ellos. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar localizar a Temari, pero era tanta la confusión entre los que intentaban escapar y los que buscaban prisioneros, que no pudo divisarla. Para colmo, en el medio de la redada se cortó la electricidad de las instalaciones.

Cuando por fin distinguió la figura de Kabuto, éste traspasaba una de las salidas de emergencia con un bulto entre los brazos. De inmediato se lanzó tras él, aunque en el ínterin tuvo que vérselas con algunos y, al topárselo, también tuvo que asegurarse de que alguien cuidara de Gaara.

Por un momento creyó que no llegaría a tiempo, pero por fortuna logró alcanzarlos. La mujer no tenía idea de lo cerca que estuvo de ser asesinada, pocas veces se había enfrentado con sujetos tan decididos a matar.

Y Kabuto sabía que era el final. Ya no tenía nada que perder, excepto su vida.

Ahora todo se había acabado. Los tres descansaban en presidencia, rodeados de policías que iban y venían. A través de los ventanales, la suave luz de la aurora anunciaba un hermoso día despejado. Por fin se les prometía un poco de calidez y de tranquilidad.

-La lista está en poder de Kakashi –respondió Shikamaru-. En estos momentos él se encuentra en el hall esperando la llegada del juez de la causa para entregársela en mano.

-¿Dónde estaba escondida?

-Presumo que Kabuto la llevaba consigo todo el tiempo –explicó el agente-. No existen copias de ninguna clase, así que carezco de otra teoría. Luego de las detenciones, descubrimos que un miembro de Akatsuki la ocultaba entre sus ropas. Ignoro las causas por las que Kabuto la dejó en su poder. Tal vez le urgían otros asuntos –sugirió, mirando significativamente a Temari.

-Lo importante es que la pesadilla terminó –señaló ella, haciéndose la desentendida.

-Es verdad, al fin podremos limpiar nuestro nombre –comentó Gaara-. ¿Cómo se encuentra el personal de seguridad?

-Están bien –contestó Shikamaru-. Los habían narcotizado, al igual que a ti, y los encerraron en una oficina del décimo piso atados de pies y manos. Los paramédicos deben estar atendiéndolos. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Todavía me siento un poco mareado –repuso Gaara.

-Matsuri está en camino. Ella te llevará a casa y allí podrás descansar –dijo Temari, mirándolo con preocupación-. ¿Qué diablos planeaban hacer contigo?

-¿No te lo imaginas? –replicó Gaara con sutil ironía-. ¿Y tú por qué viniste aquí?

Temari se mordió el labio, contrariada.

-Eso, Temari, ¿por qué no le explicas a tu hermano la razón de tu presencia?

La susodicha le lanzó al agente una furibunda mirada. Gaara los observó con cuidado y, a pesar del agotamiento, adivinó buena parte del origen de la discusión, además de que era evidente que estaban juntos.

Interiormente, se alegró por ella. Aunque no lo demostrara, le preocupaba que se empecinase en su soledad. Y si el elegido para cambiar de situación era Shikamaru, conociendo la forma de ser y de pensar de su hermana, seguramente el tipo valía la pena.

Los tres guardaron silencio durante algunos instantes, pensativos. Demasiadas cosas les habían sucedido, y mucho de lo profesional se les había entremezclado con lo personal. Por una parte experimentaban un gran alivio, y por otra se preguntaban qué sobrevendría de allí en más.

Sea como sea, lo peor había pasado. Para todos se había cerrado un capítulo nefasto de sus vidas. Para Shikamaru y Temari, además, uno fundamental.

De pronto él le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta un rincón apartado. Ella se sorprendió, pero se levantó del sillón y fue detrás. Una vez a solas, el agente comenzó a hablar.

-Lo que hiciste fue una locura, no creas que lo he olvidado.

-Shikamaru, yo…

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora quiero platicar de otra cosa. Ha ocurrido algo… algo completamente inesperado para mí.

Temari se turbó.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No te asustes, no tiene que ver contigo –aclaró él-, aunque sí tiene que ver con Akatsuki. Y con un hecho de mi pasado.

La joven lo miró con extrañamiento. Shikamaru se tomó algunos segundos antes de continuar.

-Ino y Chouji, mis compañeros, están en camino. Sucede que uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki es una persona que estuvimos buscando durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Orochimaru?

-No, no se trata de él.

-¿Entonces quién?

-Hidan –respondió. Shikamaru se acercó más a ella-. Jamás me había pasado una cosa así en el trabajo –murmuró.

Ella pestañeó. Intuyó que se refería a ellos, pero también percibió que se trataba de algo más. Shikamaru continuó.

-Jamás me había enamorado de alguien en una misión. Y tampoco hubiese ocurrido de no ser porque Kakashi me instó a tomarla.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Porque mis amigos y yo nos hemos estado dedicando durante meses a la búsqueda del asesino de nuestro superior anterior, una persona muy importante para nosotros… muy importante para mí. –Shikamaru la miró con cierta tensión, hasta que vio que Temari comprendía-. Así es, fue Hidan, Hidan lo asesinó.

Temari contrajo las facciones. Por un momento, alcanzó a vislumbrar en los ojos de Shikamaru una mezcla de sentimientos dolorosos. Fue un simple destello, un chispazo, y luego se apagó. Después vio lo de siempre: su aparente desinterés. Recordó que desconocía casi todo de su vida personal y se emocionó profundamente al entender que él le abría su corazón.

-Shikamaru, lo siento –musitó, tomando su rostro entre las manos.

-Fue una búsqueda infructuosa, casi enloquecimos –le contó él-. ¿No es extraño cómo suceden las cosas? Si no te hubiese conocido, tal vez jamás lo hubiese encontrado. Eso también se terminó.

Temari se alegró por él. Si bien Shikamaru, apático como era, nunca revelaría sus emociones, ella podría leer en su alma, tendría la entrada franqueada. Entre los pliegues adustos e indiferentes que solían revestir su mirada, Temari siempre distinguiría su verdadero sentir. Y vio satisfacción, alivio y paz.

Sin importar cuántas personas los rodeaban, se acercó a él y lo besó. De verdad que se alegraba, y en su abrazo sintió el bienestar que lo embargaba. Además del amor, eran las primeras sensaciones gratificantes que experimentaban después de estar expuestos a tanto peligro.

Cuando se desprendieron, Temari lo miró con picardía.

-Entonces no sólo conquistas a la dama, también le haces justicia a un viejo amigo. Eres un tipo con suerte, Shikamaru.

El joven alzó una ceja. Luego meneó la cabeza con resignación, y sonrió de lado.

-Una dama muy problemática, hasta ahí llega mi suerte –replicó-. Por cierto, ¿alguna vez te he hablado de Asuma?

-No, pero me encantaría.

-¿No estás agotada?

Temari arrugó la frente, fingiendo reflexionar.

-Veamos: en menos de veinticuatro horas quisieron asesinarme dos veces, mi jet se desplomó y casi pierdo mi empresa y mi familia. –La joven se alzó de hombros-. Estoy bien. Ahora que nadie más que tú quiere matarme por lo que hice, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar.

* * *

><p>:D<p>

_Sólo un capi más y termina. Hasta ahora, y guiándome por la cantidad de palabras, es el fic más extenso que he escrito DD:_

_Saludos para mis fieles comentaristas anónimas pitiz y Marge. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capi anterior, gracias por dejarme siempre tan bonitas palabras de apoyo para el fic n.n_

_Y gracias a todos los que leen. Que sigan bien, hasta la próxima!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_  
><strong>

_Hola a todos! Por fin ha llegado el final de este fic!_

_Desde aquí me despido de ustedes. Quiero agradecer a todo aquel que ha dejado un review para hacerme llegar sus impresiones sobre la historia, como así también a todo aquel que se ha tomado su tiempo para leerla aun entre las sombras. Espero que sepan disculpar todos por los posibles fallos u OoC que hayan visto, cosa que suele pasar cuando uno plantea un AU. Espero que no hayan encontrado nada demasiado chocante o desvirtuado._

_En el capi Temari alude a un cuento. Se trata de "El diablo en la botella", de Robert L. Stevenson. Es sólo una referencia al pasar, nada que tenga que ver con el contenido del fic._

_Le mando un saludo especial a Marge, gracias por apoyar el fic! Es la última vez que puedo responderle a un anónimo T.T_

_Ojalá que este final les agrade. Me inclino profundamente ante ustedes y repito: ¡gracias!_

_ Nos vemos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV: Aliándose<strong>

* * *

><p>Los paquetes y maletas se disponían desordenadamente en el apartamento. Ino puso los brazos en jarra, suspirando con resignación al ver el panorama.<p>

-Podrías habérmelo pedido con más anticipación, ¿no? Eres vago hasta para llamar por teléfono.

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, apenas intimidado por la reprimenda.

-Era problemático.

Su amiga lo miró con fastidio, pero no dijo nada. "Hombres", pensó, y se dispuso a desarmar los primeros embalajes que encontró.

-Ino tiene razón, Shikamaru, tu decisión de mudarte fue demasiado repentina –intervino Chouji, mientras abría otros paquetes-. ¿Y qué demonios guardas en tantas cajas?

El interpelado se limitó a arrellanarse mejor en su sofá favorito, con su notebook sobre las piernas. Apenas reparó en la pregunta, porque en ese momento estaba chateando con Temari. Sin embargo, al poco rato se dignó a ofrecer una respuesta.

-Archivos –contestó.

Chouji gruñó. Podía apostar con toda seguridad que lo único que desenvolverían serían papeles y más papeles. Conocía a Shikamaru y sabía muy bien que el tipo era extremadamente meticuloso en su trabajo, tanto que guardaba hasta el último folio de cada uno de los casos en los que tuvo que trabajar.

-Si será obsesivo –refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que la misión acabara. Si bien el juicio que se llevaría a cabo en contra de Akatsuki y de los empresarios que figuraban en la lista aún no iniciaba, ése ya era asunto de la justicia. En lo que concernía a ellos, habían cumplido con éxito su deber.

Por otro lado, la detención de Hidan les había renovado la autoestima. Aunque nunca se habían rendido, el hecho de haberlo encontrado cuando menos lo esperaban, y después de tanto batallar, les permitía cerrar por fin ese capítulo de sus vidas. Se sentían sensiblemente satisfechos. Eso, más los días de descanso, los tenían de un razonable buen humor.

Cuando ya no les quedó más nada para hacer luego de redactar el informe final, Shikamaru cayó en la cuenta de que podía volver a su casa verdadera. Pero de pronto la sintió ajena, demasiado alejada del lugar en el que quería estar. A último momento, decidió quedarse con el apartamento. Antes de ocuparse de los papeles de la renta lo consultó con Temari, y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Fue así que los dos últimos días se convirtieron en la locura típica de una mudanza, y Chouji e Ino se ofrecieron a colaborar. Como de costumbre, al final Shikamaru fue el que menos trabajo tuvo que hacer.

-Deja esa maldita computadora y ven a ayudarnos –reclamó Ino-. ¡Ni loca te acomodaré la ropa interior en los cajones!

-Déjala, lo haré luego –respondió distraídamente Shikamaru.

-Y deberías lavar más seguido tus calcetines.

-Mmmm…

-¡Qué forma de doblar la ropa, santo cielo!

-Tssssss…

-¿Y por qué estoy _yo_ aquí en lugar de tu novia?

El agente por fin cerró su portátil.

-Tiene que trabajar –contestó.

-No blasfemes, Shikamaru –se burló Chouji, e Ino apenas pudo reprimir la carcajada. El agente se recostó en el mismo sitio donde estaba, ignorándolos-. La verdad es que te has sacado la lotería con ella, espero que no lo eches a perder.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque eres demasiado perezoso –respondió Ino.

-Y desinteresado –aportó Chouji.

-Y muy poco demostrativo.

-Y un auténtico pelmazo.

-Y ustedes son los mejores amigos que un hombre puede tener –repuso Shikamaru, sarcástico, al tiempo que los otros dos reían de buena gana.

Luego cada uno siguió con lo suyo. Ino desenvolvía un paquete y extraía su contenido, Chouji lo tomaba y lo acomodaba donde mejor podía, y Shikamaru miraba el techo reflexivamente sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Al rato, sin previo aviso, Chouji le extendió un sobre cerrado. Antes de asirlo, Shikamaru escrutó con atención el rostro de su compañero. Le bastó la repentina seriedad de su gesto para comprender de qué se trataba.

-Una nueva misión, ¿eh? –dijo, tomando el sobre para examinar su contenido.

-Ya pasaron dos semanas, eso es demasiado tiempo de descanso para nosotros –comentó Chouji, mientras se ubicaba de nuevo entre las cajas.

Shikamaru leyó con rapidez las dos hojas escritas. Luego, haciendo una mueca, las dejó a un lado. En ocasiones, le asaltaba el súbito deseo de ser una persona normal y no un agente secreto.

-Qué problemático –murmuró.

-¿Le dirás a Temari que tendremos que partir? ¿Le has explicado _bien_ cómo es nuestro trabajo?

El joven se acomodó en el sofá todo a lo largo, descansando la cabeza sobre las manos cruzadas. Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Chouji e Ino intercambiaron significativas miradas.

-Algo le dije –terminó por señalar él-. Esta noche nos veremos aquí, así que se lo contaré.

Sus compañeros no dijeron nada, prefirieron darle tiempo para que rumie lo inevitable. Agentes como ellos eran requeridos en cualquier momento para todo tipo de misiones, con muy poco margen de licencia entre una y otra. Que uno de ellos se enamore jamás serviría como excusa para interrumpir el ritmo de vida que llevaban, y los tres lo sabían.

Por otro lado, para eso habían entrenado con Asuma primero, y ahora con Kakashi. Desde que se hiciesen amigos en la academia, convertirse en los mejores había sido una meta acordada de forma tácita, por natural entendimiento compartido. Para eso se habían esforzado y ahora, por fortuna, recogían los frutos.

Shikamaru no lo lamentó ni siquiera en ese momento. Sólo se sintió un poco decepcionado, no por la convocatoria, sino por no haberlo previsto con anterioridad para prepararse y prepararla a ella. Ahora entendía por qué la gente solía decir que el amor nos hace torpes.

Empezó a rebuscar en su cerebro para dar con alguna idea que lo distraiga de la turbación. De pronto, recordó cierta conversación nocturna en cierta furgoneta después de cierta balacera.

-¿Y al final quiénes ganaron las apuestas? –preguntó como al descuido.

-Mi grupo, por supuesto –repuso Ino con orgullo-. Ganamos Kotetsu, Itzumo, Kakashi y yo.

-Mierda, también Kakashi –murmuró el otro por lo bajo.

Ino sonrió. Evocó el momento en que le dieron su parte de lo recaudado, y sus ojos brillaron con profunda emoción.

-¡Fue el dinero más romántico que haya ganado jamás! –suspiró, entrelazando las manos.

Dado el silencio de Chouji, Shikamaru no pudo evitar preguntarle a él también.

-¿Y tú, Chouji?

El interpelado continuó en silencio, mientras ordenaba unos documentos antes de encajonarlos. Su amigo arqueó una ceja con cierto disgusto.

-¿Me dirás que no apostaste por mí? –Era cierto que le fastidiaba que se divirtieran a costa suya, pero que Chouji, su amigo de toda la vida, fuera incapaz de apostar un peso a su favor…

El joven prosiguió con su tarea sin emitir vocablo. Ahora fue Shikamaru el que gruñó.

-¡Chouji! –insistió, sentándose para verle mejor la cara.

Él se detuvo en seco, dándole la espalda. Murmuró algo ininteligible y pareció suspirar. Después volteó con lentitud y se encaró por fin con su ofendido compañero, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estaba seguro de que, antes de intentar nada con ella, te rendirías –confesó.

-o-

-¿Cierto, Temari?

La interpelada no respondió. Se la veía muy concentrada en su computadora, y al descubrirla en ese plan estando en el medio de una junta tan importante, Kankuro sudó frío, avergonzado.

Algunos accionistas carraspearon, otros se removieron en sus sillas, incómodos. Gaara le dirigió una mirada significativa a su hermano, y éste por fin reaccionó. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella para llamarla por lo bajo.

-¡Temari! –gruñó.

-¿Eh? –La joven se sobresaltó al toparse con el ceñudo rostro a su izquierda. Luego miró en derredor y recordó dónde estaba. Se compuso de inmediato-. Oh… Bueno, mis hermanos ya lo han dicho –Y miró a éstos para asegurarse de que lo que iba a decir era lo que esperaban-. A pesar de los últimos acontecimientos, la empresa no detendrá su producción. Tampoco será intervenida, investigada, ni mucho menos cerrada. Seguiremos trabajando con absoluta normalidad.

Sus hermanos asintieron para corroborar sus palabras. Los accionistas parecieron aliviados, aunque algunos todavía se hallaban inquietos.

-Pero señorita Temari –dijo uno-, se han descubierto negociaciones fraudulentas y malversación de fondos…

-La justicia está trabajando en eso –repuso ella con voz firme-. En sus manos han quedado todos los documentos que demuestran quiénes han sido los verdaderos culpables. Ninguno de los aquí presentes está involucrado. Ha quedado demostrado que se trató de un fraude planeado por un grupo determinado, un grupo que se movía desde afuera y entre las sombras.

-Aun así las pérdidas…

-Las pérdidas económicas se recuperarán con el tiempo –intervino Gaara-. Lo único que importa aquí es que no hemos tenido que lamentar otro tipo de desgracias.

En este punto, todos los reunidos asintieron entre murmullos de comprensión. Temari suspiró. Había sido difícil hacerles entender que la empresa no quebraría, que su nombre quedaría limpio de culpa y cargo, que seguirían adelante. Por fin parecía que sus palabras comenzaban a surtir el efecto deseado.

-Seguiremos trabajando con absoluta normalidad –repitió ella, pasando su mirada por cada uno de aquellos rostros-. Como dije, la justicia hará su trabajo, y nosotros haremos el nuestro. El juez de la causa me aseguró que no interferirá en las operaciones de la compañía, así que ustedes podrán continuar ocupándose de sus áreas correspondientes sin inconvenientes.

Esto pareció tranquilizar aún más a los accionistas. Intercambiaron miradas unos con otros, y en sus ojos se leía satisfacción. Era lo que necesitaban escuchar.

A continuación Gaara explicó algunas otras cuestiones, les entregó una carpeta con más detalles y nuevas instrucciones, y dio por terminada la reunión. Antes de retirarse, cada uno de los socios se acercó hasta los hermanos para saludarlos y transmitirles sus impresiones acerca de los últimos acontecimientos. Con paciencia, ellos aceptaron el desfile de manos extendidas y los votos de apoyo incondicional.

Una vez que se quedaron los tres solos, Kankuro suspiró ruidosamente, exhausto. Luego de unos instantes de silencio, se encaró con su hermana mayor.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías con esa maldita computadora?

Temari pasó por alto el tono recriminatorio y le respondió con indiferencia mientras continuaba tecleando en su notebook.

-Estaba chateando con Shikamaru –le dijo como si nada.

Al otro le brotó una vena.

-¿Y desde cuándo a la "Solemne Gerente General" de esta empresa le parece apropiado ponerse a chatear con el novio en mitad de una junta?

-¿Es impropio?

-¡Sabes que sí!

-Me importa un bledo lo que creas, Kankuro.

El gerente apretó los dientes para no mandarla al diablo. Gaara juzgó oportuno intervenir.

-¿Hay alguna novedad sobre el juicio?

Temari apagó el aparato y se giró en su silla para poder mirarlo y contestarle.

-No por el momento. De todas formas sólo estábamos acordando para reunirnos esta noche.

-¡Encima hablaban de asuntos de pareja! –acotó Kankuro, indignado.

-Estoy seguro de que será la última vez, ¿verdad, Temari? –dijo Gaara, imperturbable.

La gerente sonrió. Y lo hizo de un modo tan franco, dulce y espontáneo, que a Kankuro se le desencajó la mandíbula. Además, para su total desconcierto, ella se puso de pie y les dio un beso a cada uno. Luego tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la sala.

-¿Ya-ya te vas? –balbuceó Kankuro, sin lograr reponerse del estupor.

-Aquí ya he terminado –dijo ella con sencillez-. ¿Hay algún problema con que me vaya, Gaara?

Su hermano menor la contempló en silencio. Temari pestañeó, porque de pronto le pareció ver un destello en sus ojos.

Desde que lo suyo con Shikamaru se había formalizado, era asaltada con frecuencia por visiones románticas y espejismos brillosos, además de ver por todas partes –en mayor medida cuando lo tenía enfrente- una inopinada sucesión de estrellitas parpadeantes y estúpidas haditas sonrientes. ¿Sería posible que Gaara la mirase con dulzura? ¿O sería otra de sus sentimentales alucinaciones? Se sentía una completa idiota.

Pero así era el amor, ¿no? Nadie que transite por ese camino sale ileso. Nadie que en verdad lo haya conocido podría afirmar que sigue siendo el mismo, que ve el mundo de la misma forma o que su corazón permanece inalterable. Y nadie sería tan tonto como para negar que se trata de la sensación más increíble que pueda experimentarse.

Si Gaara la miró con complicidad, jamás podría aseverarlo. Tal vez hubiese sido su imaginación. Sin embargo ahí estaba, viendo a través de ella y más allá, aun con toda su seriedad. El hermano menos demostrativo era, tal vez, el más perspicaz.

-Es verdad, aquí ya has terminado –corroboró él-. Ahora ve y ocúpate de tus cosas.

-o-

Si quería hacerle perder la razón, lo lograba con facilidad. Cuando se lo proponía, realmente era muy bueno ejecutando sus planes.

Su boca la torturaba sin piedad y su lengua le arrancaba gemidos que no podía reprimir. Temari se retorcía sujetándose de las sábanas, soportando con estoicismo la erótica visión de la cabeza de Shikamaru hundida entre sus piernas, conteniendo las ganas de saltarle encima y devorarlo.

La condujo hasta el éxtasis con gran habilidad. Temari convulsionó durante unos momentos, trasportada por el placer, y después se quedó débil y jadeante. Su mente se había adormilado, por eso demoró en registrar que él continuaría.

Shikamaru se irguió sobre ella, sosteniéndose con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano acomodaba su miembro erecto para penetrarla. La joven, algo más repuesta, lo miró a los ojos con expectación al comprender que la sesión amorosa se extendería aún más.

El hombre empujó con cuidado hasta acoplarse por completo. Luego se quedó quieto, soltando un profundo suspiro de satisfacción, esperando a que Temari se concentrara de nuevo. Mientras sus sexos permanecían íntimamente ensamblados, se dio a la seductora tarea de recorrer el cuerpo de ella con su mano.

Se paseó entre sus curvas con lentitud, con posesividad, y con una paciencia infinita. Sus ojos seguían el movimiento, admiraban la belleza que acariciaba, las irregularidades que descubría, la entrega que percibía a través de la piel. Se paseaba por sus generosos senos, merodeaba por su abdomen y luego describía apremiantes círculos sobre sus muslos suaves, estimulándola.

Hasta que Temari emitió un quejido ansioso, un suspiro lleno de anhelo. Entonces por fin sus miradas se cruzaron y Shikamaru empujó con sensual demanda sus caderas hacia ella para que lo sintiera también por dentro, para que notara la fuerza de su deseo. Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que el creciente gozo que experimentaba inundó sus sentidos y tomó el control de su cuerpo.

La embistió con un ritmo implacable, enceguecido de placer. Apenas era conciente de los dedos de ella clavados en su espalda, de su boca caliente mordiéndolo y besándole el cuello, de sus piernas envolviéndolo para que resulte más exquisitamente apretado su interior.

Temari ardía. Se ataba con firmeza al cuerpo de él porque era él quien la llevaba al borde del abismo, y también era él el que la sostenía. Estaba loca por ese hombre. Cada encuentro era como un mar incontenible, o como una tormenta arrasadora. Y en el medio del desastre, se sentía feliz.

A Shikamaru le pareció escuchar su nombre en medio de una exclamación ahogada cuando ella alcanzó nuevamente el clímax. La miró a la cara para disfrutar de los gestos contraídos y relajados, de los ojos brillantes por el deleite de su orgasmo. Pocos segundos después, él también sucumbió.

Como de costumbre, les tomó un buen rato recuperarse de la agitación. Hacía tanto tiempo que ninguno de los dos estaba seriamente en pareja, que ya habían olvidado lo que era la primera época de un noviazgo: torpeza en las acciones cotidianas, sí, pero también una pasión sin cauce ni sujeción. Y extrañarse, y desearse, y buscar todos los medios posibles para evitar estar separados más tiempo del necesario.

Pero esa noche, antes de hacer el amor, Temari comprendió que no sólo lo malo, también lo bueno tenía fecha de caducidad. De costado sobre la cama, con los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, suspiró con decepción al recordar que se iría a una nueva misión.

-¿Y cuándo te vas? –preguntó.

Shikamaru tenía los ojos cerrados. No estaba dormido, al contrario, sus sentidos permanecían alertas para capturar cada segundo que estaba a su lado, pues sabía que pronto serían cada vez más intermitentes esos instantes de comunión.

-Dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas -respondió.

La joven volvió a suspirar. Al momento, se regañó mentalmente. Suspirar como una tonta no ayudaría en nada. A fin de cuentas así lo había conocido, así se había enamorado y así lo había aceptado. Al igual que el marinero del cuento, debía aprender a aceptar lo bueno junto con lo malo. Giró sobre sí misma hasta mirarlo de frente.

-Tenemos dos días para despedirnos –le dijo con naturalidad-. Nunca tuve tanto tiempo para despedirme de alguien, por lo general digo adiós sin rodeos y paso a otro asunto –bromeó.

Shikamaru sonrió de lado.

-Me cuesta _tanto_ imaginarte así de grosera –ironizó. Temari le pellizcó el brazo para vengarse, pero él no le hizo caso ni dejó de sonreír-. Es verdad, aún tenemos dos días. Se me ocurren un par de cosas que podríamos hacer –insinuó.

Ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Sólo _un par_? Para que sepa, señor holgazán, a mí se me ocurre una_ lista_ completa.

El agente detectó el sarcasmo. Hizo una mueca, farfulló una maldición y se arrojó de súbito sobre ella. Le mordió el cuello hasta dejarle una marca, indiferente a sus protestas.

-Muy bien, mujer mandona, ya que eres _tan_ ingeniosa, ¿por qué no empiezas de una vez? –la desafió, interiormente aliviado al vislumbrar que ella no le reclamaría ni le cuestionaría nada.

No era ningún tonto como para ignorar el hecho de que le disgustaba la separación que se avecinaba, pero se sentía agradecido por poder contar con ella para irse de la mejor forma posible. En esa mujer no sólo había hallado a su par en el amor, también había encontrado una aliada. Y eso valía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo con superioridad.

-Lamentarás haberme desafiado –respondió, empujándolo a un lado para cambiar posiciones. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, ofreciéndole sin pudor el panorama de su cuerpo desnudo.

Al joven se le fueron los ojos y pronto le hormiguearon las manos por las ganas de tocar.

-Estoy seguro de que lo haré –murmuró.

-o-

El cielo se presentaba azul, pero alguna que otra nube recorría su inmensidad. Temari sonrió, era el paisaje perfecto para Shikamaru.

Luego hizo girar su silla y volvió a los papeles. Esas últimas semanas fueron muy ajetreadas, así que terminó por admitir que la separación la había beneficiado, ya que podía dedicarse a finiquitar sus asuntos laborales sin culpas de ninguna clase. Además, en la empresa las cosas habían comenzado a normalizarse y eso la gratificaba.

Al principio fue difícil sin Shikamaru, pero al ver que el trabajo se estabilizaba empezó a sentirse mejor y a añorarlo sin nostalgia. Por cuestiones de seguridad permanecía ajena a fechas, lugares y nombres que tuviesen que ver con la misión. Según le habían explicado, él y su equipo llevaban adelante trabajos de alto nivel, por lo cual el acceso a la información era muy restringido. Sin embargo, por lo poco que había podido averiguar él volvería pronto.

A esas alturas, lo único que deseaba era que regresase sano y salvo. Confiaba en su capacidad, a ella misma le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, pero la falta de novedades le preocupaba. Aunque estaba muy dispuesta a aprender a vivir con ello. Al fin y al cabo, Shikamaru parecía muy dispuesto a aprender a vivir con ella.

Pensando en eso volvió a olvidar sus papeles. Esta vez su mirada se fijó en un punto cualquiera del despacho, distraída de la realidad, por eso no se percató de que alguien golpeaba a su puerta. Tampoco se percató de que ese alguien, al no recibir respuesta, entraba en el recinto.

La gerente veía a Shikamaru en todas partes con frecuencia, así que no le extrañó verlo en su oficina también. Siempre con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con su gesto apático, con su eterna coleta. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban interrogadoramente.

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? –dijo ella en voz alta creyendo que lo decía para sí misma.

-Pues porque estás ahí sentada sin decirme nada –respondió él con simpleza.

Entonces Temari se sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su corazón se aceleró de golpe al comprender por fin que ese Shikamaru no era una nueva proyección de su trastornado cerebro, sino que era el real.

-¿Shikamaru? –inquirió con extrañeza. Tantas veces se había imaginado ese momento, que ahora que lo tenía enfrente no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. ¿Debía correr a abrazarlo? ¿Debía actuar como una novia cursi y llenarlo de besos mientras le decía cuánto lo había extrañado? ¿O tal vez debía regañarlo por la demora?

De pronto supo que no tenía que hacer nada. El agente se acercó hasta el escritorio con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si hubiese dormido con ella la noche anterior, o como si un mes no valiese más que un par de horas. Temari logró dominarse y se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y se apoyó en el borde, feliz a rebosar, con Shikamaru de frente.

-¿Creíste que era un fantasma? –indagó él.

Ahora la joven se irritó. Casi olvidaba que el muy sabelotodo, además de inteligente, la conocía como a la palma de su mano. Nunca podría decidir qué tan buena y qué tan desventajosa era esa virtud. En todo caso, le desesperaba que leyera tan bien dentro de ella.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me envías al menos un mensaje para avisarme que vendrás? –Regañarlo era siempre la mejor alternativa para esquivar su clarividencia.

-Porque me gusta ver la cara que pones cuando aparezco de sorpresa –Shikamaru conocía de sobra el subterfugio, así que contraatacó. Se asombró al comprobar que seguía divirtiéndose con ella al igual que en el inicio de su relación, cuando discutían por cualquier tontería. Era estupendo volver a verla.

-Eres un…

-_Un maldito vago_, ya lo sé –completó. Sin más rodeos le envolvió la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. La besó apasionadamente, abriendo su boca y obligándola a corresponderle. Le acarició la lengua con la suya, recorrió con ansiedad y posesividad su paladar, y volvió a insistir sobre su lengua.

Tal avidez a Temari le robó el aliento, le hizo ver las condenadas estrellitas titilantes otra vez. Y cuando él se desprendió, tan repentinamente como cuando había iniciado la acción, se quedó oteando el aire, atontada, deseándolo y odiándolo por continuar ejerciendo ese dominio sobre ella. Sólo él tenía el poder de contrariarla, de aturdirla, de subyugarla.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí? –preguntó Shikamaru, haciéndose el desentendido.

El muy desgraciado… Temari lo miró con fruncido talante, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Oye, ¿piensas que puedes aparecer, desaparecer, irte, volver y… y besarme de esa manera tan confiada como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Y después, encima, me preguntas con voz inocente _cómo estuvo todo por aquí_? –se burló, indignada-. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Un galán de teleteatro?

El otro, lejos de amedrentarse, compuso su característica semisonrisa.

-Yo también te eché de menos –le dijo.

Al oír tales palabras, Temari se tambaleó. Lo dicho: sólo él tenía esa capacidad.

La joven había desechado la posibilidad de decir una cosa semejante, porque si había algo por lo que su relación sobresalía era precisamente por la ausencia total de cualquier manifestación de romanticismo. Que justo él, aunque hubiese sido de forma indirecta, confesase tales sentimientos, la dejó petrificada.

Luego, sacudiéndose el asombro cuanto pudo y recordándose a sí misma, se cruzó de brazos para mostrarse ofendida.

-Es lo mínimo que debes decir en estas circunstancias –sentenció-. Por mi parte, admito que me resulta… _agradable_ verte sano y salvo. Deduzco que habrás cumplido con éxito tu mi…

-Hablas demasiado, Temari –la interrumpió él, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hasta la puerta-. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

La joven se crispó.

-¡No seas maleducado, Shikamaru! ¡_Yo_ _no hablo demasiado_!

-Vi que abrieron un nuevo restaurante aquí enfrente.

-¿No escuchas lo que digo?

-Yo invito.

-¡Nunca escuchas lo que digo, maldita sea! –se quejó ella, tomando su bolso con disgusto para ir tras él-. ¡Siempre me contradices y me ignoras! Para venir a refregarme esa cara de "nada de lo que sucede me importa", ¡mejor te hubieras quedado donde estabas!

-Tú tampoco cambias, eres demasiado problemática.

-¡_Todo_ es problemático para ti!

-¿Cuando nos casemos será lo mismo?

-¡Cuando nos casemos! _¡Ja!_ –exclamó ella con sarcasmo, caminando a su lado en dirección al elevador-. Si quieres casarte conmigo, ¿por qué demonios no me lo pides y ya? ¡Eres holgazán hasta para pedirme matrimonio!

-Maldición…

-¡Deja de maldecir!

Sus amorosas voces se perdieron entre los corredores del piso de la gerencia. A uno y otro lado se disponían los escritorios de los diferentes empleados, asistentes y secretarias, que asistían a tan insólita riña entre estupefactos e incrédulos.

Porque los conocían y esas extravagantes confrontaciones verbales ya no engañaban a nadie. Les resultaba evidente que, pese al asombroso intercambio de ofensas, allí había más que amor.

**FIN**


End file.
